Como Conquistar un corazon
by justatwilightgirl
Summary: El ranchero Edward Cullen había aparecido en mitad de la niebla para salvar a Isabella Swan de una situación desesperada. La bella viuda tenía que criar sola a sus dos hijos, por eso no pudo rechazar la ayuda de Edward, aunque lo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar era la increíble atracción que sentía por el rico soltero.
1. Prologo

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Prologo**

El ranchero Edward Cullen había aparecido en mitad de la niebla para salvar a Isabella Swan de una situación desesperada. La bella viuda tenía que criar sola a sus dos hijos, por eso no pudo rechazar la ayuda de Edward, aunque lo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar era la increíble atracción que sentía por el rico soltero.

Edward era un tipo de pocas palabras, pero de algún modo, Isabella conseguía ver lo que había dentro de él... incluso le hizo creer que la felicidad estaba a su alcance. Sólo tenía que atreverse a ser el príncipe que ella creía que era.

**Ya se que dije que estaría subiendo el prologo de la historia en los siguientes días pero no pude esperar. Aquí vengo con una nueva adaptación :D prepárense para una nessie y un Anthony roba corazones y un Edward que se cree feo ¡JA! ¡Edward feo! Nadie lo cree. Espero les guste**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Cullen echó atrás su sombrero y se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Llevaba más de una hora en el tractor, arando un trozo de tierra en el que tenía intención de plantar alfalfa.

Era un trozo pequeño, pero no le gustaba nada desaprovechar las cosas. Podría producir suficiente alfalfa para que el ganado comiera durante un mes. Todo lo que hacía falta era un poco de sudor.

Tal vez no atrajera a las mujeres como sus hermanos, pero era un duro trabajador y ganaba mucho dinero con sus esfuerzos. Ya en el instituto se dio cuenta de que las mujeres no se interesaban por él, de manera que se centró en estudiar y en ganar una beca de cuatro años para estudiar agricultura en la universidad estatal de Oklahoma. A los treinta y cinco años, suponía que el amor ya había pasado de largo por su vida.

Hizo girar el tractor hacia el otro extremo del campo, hacia la carretera que flanqueaba sus tierras. Su mirada se detuvo en el rincón en que la carretera giraba hacia el sur. Había allí un viejo puesto de frutas construido años atrás. De no haber estado en las tierras de Derek Pointer, Edward lo habría tirado. Era un adefesio.

Pero aquel día estaba ocupado. Alguien estaba vendiendo en él vegetales y frutas. No podía imaginar a quién habría dado permiso la viuda Swan para ponerse a vender allí. O tal vez se trataba de alguien que lo había ocupado sin permiso.

Tenía buena vista, y cuando captó un destello de movimiento volvió a mirar y descubrió que, quien quiera que fuese, había conseguido un potencial cliente. Dos hombres con muy poca pinta de dedicarse a comprar vegetales y frutas bajaron de un coche.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Había todo tipo de gente en el mundo. Apartó a los hombres de su mente. Casi había alcanzado el extremo del campo cuando un nuevo movimiento llamó su atención. En aquella ocasión fue una niña pequeña que corría entré sus tierras y el puesto de fruta.

Sin saber por qué, Edward supo al instante que algo iba mal. La niña le hacía señas con sus bracitos. Edward detuvo el tractor, se bajó y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Esos hombres están haciendo daño a mi mamá. Ayúdela, por favor.

Edward había notado el aire fanfarrón con que los hombres habían bajado del coche. No sabía quién es taba vendiendo en el puesto, pero dos contra uno no era justo.

—Quédate aquí. Te avisaré cuando puedas venir —dijo, y a continuación corrió hacia el puesto, cuya visión quedaba obstaculizada por su estructura de tres lados.

Unos gritos angustiados le hicieron comprender que la mujer tenía problemas. La vio cuando rodeé el lateral del puesto, tumbada en el suelo, con un hombre sujetándole las manos detrás de la cabeza y el otro sobre ella, tirando de sus ropas. No reconoció a ninguno de ellos. Debían de ser de fuera.

Edward era un hombre grande, el más grande de los Cullen. Su padre siempre le había dicho que no debía aprovecharse de otros hombres más pequeños, pero no se había referido a momentos como aquél. Golpeó con su poderoso puño al hombre que estaba de pie, que cayó de espaldas y soltó las manos de la mujer. Cuando se volvió, el otro hombre se lanzó sobre él.

No le importaba que opusieran resistencia. Así no harían daño a la mujer. Golpeó al otro hombre con sumo placer en el estómago. Luego se volvió hacia el primero, que se había puesto en pie y se disponía a atacarlo. Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo.

La mujer, Isabella Swan, según había comprobado ya Edward, había tomado un tablón del suelo y golpeó con él la cabeza del hombre, que cayó al suelo hecho un guiñapo.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Luego sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y llamó a la oficina del sheriff.

— Tenemos un intento de violación donde la autopista gira hacia el sur, en el viejo puesto de frutas. Dos hombres han atacado a una mujer. Los retendremos hasta que pueda venir.

Cuando se volvió hacia la mujer vio que estaba a punto de caerse, como si las piernas no le obedecieran. La sujetó con una mano.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Swan? —preguntó, manteniendo las distancias—. ¿Le han hecho daño?

— Sólo… algunos moretones. ¡Oh! Mi pequeña...

—Está bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Renesme.

Edward buscó una caja de madera para que se sentara. Cuando se volvió, un movimiento cercano y el grito de la mujer lo alertaron. El hombre al que había golpeado en el estómago trató de atacarlo, pero era bastante más pequeño que él y no era precisamente robusto.

Lo golpeó con fuerza en la mandíbula. Luego, tomó un trozo de cuerda que había en el suelo y ató al hombre. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Supongo que eso los contendrá un rato —dijo a la mujer mientras se alejaba de nuevo a por la niña.

Esperaba que estuviera donde la había dejado, pero la niña lo había seguido y la encontró a unos metros del puesto.

—Tu madre está bien, Renesme. Quiere asegurarse de que tú también estás bien. Ven aquí.

Renesme se acercó, pero rodeó a Edward a bastante distancia. El no se sorprendió. No atraía demasiado a los niños a causa de su tamaño y sus rasgos irregulares. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, unas cejas espesas y una nariz torcida que le daban un aspecto un tanto áspero. Sus cuatro hermanos eran muy atractivos. Las mujeres los perseguían constantemente. Pero nadie perseguía a Edward. Había aceptado aquel hecho en su vida, pero no le gustaba asustar a los niños.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Renesme, y voló a los brazos de su madre.

—Oh, nena, estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. ¿Te han hecho daño esos hombres?

Ambas estaban llorando, y Edward apartó la vista. Sentía que estaba invadiendo su intimidad.

De pronto oyó el llanto de un bebé. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, y vio una caja que servía de cuna para un bebé envuelto en una manta. La mujer fue hasta la caja y sacó al bebé, que era mayor de lo que Edward había imaginado. Había olvidado que la esposa de Jacob estaba embarazada cuando éste murió en un accidente de coche. El accidente había despertado muchos comentarios porque iba acompañado de una mujer que no era su esposa.

—¿Ha venido aquí con Renesme y el bebé? ¿No sabe lo peligroso que es?

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró con expresión desafiante.

—Lo sé.

— Debería haberlo pensado antes de poner a los niños en peligro.

—Quería vender los excedentes. ¡No se me ha ocurrido pensar que unos hombres considerarían que era una oportunidad ideal para violarme!

El sonido de una sirena en la distancia impidió hablar a Edward; Iba a decirle a la mujer que debería conocer la naturaleza de los hombres. Después de todo, había estado casada con uno que sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Pero había sido un hombre atractivo.

Los agentes saltaron del coche en cuanto éste se detuvo en medio de una nube de polvo.

—¿Va todo bien, Cullen?

— Ahora sí. Esos dos pasaban por aquí y al darse cuenta de que la señora Swan estaba sola la han tumbado en el suelo y han tratado de desnudarla — Edward miró a los hombres. El que había recibido el golpe en la cabeza empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. El otro estaba sentado y luchaba por librarse de las ataduras.

—Seguro que han lamentado su decisión cuando te han visto llegar —dijo uno de los agentes, sonriente.

—La señora Swan se ha ocupado del de la izquierda. Puede que necesite atención médica, aunque no la merece. Ninguno de los dos parece muy listo. Y si vuelvo a verlos por aquí, ya no podrán irse.

—No puede probar nada —espetó el que estaba sentado.

— Si estás muerto, no tendré que probar nada — Edward habló en un susurro, para que la señora Swan no lo oyera.

El hombre se volvió hacia los agentes.

—¿Han oído su amenaza? ¡Voy a presentar una denuncia!

Edward no pareció asustarse en lo más mínimo. Isabella Swan acudió a su lado.

—No creo que le sirva de mucho una vez que yo declare lo que han tratado de hacer. Además, como ha dicho él, si vuelven podrían acabar muertos.

Los agentes asintieron.

—Por aquí nos gusta proteger a nuestras mujeres. Y no presentamos cargos contra quien lo hace, así que más vale que mantenga la boca cerrada.

A continuación llevaron a los dos hombres hasta el coche y los hicieron entrar en la parte trasera.

—La cuerda no es muy segura. Más vale que lo esposéis —dijo Edward.

Los agentes lo hicieron así.

—Gracias por recordárnoslo —dijo uno de ellos—. Al sheriff no le habría hecho ninguna gracia que se nos escaparan —se volvió hacia la mujer—. La llamaremos para que presente los cargos. Usted es la señora Swan, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Gracias por todo.

Los policías se alejaron en medio de una nube de polvo. Edward y la señora Swan contemplaron el coche. Ella tenía al bebé en brazos mientras Renesme se sujetaba al faldón de su camisa.

—No va a volver a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó

Edward, que quería asegurarse de que había entendido el peligro que corría.

—No volveré a traer a los niños. Los dejaré en la guardería de la iglesia — contestó ella sin mirarlo.

— ¿No se da cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar? ¿Qué le sucede?

Era una mujer muy guapa y, después de lo sucedido, Edward pensó que era lógico que estuviera tensa.

—No me arriesgaré a venir con los niños, pero necesito vender el producto. Tengo que pagar el plazo de la hipoteca y carezco de dinero. Debo vender lo que pueda.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Si soplara un viento fuerte se la llevaría en volandas. Renesme tampoco parecía especialmente bien alimentada. Sólo el bebé parecía un poco gordito. ¿Estarían pasando hambre? Miró las cajas de fruta y verdura y se dijo que estaba pensando tonterías.

—Puede vender sus productos en el mercado de Lawton. Allí ganará más dinero.

—Pero tendría que pagar una fuerte cantidad por el puesto. Gracias de todos modos —la señora Swan empezó a cargar las cajas en la parte trasera de la baquetea da camioneta que estaba aparcada junto al puesto.

—¿Se va?

—Ese ha sido el primer coche que ha pasado en dos horas. Además... no me siento muy bien —dijo ella mientras llevaba más cajas a la camioneta.

Edward tomó cuatro de un golpe y la siguió.

— ¿Está segura de que ese trasto anda?

— Esta mañana funcionaba.

Edward frunció el ceño. Jacob no había sido un buen marido. Él lo sabía. Había oído que solía dejar a menudo a su mujer para irse por ahí de juerga. Pero siempre había parecido tener dinero para gastar. ¿Habría dejado a su viuda en la ruina?

—Trae los mandiles, por favor, Renesme —dijo ella con suavidad.

La niña tomó los mandiles que colgaban de una cuerda sujeta entre dos postes y los llevó hacia su madre arrastrándolos por el suelo.

—Buen trabajo, Renesme —Edward tomó a la niña por la cintura y la alzó de manera que los mandiles no tocaran el suelo. Cuando la dejó en la camioneta, la niña lo miró.

—Gracias. Ha sido divertido —Renesme entregó los mandiles a su madre y luego volvió junto a la caja del bebé.

—Es una buena ayudante —dijo Edward. Era tan bonita como su madre.

—Sí, lo es —la mujer se aclaró la garganta—. Creo que aún no le he dado las gracias por su ayuda.

— Me alegra haber estado cerca.

Siguieron llevando cajas a la camioneta hasta que todo quedó cargado. Ella volvió a dar las gracias educadamente a Edward y luego metió a la niña y al bebé en el vehículo.

Edward se alegró al ver asientos para niños en la camioneta. Mientras ella montaba al bebé, él preguntó a Renesme si podía ayudarla con el cinturón de su asiento.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola. Mamá me ha enseñado.

—Eres una niña muy lista. Seguro que tu madre está orgullosa de ti.

—Sí. La ayudo en todo.

—Hoy la has ayudado, desde luego.

La mujer se sentó tras el volante y se puso su cinturón.

—Gracias de nuevo, señor Cullen.

Giró la llave de contacto. No pasó nada. Pisó el pedal del acelerador y repitió el proceso. El motor se puso en marcha, pero a Edward no le gustó nada el sonido. Probablemente necesitaba una buena revisión.

Tras contemplar un momento cómo se alejaban se encaminó hacia su tractor. Ya apenas le quedaba tierra que arar. Mientras lo hacía no dejó de pensar en la mujer a la que acababa de salvar. Creía que su nombre de pila era Isabella. No había conocido bien a su marido porque era cuatro años más joven que él y no habían coincidido en el instituto. Sus hermanos si lo habían conocido bien. Solían mencionar lo estúpido que era.

Según parecía, Isabella había sufrido bastante durante su matrimonio. Su marido no sólo la había traicionado, sino que también la había dejado sin un centavo.

Miró por encima de la valla la tierra baklía. Se preguntó por qué no la trabajaría la señora Swan, o por qué no contrataba a alguien para hacerlo. Tal vez debería arrendarla. Eso podría servirle para pagar la hipoteca. Debería preguntárselo.

Movió la cabeza. Sabía que no le agradaría que fuera a visitarla. Pero no podía tolerar que sufriera. Si podía echarle una mano, tal vez acabaría por encontrar un hombre que pudiera ocuparse de ella y de su pequeña familia. Alguien que fuera bueno con ella y con, sus hijos. Jacob había sido un hombre afortunado pero había arrojado su fortuna por la borda.

Cuando terminó de arar guardó el tractor y fue a por su todoterreno, un modelo de tan sólo dos años con todos los accesorios, no como el de Isabella Swan. Pensaba hacer algunas averiguaciones sobre ella. Su madre estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el condado. Ella podría ponerlo al tanto.

Esme Cullen acababa de llegar de casa de su hija Alice. Había pasado la tarde cuidando del niño de ésta y del hijo y el bebé recién adoptado por su segundo hijo, Emmett. Estaba sonriendo cuando Edward entró en la cocina.

— ¡Edward! ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros? ¡Qué bien! Edward abrazó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

— ¿No te cansas nunca de alimentar a hombres hambrientos? —preguntó. Ya que su madre había tenido cinco varones antes de dar a luz a Alice, se había pasado casi toda la vida alimentándolos.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto desde el pasado domingo, cuando comiste con nosotros.

—Lo sé. He estado arando. Hoy he estado cerca de la tierra de los Pointer.

—Oh. ¿Has visto a Isabella? Estoy preocupada por ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya nadie la ve nunca. Apenas viene por el pueblo, y tiene dos hijos de los que cuidar.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Renesme?

La pregunta sorprendió a la madre de Edward, pero éste no se molestó en explicar el motivo de su curiosidad.

—Creo que casi cuatro. Nació unos diez meses después de que Isabella se casara con Jacob. Terrible error.

—Sí. ¿Sabes si Jacob le dejó algo al morir?

Esme dejó de guardar las compras que había hecho y se volvió hacia su hijo.

— Supongo que sí. Creo que Jacob estaba asegurado.

— Hoy casi la violan cuando trataba de vender sus productos en el viejo puesto que hay donde la autopista gira al sur.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward contó a su madre lo sucedido y recalcó lo lista que había sido Renesme y la determinación de Isabella.

— ¡Espero que haya aprendido la lección! —dijo Esme con el ceño fruncido.

—Ha dicho que no volvería a llevar a los niños, pero que necesitaba vender sus productos para poder pagar la hipoteca.

Esme sirvió dos vasos de limonada de la nevera sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

— Supongo que eso quiere decir que no tiene ingresos.

— Eso he pensado yo — dijo Edward mientras se sentaban a la mesa—. Le he dicho que podía llevar sus productos al mercado de Lawton, pero me ha dicho que no podía permitirse pagar el puesto.

—¿Por qué no habrá hablado con alguien al respecto? La comunidad se habría ocupado.

—Supongo que tiene su orgullo. Después de todo, su marido ya la abochornó bastante.

— Tendremos que hacer algo para ayudarla.

Edward se relajó. Sabía que su madre querría ayudar.

— He pensado en alquilarle algo de tierra. Pero no se lo he dicho. Me preguntaba si tú aún contabas con un puesto gratis en el mercado por pertenecer al Comité de Dirección.

—Lo había olvidado, pero sí cuento con ese puesto. Pero el problema es que debe ser utilizado por mí o por algún miembro de mi familia. Por mucho que quisiera, no podría cedérselo a Isabella.

—Si yo la acompañara, nadie podría decir nada, ¿no?

— No, pero probablemente te preguntarían por qué estabas con ella —Esme miró a su hijo con expresión pensativa.

—Vamos, mamá. Nadie iba a sospechar que Isabella Swan pudiera estar interesada en mí. Las mujeres no quieren a alguien tan feo como yo.

— ¡No quiero que digas eso de ti mismo, Edward! ¡No eres feo! —protestó su madre.

—Claro que no —replicó él en tono burlón—. Lo único que sucede es que tengo una cara que sólo le gusta a mi madre —Edward ya se había enfrentado a la realidad de su vida cuando estaba en el instituto. Si era cuestión de músculos o cerebro, las mujeres siempre lo elegían a él, pero cuando acababa de hacer lo que le habían pedido, lo abandonaban.

—Me encantaría que acompañaras a Isabella para que pudiera utilizar mi espacio en el mercado. Pero tendrás que quedarte con ella. ¿Podrás explicárselo o prefieres que le escriba una nota?

—Puedo explicárselo, mamá. Y también que no pienso aprovecharme de ella. Puede que esté un poco susceptible después de lo sucedido.

—Desde luego.

—Iré a verla después de comer. No tendrás unas galletas o algo parecido para llevarle, ¿verdad? Creo que eso distraerá a Renesme de lo que ha sucedido. No me gustaría que tuviera pesadillas —Edward se ruborizó al ver la mirada que le dirigió su madre—. Es sólo una niña, pero hoy ha salvado a su madre.

—En ese caso, voy a prepararle un pastel —dijo Esme mientras se ponía en pie—. Puedo hacerlo mientras sales a hablar con tu padre. Esta tarde está trabajando en el establo. Puede que a él también le interese alquilar alguna tierra de Isabella. O puede que conozca a alguien a quien le interese.

—Buena idea, mamá. Eso le serviría de ayuda para pagar la hipoteca. ¿Sabes si nació y se crió en la ciudad? De lo contrario, me sorprende que no esté trabajando la tierra ella misma.

—No lo sé, hijo. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?

—Lo haré.

Edward salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia el establo, ansioso por hablarle a su padre de Isabella Swan.

—¡Papá! —llamó mientras entraba en uno de los tres establos del rancho.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ibas a arar toda la semana —dijo Carlisle Cullen mientras se encaminaba hacia su hijo mayor.

—Y así es. Pero hoy he tenido un problema y quería pedirte consejo.

Edward contó a su padre el incidente con Isabella Swan. También le dijo que ésta necesitaba dinero para pagar su hipoteca.

— Suponía que Jacob tendría un seguro para la hipoteca. Isabella va a tener muchas dificultades para sacar el dinero vendiendo tan sólo fruta y verdura.

—Sí. Me preguntaba si te interesaría alquilarle algo de tierra. Ella no la está trabajando. Creo que tiene unos ciento sesenta acres en buen estado. He pensado en plantar más heno y vender lo que sobre.

—Buena idea. Puede que me interese. Pero también estaría bien decírselo a Emmett. Ya sabes que tiene una familia que criar. Y sus tierras lindan con las de Pointer, como las tuyas.

—Es cierto. Tal vez debería ir a verlo después de comer.

—Te estás tomando muchas molestias por esa mujer. Creo recordar que es una belleza, ¿no? ¿Estás interesado en ella?

Edward se puso tenso.

—Ya sabes que no atraigo a las mujeres como mis hermanos, papá —dijo, y se volvió con intención de irse.

— Das demasiada importancia al hecho de tener un rostro atractivo, hijo. Ya va siendo hora de que encuentres una mujer. Emmett es tres años más joven que tú y ya tiene dos hijos. Logan también tiene dos. Los otros dos aún no se han casado, pero no tardarán en hacerlo. Te estás quedando atrás.

—No me va mal. El año pasado tuve buena cosecha y el ganado engorda a ojos vista. Tengo dinero en el banco. No me quejo.

—A eso precisamente me refiero. Necesitas una mujer con la que gastar el dinero que ganas. Eso hará que sigas siendo humilde y que trabajes duro.

Edward trató de que su risa no sonara amarga.

— Puedo seguir siendo humilde sin una mujer a mi lado, papá. Eso no es problema.

**Nueva adaptación, espero les guste Mil gracias Jess por tu comentario, espero que la historia te siga gustando**

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 2**

Bella acostó a Renesme después de leerle uno de sus cuentos favoritos.

—De acuerdo, corazón. Ya es hora de dormir.

— Mami, quiero dar las gracias a Dios por el hombre grande que ha venido a salvamos.

—Es cierto. Me parece una gran idea.

Bella escuchó los rezos de su hija con la esperanza de que no tuviera pesadillas. Luego le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Una vez en el cuarto de estar, pobremente amueblado, se sentó en la mecedora. Esperaba que el balanceo sosegara sus temores. Cinco años atrás cometió la estupidez de permitir que Jacob la convenciera de que se casara con él. Había necesitado todo aquel tiempo para asumir que Jacob se había empeñado en casarse porque ella se negaba a acostarse con él. Después de conseguirla había hecho caso omiso de sus votos y había seguido con sus conquistas. Para entonces, Isabella ya estaba embarazada de Renesme, e intentó auto convencerse de que Jacob era aún joven y acabaría sentando la cabeza.

Pero no fue así. Además, canceló el seguro que tenían. Cuando murió, Isabella descubrió que no había ningún dinero. Jacob se había gastado hasta el último centavo. Y, para redondear las cosas, sus suegros se pusieron furiosos con ella. Por lo visto, su hijo les había pedido dinero prestado alegando que era ella la que lo necesitaba.

Tras su muerte, los padres de Jacob se fueron a Florida y le dijeron que no querían saber nada de ella ni de sus nietos. La tierra no había sido pagada, no había dinero en el banco y Jacob no contaba con ningún amigo de verdad. Isabella se había visto obligada a vender toda la maquinaria del rancho para pagar sus deudas.

Avergonzada por la situación, no tuvo valor para dar la cara ante la comunidad. De manera que se había encerrado en sí misma. Esperaba poder vender algo más para pagar al banco.

Había cultivado un trozo de tierra a mano y había obtenido una buena cosecha, pero, ¿cómo iba a venderla?

Había tratado de evadir las preguntas de Edward Cullen, pero sabía que no podía repetir el fracaso de aquel día.

Se sobresaltó al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Se acercó a ella escoba en mano, como medida de protección.

—¿Quién es?

— Edward Cullen.

Isabella no quería verlo, pero aquel hombre la había salvado y lo menos que podía hacer era invitarlo a pasar.

— Adelante —dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

Él permaneció en el porche, con el sombrero en una mano y un recipiente en la otra.

—Espero no haber venido demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

— Para encontrar a Renesme levantada.

—Adelante —repitió Isabella. Edward obedeció—. Me temo que Renesme acaba de acostarse. Puede dejar una nota para ella si quiere.

— Será mejor que deje esto en lugar de una nota. Lo ha preparado mi madre. He pensado que a Renesme le vendría bien algo para distraerse de lo que ha sucedido hoy.

Aquel detalle hizo que Isabella sintiera ganas de llorar. Pero no era una mujer que se ablandara fácilmente. La enfadó que aquel hombre le hubiera hecho desear llorar sobre su hombro.

—Es muy amable por su parte pensar en Renesme — dijo, tensa.

—Y en usted. No creo que Renesme vaya a comerse todo el pastel — Edward sonrió un poco, algo que apenas había hecho durante la mañana.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Edward permaneció donde estaba, incómodo, cosa que hizo recordar a Isabella sus modales.

—¿Le gustaría sentarse, señor Cullen?

— Sí me gustaría, señora Swan.

Edward siguió de pie, mirándola, y Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que se sentara ella. Asombroso. Los pocos amigos que había tenido Jacob la habían tratado siempre como a una sirvienta.

Edward se sentó con el sombrero entre las piernas, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y bajó la mirada.

—Necesito hablar con usted.

—No hace falta que vuelva a sacar el tema del puesto. No tengo intención de volver a usarlo.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Edward.

—Le agradezco su preocupación —contestó Isabella mientras se levantaba—. Gracias de nuevo.

Edward parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Es un mal momento?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero pensaba que... ¿hay algo más?

— Sí, señora. Me preguntaba por qué no estaba trabajando la tierra.

En aquella ocasión fue Isabella la que parpadeó.

—Yo… no tengo maquinaria para hacerlo. Tuve que venderla. Me avergonzaban las deudas de Jacob y quería pagarlas cuanto antes.

—Comprendo. En ese caso, ¿le interesaría alquilarme la tierra? No toda, claro — añadió Edward precipitadamente —. A mi hermano Emmett también le gustaría alquilar la mitad — a continuación mencionó lo que se estaba pagando por alquilar unas buenas tierras.

Durante unos momentos, Isabella se limitó a mirarlo. Había puesto un anuncio en el periódico local hacía un par de meses, pero no había llamado nadie.

—¿Por qué le interesa alquilar mis tierras?

—No me gusta ver cómo se malgastan. Con un poco de trabajo podría conseguir una cosecha mayor.

—¿Y su hermano?

— Tiene dos hijos que criar. Siempre le viene bien que su cosecha aumente —contestó Edward y Sonrió.

Parecía mucho más amistoso cuando sonreía.

—Hace un par de meses puse un anuncio, pero no ha llamado nadie —dijo Isabella con la barbilla levemente alzada.

— No lo vi — contestó Edward con sencillez.

— ¡No quiero caridad!

— No voy a pretender hacerle creer que necesito cultivar sus tierras para sobrevivir, pero puedo beneficiarme de hacerlo. Si está dispuesta a alquiladas, ¿por qué no iba a aprovecharlas?

— ¿Esta seguro? — Isabella estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no saltar de su silla y ponerse a bailar y cantar, porque aquello podía resolver su mayor problema.

— Sí. Mi hermano y yo estamos interesados.

— En ese caso, será un placer alquilarles mis tierras.

—Estupendo. Haré que mi abogado redacte un contrato de arrendamiento y lo traeré mañana. Emmett quiere la parte que linda con su rancho y yo lo demás.

— Me parece bien.

—Excluiremos el acre que ocupan su casa y el jardín.

—Gracias — Isabella volvió a levantarse, pues suponía que el asunto ya había quedado zanjado.

—Tengo algo más que decirle.

Isabella volvió a sentarse en la mecedora. Al parecer, Edward quería volver a sermonearla, cosa que la irritaba.

— Mi madre está en la junta directiva del mercado de Lawton, y debido a ello tiene un puesto gratuito a su disposición.

Isabella no sabía adónde quería llegar.

—He pensado que podría vender allí sus productos los sábados.

—Ya le he dicho que no puedo permitirme...

—Eso no es problema. El puesto sería gratis. Lo único que tiene que hacer es estar en él conmigo todo el día y nadie le hará preguntas.

— ¡No podría hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? —el tono de Edward cambió y se llenó de amargura—. ¿Teme lo que pudiera decir la gente?

Isabella parpadeó varias veces, sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquel cambio.

— Prometo que no me aprovecharé de usted — añadió él.

Isabella se ruborizó intensamente.

—Por supuesto que no. No había pensado... eso.

—Bien. Soy un soltero empedernido. No le estoy haciendo esta oferta porque sea bonita, aunque lo sea. Y no espero nada a cambio. Sólo vamos a vender algunos vegetales y fruta, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella intuyó que si rechazaba el ofrecimiento Edward iba a sentirse herido. Además, su oferta era una bendición del Cielo. Primero la tierra y luego aquello. Aquel hombre era el genio de la lámpara maravillosa.

—Sería estupendo poder vender mis productos, pero eso supondría que usted tendría que pasarse el día conmigo, y sé que tiene suficiente trabajo aguardándolo.

—Siempre —asintió él con una nueva sonrisa. La amargura había desaparecido por completo de su tono—. Pero puedo esperar a empezar a arar sus tierras hasta el lunes.

—¿Está seguro?

—Totalmente. ¿Estará aquí mañana?

—Sí, claro.

— Cuando tenga en mi poder el contrato de arrendamiento y el cheque de Emmett pasaré a recogerla. Luego, iremos al pueblo para devolver el contrato al abogado y para depositar el dinero en el banco. Después podemos ir a ver el puesto que ocuparemos el sábado. ¿De acuerdo?

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Isabella dijo:

— Sí, eso sería estupendo, pero... no importa. Estaremos listas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba pensando en la hora de la siesta de mi hijo, pero da lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no pasamos por casa de mi madre y le dejamos a los niños? — cuando Isabella empezó a protestar, Edward alzó una mano—. Ya se ha ofrecido a hacerlo. Le encantan los niños pequeños.

—Eso... eso sería maravilloso.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, se lo diré. Y ahora me voy —dijo Edward mientras se levantaba.

Isabella recordó lo grande que era y pensó que los rezos de su hija por el «hombre grande» habían sido muy adecuados.

—Ha sido muy amable, señor Cullen. No sé cómo agradecérselo.

—Voy a tener más tierra para trabajar, señora... Creo que estaría bien que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres. De lo contrario, nadie va a creer que somos amigos. Estoy contento con nuestro acuerdo, Isabella. Hasta mañana.

Puede llamarme Bella, señor Cullen

Muy bien entonces hasta mañana Bella

—Sí, Edward. Hasta mañana y Gracias de nuevo.

Edward salió por la puerta y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente con un ánimo del que había carecido los cinco años anteriores. Iba a tener suficiente dinero en el banco para hacer el pago de la hipoteca y para algo más. Aunque sólo vendiera la mitad de sus productos el sábado, podría comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban.

Debía andarse con ojo porque pronto tendría que realizar otro pago, pero al menos iba a tener tres meses de tranquilidad. Estaba encantada. También se sentía aliviada porque ya había dejado zanjado por teléfono el asunto de presentar los cargos contra los hombres que habían tratado de abusar de ella.

Se esmeró con su peinado y se puso un vestido azul que iba a juego con sus ojos. No se molestó en maquillarse porque habría sido demasiado obvio. Cuando Renesme se levantó, Bella hizo algo muy poco maternal: le dio su pastel para desayunar.

—¿Pastel? ¿Vas a darme pastel? —preguntó Renesme, emocionada.

—Sólo por esta vez. El señor Cullen lo trajo anoche especialmente para ti. Lo decepcionó mucho que ya estuvieras dormida.

— ¿Vino a verme a mí? — preguntó Renesme en tono reverencial. Isabella comprendió que nadie iba a ver nunca a Renesme. Su hija no tenía amigos porque ella vivía encerrada en sí misma. Se sintió doblemente culpable por estar haciendo pagar a su hija por sus pecados.

—Sí. Y va a volver hoy. Va a alquilar nuestra tierra, cariño, y el dinero nos servirá de ayuda. De manera que todo va a ir mejor —alzó a Renesme en sus brazos y bailó en torno a la mesa.

— ¡Mami! ¡Me gusta que estés contenta! —exclamó Renesme, feliz.

Isabella volvió a sentirse culpable. Había dejado que la situación en que se encontraban la arrastrara, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo consciente de todo que era Renesme.

—Todo va a ir mejor, nena. Ya lo verás.

— ¿El señor Cullen va a quedarse a comer?

—No, hoy tenemos cosas que hacer. Tony y tú vais a quedaros con su madre mientras nosotros vamos al pueblo.

—¿Su mamá? ¿Tiene mamá?

— Claro que tiene mamá. ¿Por qué no iba a tener la?

—Porque es tan grande... —dijo Renesme con expresión de asombro.

Isabella volvió a reír.

—Ven a la mesa, corazón, y empieza con tu pastel mientras te sirvo el vaso de leche.

—¿Tú también vas a comer pastel, mamá?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Mientras firmaba el contrato de arrendamiento, Emmett dijo:

—Si no recuerdo mal, Isabella Swan es una morena muy guapa.

Edward gruñó y miró a Rosalie, la esposa de su hermano.

—¿Cómo va la tienda? —preguntó, con la clara intención de cambiar de tema.

—Va muy bien, Edward. Pasa a vernos algún día — Rose sonrió a su cuñado—. No te vemos lo suficiente.

— No suelo venir al pueblo tanto como Emmett.

— Tampoco recuerdo haber visto a Isabella Swan. ¿Nunca viene por aquí?

Edward metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No. Tiene hijos pequeños.

—Yo también —dijo Rosalie, y rió.

—Creo que oigo a uno —Edward volvió la mirada hacia las escaleras y un momento después bajaba por ella como un bólido un niño de cuatro años.

— ¡Tío Edward! ¡Hola, tío Edward! ¡No sabía que ibas a venir! ¿Vas a montarme a caballo?

Edward sonrió. Drew era su sobrino favorito, sobre todo porque era el único lo suficientemente mayor con el que jugar un poco. Le encantaba que se lo echara a los hombros y galopara con él.

— Hoy no va a montarte a caballito — intervino su madre—. Pero tiene una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Drew.

—Tío Edward va a llevarte a casa de la abuela para que juegues con una niña que va a estar allí. Y quiero que seas cariñoso con ella.

— ¿Una niña? No mamá, no quiero…

—¿Drew? —dijo Emmett.

—¿Si papá?

—Sé un caballero.

— Sí, papá. Pero las niñas no saben jugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

— Lo único que sabe hacer Alexandra es comer y dormir.

Rosalie rió.

—Eso es porque es un bebé. Hará más cosas cuando crezca. Pero la niña que vas a conocer tiene cuatro años, como tú.

—De acuerdo. ¿Hará galletas la abuela?

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Siempre las hace.

— Sí. Es una buena abuela —dijo Drew, satisfecho.

—Ve a ponerte una camisa limpia —cuando el niño fue a protestar, Rosalie añadió— Sé que has sacado ésa de la ropa sucia, pero aún tiene mantequilla de cacahuete pegada.

Drew se volvió hacia la escalera de mala gana.

—Enseguida vuelvo, tío Edward. No te vayas sin mí.

—No me iré.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Al menos el tornado ha pasado por unos minutos. Cada vez tiene más energía.

—Sí. ¿Cómo está Alex? ¿Más bonita que nunca?

—Por supuesto —dijo Rosalie.

—Deberías tener hijos —dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—No empieces, Emmett. Estoy bien como estoy. Así tengo tiempo para ser un buen tío para Drew.

—No me quejo de eso, por supuesto, pero eres mayor que yo. No esperes mucho más.

Edward se encogió de hombros y tomó el cheque y el contrato.

—Voy a llevar esto a la señora Swan y luego la traeré al pueblo. Creo que tiene que hacer el pago de su hipoteca cuanto antes.

—¿Hay algún problema en que empiece a trabajar sus tierras hoy mismo?

—No.

— Gracias por organizar esto para mí, Edward. Será de gran ayuda.

—Para mí también. Pero Bella... la señora Swan piensa que lo hacemos por caridad. Tuve que hablar un rato con ella para convencerla de que no era así.

—Bien hecho —dijo Emmett mientras observaba atentamente a su hermano.

— Deja de mirarme así — protestó Edward.

—¿Así, cómo?

— Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Esto es trabajo, nada más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Emmett.

—¿Por qué no la traes a la tienda para presentárnosla? —preguntó Rosalie—. Alice también querrá conocerla.

Edward pensó un momento.

— Puede que lo haga. No creo que tenga muchos amigos.

—Bien. Estoy deseando conocerla.

—Un momento. ¿Por qué vas a conocerla tú y yo no? —preguntó Emmett a su esposa.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

—Porque tienes que trabajar.

Edward rió al ver la expresión de su hermano. Pero no estaba preocupado. Rosalie mimaba a Emmett y Emmett mimaba a Rosalie. Tenían un matrimonio que él solía llegar a envidiar si pensaba demasiado al respecto.

Su hermana Alice también tenía un buen matrimonio. Su marido, Jasper, era adiestrador de caballos y cada vez tenía más fama. Al menos dos hermanos suyos habían hecho felices a sus padres. Más bien tres, porque Logan se había casado con su jefa, Abby, una bella mujer de mucho carácter a la que no le gustaba que la mimaran como si fuera débil.

Pero Isabella... Edward pensó que probablemente necesitaría unos mimos. Aunque no iba a ser él quien se ocupara de ella. El sólo era su protector temporal. Tal vez buscaría un buen hombre para ella. Podía empujarla discretamente en su dirección cuando lo encontrara. Era una buena idea. El sábado se aseguraría de presentarla a unas cuantas personas.

Entretanto, pensaría en sus amigos. Se le ocurrían unos cuantos bastante agradables que podrían estar interesados. Pero en realidad no. La mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban casados. Se rascó la cabeza de nuevo. Estaba el doctor Patrick Wilson. En realidad era amigo de Emmett. El y Emmett se hicieron amigos cuando Rosalie llevó a Drew a su consulta a que lo viera. Edward no pudo reprimir, una risa. No empezaron precisamente como amigos. Emmett se puso demasiado celoso. Pero Patrick ayudó a dar a luz a Alex y acabó siendo un amigo de confianza. ¿Le interesaría a Bella un doctor? A la mayoría de las mujeres les interesaban, pensó con un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Y Bill Quigley? Su esposa había muerto el año anterior. También tenía un par de hijos. Bella parecía una buena madre. Tal vez aquello podría funcionar. Además estaba Larry Baker, que también era viudo, aunque había oído algún comentario sobre él no espe cialmente agradable.

Quería asegurarse de no poner a Bella en contacto con alguien aún peor que Jacob. La pobre mujer ya había sufrido bastante. Su casa, aunque limpia, no tenía buen aspecto. Le faltaban un montón de cosas que otras mujeres tenían en las suyas. Y sus muebles parecían realmente desvencijados. Iba a tener que hacer una lista que sólo incluyera hombres de buena reputación y con dinero. Pero aquella lista iba a ser muy corta a menos que se incluyera a sí mismo. Pero él no tenía intención de casarse... ¿o sí?

Cuando fue a llevar el contrato a su abogado, se encontró con Patrick Wilson, el hombre que encabezaba su lista para Bella.

— ¡Hola, Pat! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

—Hola, Edward. He recibido un aviso de urgencia a las dos de la mañana

—Espero que todo haya ido bien —dijo Edward.

Patrick suspiró.

—Andy Elkins se ha caído y se ha roto una pierna. También sufre una conmoción. Se recuperará, pero le llevará un tiempo.

— ¿Y qué hacía Andy levantado a las dos de la mañana? ¡Tiene ochenta y siete años!

— Se levantó para ir al baño y no encendió la luz.

—Es una lástima. Con tus horarios, supongo que es mejor no tener familia, ¿no? —dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Patrick pareció sorprendido.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Por lo que he observado, los matrimonios de los médicos no suelen ser precisamente estables. Sólo una mujer fuerte asumiría mi estilo de vida.

— Sí, supongo que sí — Edward tomó nota mental para borrar a Patrick de su lista.

Pátrick le dio un amistoso codazo.

— Pero no vayas por ahí diciéndolo, o arruinarás mi vida social.

—No lo haré.

Tras despedirse, Edward siguió su camino, pensativo. Debía buscar un marido más adecuado que Patrick. Aquello iba a resultar más complicado de lo que creía.

**Gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos, espero les guste esta nueva adaptación.**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios. No se alarmen chicas que el Edward de esta historia no es feo, personalmente pienso que tiene su autoestima baja y no se ve tan guapo como sus hermanos, pero no es feo o un monstruo, y si coincido con ustedes, este es un Edward diferente, no es el típico chico sexy, playboy.**

**Gracias: Sunshine, Jess, LoveIsAllWeNeed01, Alimago, stewpattz, Karili, Ananime.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 3**

Renesme estaba junto a la ventana, esperando ansiosamente la llegada de Edward. Además de no ir casi nunca a ninguna parte, raramente tenían visitas.

— Creo que ya ha llegado. ¿El señor Cullen conduce un coche rojo?

— No estoy segura. Creo que el de ayer era oscuro — cuando Bella se asomó y vio a Edward bajando del coche, añadió—: Eres una niña muy lista.

—¿Puedo salir al porche?

—Sí, claro, pero no te ensucies. —Bella fue a la habitación del niño a preparar su bolsa. Montones de pañales y varias mudas— Tú pórtate bien, Tony, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió y le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla.

—Pa... pa... pa... —dijo el bebé.

—Bueno, no exactamente —susurró Bella mientras lo tomaba en brazos. Si Edward Cullen oía la única palabra que sabía decir el niño, probablemente pondría pies en polvorosa. Salió al cuarto de estar justo cuando Renesme entraba con Edward.

—Mamá, le he dicho al señor Cullen que me ha gustado mucho el pastel.

—Muy bien, cariño. Estaba muy bueno, Edward.

—Me alegra que os haya gustado. Pero aseguraos de decírselo a mi madre.

—Desde luego.

—Este es el contrato con la firma de Emmett y la mía. Deja que sostenga al bebé mientras lo firmas tú.

—Puedo ponerlo en su cesta.

—Yo lo sostendré. Renesme y yo podemos hablar con él, ¿verdad?

— Sí, señor Cullen — dijo la niña, que lo miraba como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y le susurró algo al oído. Renesme rompió a reír.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Bella.

— ¡Dice que lo puedo llamar Edward, mamá!

— ¿No te importa? — preguntó Bella a su invitado.

—No. De hecho, lo prefiero. Donde vamos a ir hay un montón de señores Cullen. Sería un lío.

Renesme lo miró, desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos señores Cullen?

—Uno es mi padre. También tengo dos hermanos en casa que son señores Cullen.

Renesme contó cuidadosamente con los dedos.

— ¡Son cuatro señores Cullen!

— No sabía que fueras lo suficientemente mayor como para contar — dijo Edward, asombrado—. Espera a que se entere Drew.

—¿Quién es Drew?

—Es mi sobrino. Tiene cuatro años.

— ¡Como yo!

—Eso es. Hoy vas a jugar con él.

Bella había estado atenta a la conversación mientras firmaba el contrato.

—Renesme nunca ha tenido nadie con quien jugar. Puede que...

—No te preocupes. Mi mamá lo sabe todo sobre cómo interrumpir peleas. Nosotros solíamos darnos mamporros todo el rato —Edward rió cuando Bella lo miró con expresión horrorizada—. Aunque estoy seguro de que Renesme y Drew no van a pelear.

Bella sintió una ligera aprensión. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar a Renesme con otras personas.

— Por supuesto —dijo finalmente.

Edward le guiñó un ojo.

—Deja de preocuparte, mamá. Todo va a ir bien. Por cierto, ¿he mencionado ya que mi madre prepara unas galletas buenísimas?

—¿De qué clase? —preguntó Renesme—. Mi mamá también prepara unas galletas muy buenas.

— Galletas de azúcar. Creo que todas las madres son especialistas en hacer galletas —Edward se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Estás lista?

Bella sabía que Edward nunca llegaría a ser el típico héroe guaperas de Hollywood, pero cuando reía con Renesme era casi imposible de resistir. Pero perder el tiempo pensando en aquello era una tontería. Probablemente era lo último que tenía en mente aquel hombre.

— Sí, ya estoy lista. Aquí está el contrato. Dame a Tony para que lo ponga en la cesta.

— Yo me ocupo de él. Tony pesa demasiado para ti.

—No pesa demasiado. Yo puedo...

—Ayuda a Renesme a entrar en el coche. Luego, entra tú y yo te daré a Tony.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Bella se encontró obedeciendo su orden. Tony le entregó la cesta, sonriente.

—Pa... pa.. pa.. —dijo Tony.

—Es todo lo que sabe — dijo rápidamente Bella. Edward sonrió.

—Era de esperar. Bella se ruborizó.

—¿Has traído tu libro de cuentos, Renesme? —dijo, con la esperanza de distraer a Edward—. No olvides que es posible que la señora Cullen no pueda leértelo.

—Seguro que podrá, Renesme —dijo Edward—. A mi madre le encanta leer, y se aseguró de que a todos nos gustara hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes un libro favorito? — preguntó Renesme —. No sabía que los papás podían leer

Edward pareció un poco sorprendido por el comentario.

—¿Qué?

— Por supuesto que algunos papás pueden leer, cariño, pero el tuyo estaba demasiado ocupado—dijo Bella.

—¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? —repitió Renesme.

— _Peter Pan_ — contestó Edward —. Siempre quise volar.

— ¡Yo también! Pero me asustaba un poco. No quería dejar a mamá atrás.

—Sé a qué te refieres —dijo Edward, lo que hizo feliz a Renesme. Aquello preocupó a Bella. Renesme no tardaría mucho en desarrollar un fuerte apego por Edward. La pobre niña apenas había pasado tiempo con su padre.

Edward giró en el sendero que llevaba a la casa de sus padres.

Antes de que el coche se detuviera, un niño salió corriendo del porche.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Renesme.

— Mi sobrino Drew, ¿recuerdas? También tiene cuatro años. Y tiene una hermanita de la edad de Tony.

—¿Una hermanita bebé?

Edward asintió.

—Deja de tratar de cautivar a mi hija —murmuró Bella.

Edward volvió a mostrarse sorprendido. Ella no dijo nada más mientras se ocupaba de soltar la cesta del niño.

La señora Cullen se reunió con Drew en el porche. Luego, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el coche.

—Hola, Bella. Bienvenida.

—Gracias, señora Cullen. Agradezco que esté dispuesta a ocuparse de los niños, pero si va a suponerle una molestia puedo volver a llevármelos.

—Claro que no, niña. Estaremos perfectamente. Drew y Alexandra han venido para jugar con ellos. Vamos a preparar galletas.

Renesme aplaudió y sonrió.

— Me gustan las galletas.

—Me alegro de oír eso. Ven a que te presente a Drew.

Bella contuvo el aliento, pero Renesme tomó la mano de la señora Cullen y se fue con ella sin problemas. El niño no parecía tan encantado con aquellos planes.

—No te preocupes. Todo irá bien —susurró Edward junto al oído de Bella, sorprendiéndola—. Vamos. Yo llevaré a Tony a casa —dijo mientras tomaba al niño y su bolsa.

Cuando ya se dirigían en el coche hacia el pueblo, Edward preguntó:

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por Renesme? Es una niña muy bien educada.

— Pero no está acostumbrada a jugar con otros niños.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tengo amigos con hijos pequeños.

— ¿Tus amigos no creen en el matrimonio?

—Me trasladé aquí después de casarme con Jacob, y él no se dedicaba a salir con hombres casados. Por eso nunca conocí a ninguna esposa.

— Comprendo.

—Sé que Renesme estará bien —susurró Bella.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Edward llevó a Bella al despacho de su abogado. Tras recoger el contrato firmado, éste dijo que le enviaría una copia por correo.

Cuando después fueron a depositar los dos cheques en el banco, Bella aún no podía creer que Edward hubiera hecho que aquello fuera posible.

—Gracias de nuevo, Edward. No sabes el alivio que siento.

—Eso está bien. Por cierto, mi hermana y mi cuñada me han pedido que nos pasemos por su tienda. ¿Te importa?

—Claro que no.

Cuando Edward detuvo el coche en la calle principal, frente a una gran tienda llamada Oklahoma Chic, Bella se ofreció a esperar allí.

—Es a ti a quien quieren conocer, no a mí. Vamos. No te haré comprar nada.

Lo que temía Bella era no poder contenerse a la hora de comprar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no podía permitirse ningún lujo.

En la tienda había tres mujeres. Dos de ellas debían de tener la edad de Bella e iban impecablemente vestidas y peinadas. La otra mujer era mayor.

Bella apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente, consciente de que su aspecto no era tan cuidado. Supuso que las dos mujeres jóvenes serían la hermana y la cuñada de Edward.

—¡Has venido, Edward! —la rubia se acercó a ellos y besó a Edward en la mejilla. La morena la siguió.

— Alice, Rosalie, quiero presentaros a Bella Swan. Son sus tierras las que hemos alquilado Emmett y yo.

Las mujeres sonrieron y Rosalie ofreció su mano a Bella.

—Adelante, Bella, bienvenida.

—Gracias —dijo ella, incómoda. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin relacionarse socialmente que casi había olvidado cómo comportarse —. Tienes una tienda preciosa.

— Ahora es bastante más grande que cuando empezamos — dijo Rosalie.

—Eso es porque hemos añadido ropa para niños —Alice rió—. Así podemos comprar la de los nuestros a precio de costo.

Bella sonrió.

—Eso está muy bien, porque lo cierto es que les dura muy poco.

Aice asintió.

—También vendemos ropa de segunda mano en buen estado. Ahorra mucho dinero —dijo mientras guiaba a Bella hacia la sección de ropa de niños.

—Alguna de la que nos llega tiene aspecto de no haber sido utilizada nunca. Puedo asegurarte que ninguna es de mi hijo Drew —dijo Rosalie—. Hoy le he dicho que se porte como un caballero.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Renesme no está acostumbrada a jugar con otros niños.

Rosalie le palmeó el brazo.

— No te preocupes. Hace un momento he estado hablando con mamá Cullen y me ha dicho que los niños se están llevando de maravilla. Acaba de acostarlos para la siesta y ha dicho que no vayamos a por ellos hasta dentro de dos horas. Hemos pensado que tal vez podríais venir a comer con nosotros.

—No... no podría dejárselos tanto tiempo —dijo Bella, indecisa.

— ¿Renesme no suele echar siesta? — preguntó Alice

—Sí, claro, pero...

— Si mamá ha dicho que esperemos dos horas para ir a recoger a los niños —dijo Edward—, yo no tengo valor suficiente para ir antes. Vayamos a comer.

—Podemos ir a la pizzería de enfrente —dijo Alice.

—¿Podéis dejar la tienda sola?

— Oh, no te hemos presentado a la señora Carter. Ella es nuestra encargada y vive en la planta de arriba.

Tras hacer las presentaciones dejaron a la señora Carter a cargo de la tienda y fueron a la pizzería.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su genio había hecho otro milagro. Desde el día de su boda no había salido a comer con nadie. Y no había podido ir a ningún sitio sin los niños. Un día con Edward y allí estaba.

Alice y Rosalie ocuparon un lado de la mesa y Edward y ella el otro. Edward incluso apartó la silla para ella.

—¿Qué quieres en tu pizza? —preguntó.

—Oh, lo que sea que tú tomes.

Edward la miró un momento.

— En ese caso, voy a pedir una gran pizza con anchoas y...

Bella abrió la boca pero no protestó.

Alice se inclinó hacia ella.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Edward nunca toma anchoas en su pizza. Sólo te está tomando el pelo.

Edward sonrió.

— Sólo te estoy diciendo que elijas. En mi familia uno tiene que luchar por lo suyo o corre el peligro de morirse de hambre.

Bella se irguió en el asiento.

—De acuerdo. Quiero una hamburguesa con beicon y doble ración de queso.

—Perfecto —dijo Edward.

Cuando la camarera se acercó a la mesa, le pidió hamburguesa para Bella y una pizza vegetal para él.

—A veces nos gusta comer vegetariano —dijo Rosalie —, pero creo que hoy voy a comer carne.

—Yo no —dijo Alice —. Estoy tratando de perder peso después del parto.

—Sé a qué te refieres —dijo Bella—. Tony tiene nueve meses y yo aún estoy perdiendo peso.

Edward se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla. Había comido su pizza mientras las chicas hablaban. Creía que Bella se estaba divirtiendo. Sospechaba que su marido había hecho muy poco por alegrarle la vida, y eso que era una mujer encantadora.

Definitivamente, tenía que buscarle un marido, alguien que cuidan de ella y de sus hijos. La pequeña Renesme necesitaba un papá, lo mismo que Tony... o Anthony, más bien. Lo primero que tendrían que hacer sería empezar a llamar al niño Anthony. De lo contrario, los demás niños no dejarían de burlarse de él. Por aquellas tierras, el nombre Tony resultaba muy poco masculino...

Las mujeres no entendían de aquella clase de cosas, pero no había duda de que Alice y Rosalie habían logrado que Bella se sintiera cómoda. No se había relajado hasta que las había conocido.

La puerta de la pizzería se abrió y dos hombres entraron. Edward les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran. Cuanto antes empezara, mejor.

—Hola, Jack, hola, Bob. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien, Edward. Me alegro de verte —dijo Jack—. ¿Te has tomado el día libre?

—No. He tenido que venir al pueblo por unos asuntos. Conocéis a Alice y a Rosalie, ¿verdad?

Los hombres se llevaron una mano al sombrero.

— Hola, chicas — dijo Jack, que se consideraba un donjuán.

Bob era un poco tímido.

—¿Conocéis a Bella Swan? — dijo Edward, señalándola.

Ella sonrió a los hombres. Buen comienzo.

—Le he alquilado parte de sus tierras — continué Edward —. Es viuda — su hermana y su cuñada parecieron sorprendidas al oírlo, pero él continuó—. Tiene dos hijos preciosos y ciento sesenta acres de tierra que vamos a cultivar entre Emmett y yo.

—Estupendo —dijo Jack, que parecía un tanto desconcertado.

Edward supuso que estaba hablando demasiado. Normalmente apenas abría la boca. Pensó en invitarlos a sentarse con ellos, pero supuso que Alice y Rosalie volverían enseguida a la tienda, y no estaba seguro de que Bella fuera a sentirse cómoda con tres hombres.

— Bella y yo vamos a volver el sábado para vender algo de fruta y verdura. Pasad a saludar.

En aquella ocasión fueron las mujeres las que lo miraron con expresión desconcertada.

—¿En el mercado? —preguntó Bob.

—Sí. Además de la fruta y la verdura, Bella va a traer algunas cosas que hace ella. Es muy mañosa.

Cuando Jack y Bob se fueron tras despedirse, Bella aún seguía mirando a Edward.

— ¿Bella y tú vais a vender cosas este fin de semana? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí. Bella va a utilizar el puesto de mamá y uno de nosotros tiene que estar con ella.

Alice asintió.

—En ese caso, puede que pasemos a veros. Nosotras también estaremos trabajando en la tienda. El sábado es un día muy ajetreado.

Poco después, Bella y Edward regresaban a casa de la madre de éste.

—Has hecho mucho por mí, Edward —dijo Bella—, y quiero que sepas cuánto aprecio tus esfuerzos. Pero no tiene por qué dedicarte a hacerme propaganda.

Edward mantuvo la vista fija al frente.

— Sólo quiero que conozcas a la gente del pueblo. Vives aquí y deberías conocer a todo el mundo.

—Eres muy amable.

—¿Cómo vas a conocer a alguien con quien casarte sí no te relacionas?

Bella no ocultó su sorpresa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

— Que necesitas conocer gente para encontrar alguien con quien casarte.

Bella se puso tensa y sus ojos destellaron, iracundos.

—No pienso volver a casarme nunca.

Edward la miró un momento.

—Eso puede resultar un poco duro para Renesme y Anthony.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo cuido muy bien de mis hijos. Y mi hijo se llama Tony.

—No puedes llamarlo Tony, Bella. Los otros chicos se burlarán de él.

—El nombre de Tony no tiene nada de malo. ¡Era el nombre de mi padre!

—Oh —Edward condujo en silencio unos momentos. Finalmente dijo—: Anthony es un nombre mejor para un chico.

— Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero eso no significa que puedas hacerte cargo de mi vida… o de la de mi hijo —dijo Bella con dureza—. Si eso es lo que va a implicar el hecho de que me ayudes el sábado, olvídalo.

Edward esperó a tener el coche aparcado ante la casa de su madre.

— Ambos sabemos que necesitas vender tus frutas y verduras. ¡ Irás el sábado al mercado quieras o no!

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó Bella, ofendida—. ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras tan agradable!

— Soy práctico — replicó Edward — No hace falta que te cortes la nariz para escupirte en el rostro. Ahora, ve a la casa y deja que mi madre te calme un poco —salió del coche, cerró de un portazo y se encaminó hacia el granero, con la esperanza de que su padre pudiera hacer lo mismo por él.

Cuando entró lo abordó directamente.

—¿Por qué son tan difíciles las mujeres, papá?

Carlisle Cullen apartó la mirada de los aperos de labranza que estaba arreglando y lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?

— Acabo de explicar a esa mujer que necesita casarse y se ha enfadado.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

—Sí, me sorprende. Es evidente que sus hijos necesitan un padre.

— Tú serías un buen padre. ¿Por qué no te casas tú con ella? —Carlisle se apoyó contra un fardo de paja y esperó a que su hijo contestara.

—¡Maldita sea, papá! ¡Ya te dije que no iba a casarme!

Carlisle rompió a reír.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Sólo he dicho la verdad, hijo. ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? —Carlisle hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Lo mismo que tú le has dicho la verdad a la señora Cullen.

Edward suspiró. Su padre tenía razón. Sólo porque fuera cierto no significaba que Bella tuviera que querer casarse. Había sido muy poco sutil. Iba a tener que cuidar su actitud si pretendía convencerla de que debía casarse.

—Ya lo has dejado claro, papá. Tengo razón pero no puedo forzar mi opinión sobre ella.

Carlisle volvió a trabajar con los aperos.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Edward suspiró de nuevo.

—He tratado de pensar en alguien. Primero he pensado en Patrick, pero ha estado fuera toda la noche por un aviso. No tendría mucho tiempo para estar con los niños.

Carlisle mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

—No, probablemente no.

—También me he encontrado con un par de conocidos en el pueblo, pero no serían unos buenos padres. También les gusta andar de juerga por ahí, como solía hacer Jacob.

Carlisle asintió,

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —preguntó Edward, irritado.

Su padre lo miró, sonriente.

—No, pero no creo que las cosas funcionen así. De lo contrario, tú ya habrías estado casado hace tiempo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Tu madre piensa que sería buena idea. Así que recuerda mi advertencia. Será difícil conseguir que Bella se case a menos que tú te presentes voluntario para hacerlo.

—No pienso presentarme voluntario —dijo Edward con firmeza—, pero voy a encontrar un papá para esos niños y un marido para que cuide de Bella, aunque sea lo último que haga.

**Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentan.**

**Gracias: StewPattz, LoveIsAllWeNeed01, Jess, Madeki, Ananime, Alimago, Luy**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, nos vemos mañana con el siguiente :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 4

Bella se aseguró de tener todo listo el sábado por la mañana. Edward tenía razón respecto a una cosa. Aún necesitaba vender su cosecha. La fruta y la verdura se estropearían si no las vendía. Y las prendas de artesanía que había hecho para vender también podrían aportarle un dinero que le vendría bien.

—Tengo sueño, mamá —Renesme apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

— Lo sé, cariño, pero luego podrás echar una siesta. El señor Cullen quería que saliéramos temprano para el mercado.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas señor Cullen? Edward dijo que había cuatro señores Cullen.

— Sí, pero sólo uno de ellos viene aquí — «gracias a Dios», añadió Bella para sí. ¡No había duda de que a aquel hombre le gustaba dar órdenes!

Ambas oyeron a la vez la camioneta. Bella voló a la ventana y se quedó sorprendida al ver a la señora Cullen al volante.

— ¡ Ha llegado Edward, ha llegado Edward! —exclamó Renesme, mientras daba saltos alrededor de la mesa.

—No, no es él. Ha venido su madre —dijo Bella. Salió al porche preguntándose qué habría pasado—. Buenos días, señora Cullen.

— Me alegra ver que estás levantada, Bella. Le he dicho a Edward que era demasiado temprano, pero me ha asegurado que estarías lista.

—¿Le sucede algo malo a Edward? —Bella sintió una punzada de aprensión, a pesar de que se dijo que aquel hombre no significaba nada para ella.

—No, claro que no. Ha ido a echar un vistazo a su ganado esta mañana y ha encontrado a una vaca pariendo. Ha tenido que ocuparse de ella y me ha llamado para pedirme que te lleve al pueblo. Se reunirá con nosotras allí en cuanto pueda.

— Oh, siento causarle tantas molestias — a Bella la avergonzó que la pobre mujer tuviera que hacer tanto por ella.

—No pasa nada, niña. Y ahora, vamos a cargar las cajas.

Después de llevar las frutas y verduras, Bella empezó a cargar mandiles, colchas y otras cosas que esperaba poder vender.

—Me encantan estos mandiles, Bella. ¿Dónde los has conseguido? —preguntó Esme Cullen.

— Los he hecho yo. He pensado en venderlos por quince dólares. ¿Te parece demasiado?

—En absoluto. Pagaré uno encantada —dijo Esme mientras examinaba los variados estampados.

— Quisiera regalarle uno por lo mucho que me está ayudando, señora Cullen —dijo Bella.

—Muchas gracias, Bella. Voy a elegir éste. Y ahora quiero comprar otros tres. Serán un regalo de navidad estupendo para mis tres chicas, Abby, Alice y Rosalie.

— Oh, no, por favor, lléveselos sin pagar.

—He aceptado tu regalo, pero pienso pagar por es tos tres. Llevo suficiente dinero suelto encima — Esme abrió el bolso y sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares—. Toma. Los cinco dólares extra servirán para pagar los impuestos. Y ahora, ¿está lista Renesme para salir? Drew ha estado preguntando por ella.

—Ella también se divirtió jugando con él —dijo Bella. Estaba sorprendida de haber vendido tres de delantales incluso antes de salir. Esme Cullen era una mujer generosa. De tal palo tal astilla, se dijo.

Una vez instalados en el vehículo, Esme condujo hasta el pueblo.

— Me alegra que Edward te esté echando una mano. Le he advertido que su presencia en el puesto podría provocar habladurías, pero no ha parecido preocuparlo.

Bella miró por la ventanilla.

—Sobre todo porque tiene planeado casarme con algún hombre confiado.

—Ah. Me preguntaba si habría pensado en eso. Debería preocuparse por buscar una mujer para él. No se está haciendo precisamente más joven.

Bella no dijo nada.

— No querrías quitármelo de las manos, ¿no? Sería un buen padre.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Sé que no es precisamente atractivo, y que tú eres muy bonita, pero tiene muy buen corazón—dijo Edward con la mirada fija en la carretera.

«Ya me casé a los veinte años con un hombre atractivo», pensó Bella con ironía. «Ahora tengo veintiséis y dos niños que criar».

— Ser atractivo no lo es todo, señora Cullen. Edward es... es un hombre maravilloso.

—Es un papá disfrazado —añadió Renesme con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Renesme? —preguntó Esme.

—No se parece a papá, porque papá asusta, pero me lee libros y me ayuda a hacer cosas y me abraza como un papá de verdad.

—Comprendo. ¿Y él no te asusta?

— Es muy grande, pero así puede montarme a caballito.

— Veo que comprendes muy bien a mi hijo. ¡Perfecto!

—Edward debería encontrar una joven soltera con la que crear una familia —dijo Bella—. Se merece lo mejor.

— No creo que una familia ya formada tenga por qué ser una desventaja. Pero si no estás interesada en él, tal vez podrías presentarlo a otras chicas mientras estás vendiendo. El está convencido de que es demasiado feo para atraer a las mujeres.

Al ver que Bella no decía nada, Esme se volvió a mirarla. Parecía desconcertada.

—¿Edward se considera demasiado feo? —preguntó.

—Eso dice. El instituto fue muy duro para él. No se da cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado desde entonces, y nada de lo que digamos logra convencerlo de que no es cierto.

— ¡Qué tontería! Es... es maravilloso cuando sonríe. Y es todo un caballero —Bella pensó en su comportamiento del jueves, cuando sacó a relucir su genio, pero seguía pareciéndole un caballero.

— A ver si tú logras convencerlo — dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa.

Bella estuvo a punto de asentir, pero enseguida se dio cuenta del problema. No podía decirle que a ella le parecía atractivo, o creería que le gustaba... y eso sería darle el mensaje equivocado, se dijo con firmeza.

—Lo presentaré a las mujeres que conozca — dijo, pero no se fijó en la sonrisa encantada de Esme.

Edward llegó al mercado hacia las ocho y media, después de ducharse y cambiarse tras haber ayudado a parir a la vaca. En cuanto vio que se acercaba al puesto, Renesme se puso en pie y corrió hacia él.

—¡Edward! —exclamó.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la niña gritó, encantada. Esme rió.

—Creo que mi hijo debe de haber llegado.

—Eso parece —dijo Bella, con la mirada fija en él.

—Hola, mamá, hola, Bella. Siento haber llegado tarde.

Bella hizo caso omiso de la disculpa de Edward y su madre dijo que se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

—¿Tienes un ternero nuevo? —preguntó Renesme a la vez que tiraba del faldón de su camisa.

—Si, cariño. Tiene más o menos tu tamaño.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro. Cuando volvamos a casa pasaremos por el establo para que lo acaricies, ¿de acuerdo?

Renesme se puso a dar saltos, encantada.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Edward va a dejarme acariciar su ternero!

—Qué bien. Pero ya veremos luego, porque puede que hoy esté demasiado cansado.

Edward guiñó un ojo a la niña.

—Las mamás siempre se preocupan demasiado. No estaré cansado.

Renesme lo miró con expresión radiante mientras a Bella le entraban ganas de soltar una maldición, cosa que nunca hacía. Pero su marido le había enseñado unas cuantas palabras antes de morir. En lugar de ello, suspiró.

—¿Qué tal van las ventas? —preguntó Edward.

—Muy bien —contestó Esme—. Bella ya ha vendido tres colchas.

—¡Pero se las he vendido a usted! —dijo Bella—. Además de tres delantales.

—También has vendido los demás delantales. Me alegra haber podido elegir los míos primero — añadió Esme con una sonrisa.

—No me habrás comprado a mí uno, ¿no, mamá? —dijo Edward, sonriente.

— No, aunque habría sido buena idea. Deberías empezar a hacer el arcón del ajuar para una futura novia.

Edward se puso rojo como la grana.

—¡Mamá! —dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Ahora que has llegado ya puedo irme a preparar la comida para los niños.

Bella estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara un rato más, pero ya había abusado de la madre de Edward más de lo debido. Abrazó a Renesme y luego se aseguró de que el pañal de Tony estuviera seco. Después observó a Esme mientras metía a los niños en la camioneta y se alejaba del mercado.

—No te preocupes tanto —susurró Edward junto a su oído—. Estarán bien.

Bella volvió a ocupar la silla plegable que había llevado consigo.

— Ya lo sé — dijo, y frotó enérgicamente una solitaria lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.

Rogó para que llegaran muchos clientes, no por las ventas, sino para que tanto Edward como ella estuvieran ocupados. No quería intimidades con él.

Una mujer a la que conocía se detuvo ante el puesto y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Isabella Swan? ¿Eres tú? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que siguieras viviendo aquí. ¿Cómo te va?

Ya que la mirada de la mujer estaba centrada en Edward, Bella supo que no había sido ella la que había inspirado tal entusiasmo. Pero había prometido presentar a Edward a las mujeres que conocía.

—No puedo quejarme, Louise. ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?

—¿De los famosos Cullen? —Louise agité sus pestañas ostensiblemente—. Me alegra mucho conocerte —presentó a Edward a sus amigas pero ignoró a Bella.

Mientras Edward saludaba a las demás mujeres, Lousie se inclinó hacia ella.

—¡No puede decirse que te vaya mal si te has llevado a un Cullen!

Bella estuvo a punto de protestar en alto, pero no quería que Edward la oyera.

— Edward sólo me está ayudando a vender mis productos —dijo, y se volvió hacia una mujer que estaba mirando sus tomates—. ¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?

—¿Ha cultivado usted esos tomates?

— No he utilizado fertilizantes, si es a lo que se refiere.

La mujer asintió.

—Tienen un aspecto estupendo. ¿Cuánto pide por esta cesta?

Bella le dijo lo que costaba y tomó el dinero que le ofreció la mujer. Cuando se volvió para sentarse, vio que Louise había ocupado su silla y estaba coqueteando con Edward.

—Siéntate en mi silla —dijo él de inmediato—. Yo puedo sentarme en el guardabarros del todoterreno.

—No quiero interrumpir vuestra conversación. Yo me sentaré en el coche.

Edward protestó, pero Bella no le hizo caso. De pronto, él la tomó por la cintura, la alzó en vilo y la sentó.

Ella se ruborizó, sorprendida.

— Gracias.

—Tengo entendido que has trabajado mucho tejiendo unas colchas — interrumpió Louise —. También he oído que son carísimas. Supongo que con dos niños apenas tienes posibilidad de relacionarte socialmente y por eso tienes tiempo de sobra.

— Sí.

—¿De qué tamaño son las colchas?

—De cama de matrimonio — contestó Bella, con la esperanza de que no le interesaran. Odiaría venderle algo a aquella mujer, pero no podía permitirse rechazarla.

—Oh, qué lástima. Yo tengo una cama más pequeña. ¿No tienes otras?

— Las tenía, pero ya las he vendido.

Tras un breve silencio, Louise murmuró algo a Edward y luego se levantó.

— Supongo que será mejor que alcance a mis amigas —alzó una mano y toco la mejilla de Edward—. Hasta luego.

Bella pensó que si ella no hubiera estado presente Louíse lo habría besado. ¿Y Edward pensaba que no atraía a las mujeres? ¡Menuda ridiculez!

Sin decir una palabra, Edward la alzó de nuevo por la cintura y la sentó en la silla como si tuviera dos años.

— ¡ Edward! ¡Puedo moverme sola!

— Supongo que sí. Pero no estaba seguro de que fueras a hacerlo.

Bella apreté los labios, pero Edward la sorprendió cambiando de tema.

—¿Cuánto vale esa colcha para cama de matrimonio?

—Quinientos dólares. Lo cierto es que no espero venderla, pero cuesta encontrarlas de ese tamaño y...

—¡Vendida!

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward, conmocionada

— ¿Qué?

— Acabas de venderla. Emmett compró una para Rosalie hace un par de años y yo quiero otra desde entonces. Encontré una de este tamaño pero era rosa y amarilla. No son unos colores muy adecuados.

Bella había elegido el azul oscuro, el amarillo y el blanco porque había pensado que eran colores más adecuados para un hombre. Una mujer sola normalmente no utilizaba una cama de matrimonio.

— Pero Edward, tu madre ha comprado las otras colchas y...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿Puedo pagarte con un talón o prefieres que vaya al banco a por efectivo?

—Claro que puedes pagarme con un talón. ¡Qué pregunta tan absurda, Edward!

El sonrió mientras extendía el cheque.

—Estoy feliz por haber encontrado esta colcha —tras entregar el cheque a Bella, acarició la colcha y la abrió para ver el diseño—. ¿Cómo se llama este modelo?

— Vas a querer que te devuelva el dinero cuando te lo diga — murmuró Bella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el diseño del estampado se llama «Anillo de bodas».

—No creo que haya nada en contra de que un soltero utilice ese diseño, ¿no?

—Claro que no. Y cualquiera que te vea con Louise pensará que ha sido una compra totalmente adecuada para dentro de tres meses… o tal vez antes.

—¿Estás celosa porque esa mujer ha coqueteado conmigo?

—No, pero tu madre ha dicho... —Bella se calló, pues no sabía si sería conveniente hablar de su conversación con Esme.

—No hagas caso de lo que diga mi madre. Cree que todos sus pequeños son perfectos.

—No creo que pueda utilizar la palabra «pequeños» para referirse a vosotros.

—Eso es cierto.

Durante las siguientes dos horas no dejaron de pasar clientes por el puesto. Bella estaba ingresando mucho dinero. Una vez más, Edward le había dado buena suerte. Muchos hombres se paraban a hablar con él mientras sus esposas se fijaban en lo que tenía en el puesto. No habría vendido tanto si Edward no hubiera estado allí. Ni siquiera habría podido ocupar el puesto de no ser por él. Renesme pensaba que era un papá disfrazado, pero ella pensaba que era un tipo encantador.

Edward se alegró de que a Bella le estuviera yendo tan bien. Ya era casi la una del mediodía y su estómago había empezado a gruñir.

—Voy a por algo de comer. ¿Te apetece un sándwich de asado?

Bella asintió y siguió con sus ventas. Edward se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. No había duda de que era una dura trabajadora. Y nunca bajaba la guardia. Todo el mundo empezaba a verlos ya como una pareja, y él había estado esquivando las tomaduras de pelo toda la mañana, pero Bella no parecía haberse fijado.

Compró los sándwiches y un par de refrescos y volvió al puesto. Cuando se acercaba vio que un hombre tenía sujeta a Bella por el brazo y que ella trataba de soltarse. Se plantó en tres zancadas tras él y lo sujetó del brazo con mano férrea. El hombre se volvió con expresión sorprendida y Edward vio que se trataba de uno de los amigos de Jacob.

—Me parece que te estabas mostrando demasiado amistoso, Sam, y tengo la impresión de que la dama estaba protestando.

—No le estaba haciendo daño, Edward.

— A mí me parece que sí.

—¿Y quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? Bella y yo somos viejos amigos.

—¿De verdad, Bella? ¿Querías que Sam se pusiera tan amistoso contigo?

—No. Lo que quiero es que se vaya —dijo Bella con firmeza.

—Ya has oído a la señora.

—Debería haberlo imaginado, Edward. Contando con los millones de los Cullen, siempre ganarás — tras aquel desagradable comentario, Sam se alejó del puesto.

Bella se había vuelto y Edward sospechó que estaba ocultando sus lágrimas. La tomó por los hombros y la hizo volverse con delicadeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡ Sí! Sí, estoy bien — aseguró ella, pero él notó que no lo miraba. La rodeé con sus brazos y la retuvo contra sí—. Tranquila, cariño. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Bella no se apartó de inmediato y Edward disfrutó de su proximidad. Olía a flores y su contacto era delicado como el de la seda. No quería soltarla.

Finalmente, Bella se apartó.

—Lo siento. Me... he asustado. Sam ya trató de propasarse cuando mi marido vivía. Temía que nada pudiera detenerlo ahora.

—Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a tocarte.

—Eso no será necesario, Edward. Además, la gente pensaría... parecería que...

Edward se volvió sin decir nada y tomó la bolsa de la comida. Entregó a Bella su sándwich y su refresco.

—Está muy bueno, Edward —dijo ella al cabo de un momento—. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. De lo contrarío no me habría asustado tanto.

Edward sonrió. Bella estaba tratando de disimular su miedo. ¡ Era una mujer con auténticas agallas!

—Claro que no —dijo—. Creo que en una hora más lo habrás vendido todo.

— Sí. ¡ Es maravilloso! Ni en sueños habría pensado que me iba a ir tan bien. Y te lo debo todo a ti.

— ¡Tonterías! Sólo necesitabas una oportunidad. Creo que habrías podido vender a algunos de los hombres hasta un muñeco de nieve si sus esposas no hubieran estado con ellos.

—¡Edward! Eso no es cierto, y ni se te ocurra decirlo delante de Renesme.

—Claro que no. Es la niña más dulce del mundo. Anthony también será muy divertido cuando sea mayor. Emmett ya juega a la pelota con Drew. Quiere que vaya a la universidad de Oklahoma con una beca para jugar al fútbol americano.

— ¿Fútbol? Tony nunca practicará un deporte tan peligroso. Podría resultar herido.

— Tienes razón. Tony no lo hará. Pero puede que Anthony sí — dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no íbamos a llamarlo Anthony, Edward Cullen.

—Vas a destrozar la vida del chico, Bella.

—¡Claro que no!

En aquel momento se acercó otra clienta y Edward siguió comiendo mientras Bella la atendía.

— Supongo que podremos irnos en cuanto termines tu sándwich —dijo él luego—. Eso nos dará tiempo de sobra para ir a mi rancho a ver al ternero. También puedes ayudarme a poner la colcha. Estoy deseando verla en mi cama.

Bella asintió, reacia, pero no quería decepcionar a Renesme. Edward le había prometido que irían a ver al ternero.

Los niños aún estaban durmiendo la siesta cuando llegaron al hogar de los Cullen. Edward se sentó a la mesa de la cocina a comer un trozo de tarta de choco late mientras Bella y su madre hablaban de lo que podía venderse en el mercado.

-Me gustaría ir la próxima semana, ya que podré pagar el alquiler gracias a Edward, así que no tendréis por qué molestaros en acompañarme —dijo Bella.

—Ni hablar —murmuró él sin alzar la mirada.

—¿Por qué no?

Edward sólo pronunció una palabra. Sabía que no era justo, pero era la verdad.

— Sam.

Bella mantuvo la mirada fija en la mesa, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué Sam? —preguntó Esme, mirándolos.

—Creo que se apellida Uley —contestó Edward—. Era un viejo amigo del marido de Bella.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—La ha agarrado por el brazo a pesar de sus protestas. No sé qué más habría hecho si no hubiera vuelto en ese momento.

Esme miró a Bella.

—Edward tiene razón, niña.

—Estaré bien, te lo aseguro... —protestó Bella.

—Claro que lo estarás —dijo Edward afablemente—. Porque yo estaré contigo, te guste o no.

**Otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. Terminamos con lo llaman amor pero aun estamos empezando esta otra maravillosa historia. Gracias a las chicas que comentan.**

**Gracias: Jess, Alimago, Luy, Loveisallweneed01, ichigoneeko.**

**Por cierto Cris el link que me mandaste no me funciona si quieres el libro Lo llaman amor pásame tu mail (con espacios para que FF no lo borre) a las demás chicas que me pasaron sus mails ya les mande el libro :D**

**Una vez más gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 5**

Discutieron durante todo el camino de vuelta al rancho de Edward. Pero Bella notó que su discusión estaba disgustando a Renesme.

—Tenemos que parar —murmuró a la vez que hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la niña.

—Me parece bien porque, por muchas cuotas que pagues, yo estaré allí contigo para cuidarte. Me siento responsable.

Bella suspiró.

— ¿No te das cuenta de cuántas personas han pensado que estamos... juntos?

—No te preocupes. Haré correr la voz —Edward se volvió hacia Renesme—. Y ahora, ¿estás lista para ver el ternero?

— ¿Aún puedo verlo? — preguntó ella, indecisa.

Edward pareció sorprendido.

—Claro que puedes. Lo había prometido.

— Pero creía que estabas enfadado con mamá.

—Tu madre es un poco testaruda, eso es todo. Tengo que mantenerla a salvo. Pero eso no tiene nada que con lo que te había prometido a ti. Vamos, te llevaré a caballito hasta el establo.

El rostro de Renesme se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando Edward se la echó a la espalda. Bella sabía que debería estar enfadada con él, pero alguien capaz de hacer sonreír a Renesme de aquella manera no podía ser mala persona. Además, si Sam volvía a presentarse en el mercado estando ella sola, podría tener problemas.

Tomó a Tony en brazos y siguió a los otros dos. El niño parecía de buen humor, porque no dejaba de sonreír y balbucear.

—¿A ti también te ha encantado, cariño? No está mal para ser un hombre que piensa que no atrae a las mujeres.

En el establo, Edward sentó a Renesme sobre la barandilla de la puerta que daba a una de las casillas y le advirtió que se sujetara mientras él abría.

La vaca se movió y el ternero quedó expuesto a la mirada de todos.

— ¡No dejes que te pise! —exclamó Renesme.

Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Hay que hablar bajito para no alterar a la mamá. Este es su primer ternero — Edward palmeó el cuello de la vaca a la vez que le susurraba tranquilizadoramente. Luego, se agachó para tomar el ternero en brazos y llevarlo hasta la verja donde aguardaba Renesme.

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó cuando la niña acarició al animal.

— ¡Es tan bonito! ¿Puedo tener uno, mamá?

—No, cariño, no puedes. No sabemos cómo cuidar a las vacas.

—¿No tenéis ni una vaca lechera? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

—No. Jacob no estaba interesado en cuidar animales. Y no bebía leche.

—Creo qué papá tiene demasiadas vacas lecheras. Veré lo que pide por una de ellas.

La desenfadada actitud con que Edward se hacía cargo de todo irritó a Bella.

—No lo hagas por mí, porque no pienso comprar una vaca lechera.

—Pero compras leche, ¿no? Te facilitará las cosas tenerla en el establo en lugar de tener que ir a la tienda a por ella.

—No sé cómo ordeñar a una vaca, ni cómo cuidarla, ni qué hacer con la leche una vez ordeñada.

—Yo puedo enseñarte todo eso —Edward dejó el ternero en el suelo y abrió la verja—. Renesme, vamos a enseñarle a tu madre todo sobre las vacas.

Bella permaneció donde estaba mientras Edward y su hija salían del establo.

— No pienso comprar una vaca.

Su protesta no afectó a los planes de Edward. Unos minutos después, Bella se encontraba en otra casilla con Edward y una vaca. Habían dejado a Tony en su capazo sobre un montón de heno y Renesme lo estaba vigilando.

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? —Protestó Bella—. No quiero una vaca lechera. Me da asco… y no sabría qué hacer con leche después.

—Yo te enseñaré —dijo Edward mientras preparaba las cosas.

Situó un pequeño banco junto a la vaca y un cubo de aluminio bajo su ubre.

—Es muy sencillo. Tomas uno de los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice y tiras a la vez que presionas con suavidad — un chorro de leche golpeó el cubo—. Cuando aprendas podrás tirar de dos pezones a la vez. Así lleva menos tiempo.

— Me gusta comprar la leche en la tienda.

Edward ignoró a Bella y se levantó.

—Ahora siéntate y prueba. Yo voy a estar a tu lado, así que no te preocupes.

Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Bella, que se sentó obedientemente.

—Ahora, toma un pezón y haz lo que te he dicho. Con suavidad. La vieja Bessie está muy bien entrenada.

Bella no podía creer que estuviera ordeñando una vaca, pero se sintió orgullosa cuando la leche comenzó a caer en el cubo.

—¡Se te da de maravilla! —exclamó Edward, que abrió la puerta para que. Renesme pasara un momento a ver a su madre.

—De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero una vaca lechera, Edward. En serio.

—Te daremos un tiempo para que te acostumbres a la idea. Termina de ordeñar a Bessie o se disgustará mucho si no se libra de toda esa leche esta noche.

Para asombro de Bella, pronto tenía dos tercios del cubo llenos.

—Eso bastará —dijo Edward—. Es lo que da más o menos dos veces al día. Ahora, vamos a casa y completaré tu educación.

Tomó el cubo, colgó el taburete de su gancho y recogió el capazo de Tony con su mano libre.

—Vamos, señoritas. Nos dirigimos a la cocina. A Bella le encantó su casa. Era de construcción reciente y, además de ser grande y espaciosa, la cocina tenía todos los electrodomésticos modernos.

—Tú cocina es preciosa.

—Gracias. Mamá me ayudó a elegir todo y Alice y Rosalie me aconsejaron sobre la decoración.

Mientras Edward le explicaba todo lo que tenía que hacer con la leche, Bella siguió mirando la cocina.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con expresión compungida.

—Lo cierto es que estaba admirando tu cocina. O tal vez debería decir que me estaba poniendo verde de envidia.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la comida?

Bella parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—-Estoy pensando que alguien se va a quedar dormido sin cenar si os llevo a casa ahora. Supongo que me he entretenido con lo de la leche. Tú también debes de estar cansada, así que podemos preparar algo aquí, alimentar a Renesme, y tal vez a Anthony, y luego os llevo a casa.

— Oh, no, eso sería demasiado generoso por tu parte, Edward.

—No. Tuviste que aguantarme cuando me puse mandón y sé que estaba equivocado. Deja que te compense preparando la cena —Edward sonrió y Bella no habría podido negarle nada. Además, siempre admiraba a cualquiera capaz de reconocer que estaba equivocado.

Edward llevó a Renesme al cuarto de estar y le puso la tele. Dejó a Anthony junto a ella y le dijo que avisara si necesitaba algo. Luego, volvió a la cocina y sacó algunas cosas de la nevera.

— Mamá preparó este pan de carne para mí. Podemos calentarlo y cocinar unas patatas con judías verdes. Eso y un poco de pan bastarán para una buena cena. ¿Anthony puede tomar puré de patatas?.

—Sí, y yo llevó algo de comida suya en la bolsa.

—Estupendo.

Trabajaron juntos a buen ritmo y la cena estaba lista en quince minutos. Mientras Bella se ocupaba de dar de comer a Anthony en su regazo, Edward sirvió el plato de Renesme. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a tener ayuda con los niños, y notó que a Renesme también le gustaba.

— No sé cómo darte las gracias, Edward — dijo tras dejar a Anthony en su capazo y servirse.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Sabes que estabas a punto de patearme cuando he insistido en que ordeñaras a la vaca.

— Lo cierto es que puedes ser bastante dictador — dijo ella, sonriente.

—Soy el mayor de los hermanos, Siempre siento que debo ayudar a la gente y me preocupa lo que puedas hacer mientras yo no estoy.

— Me las arreglo bien, Edward. De momento he sabido cuidar de mis hijos. Admito que has resultado de gran ayuda estos últimos días y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo acostumbrarme a que me ayudes todo el rato.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy pensando en quién podría ser un buen marido para ti y un buen padre para los niños.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Tu madre dice que tú también deberías buscarte una novia. Se supone que debo presentarte a todas las mujeres que conozco, pero no conozco a muchas.

—Mejor. Nadie va a querer casarse conmigo, excepto las chicas como Louise, que creen que podrán tener todo el dinero que les dé la gana si se casan conmigo.

— Pero Edward... — empezó a protestar Bella, aunque sabía que aquello era cierto—. Puede que tengas razón respecto a Louise, pero tienes mucho que ofrecer a una mujer.

Edward rió.

—Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con mamá esta mañana.

Bella protestó, pero él la ignoró y se volvió hacia Renesme.

— ¿Estás cansada, cariño? La pequeña asintió.

—Pero me he divertido mucho. ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner al ternero?

—Aún no lo hemos decidido. ¿Y si le pones tú el nombre? En realidad es una chica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward no supo qué decir por primera vez aquel día. Miró a Bella, nervioso.

—Edward sabe distinguirlos —dijo ella en repuesta a su silencioso ruego—. Cuando seas mayor podrá enseñarte, pero ahora eres demasiado joven. Tendrás que aceptar su palabra.

Renesme asintió y miró a Edward con renovado respeto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Podemos llamarla Rosy?

— Creo que es un gran nombre. Rosy será.

Renesme aplaudió.

—¡Gracias, Edward!

—De nada. Y ahora os llevaré a casa para que podáis acostaros.

—Aún hay que fregar, Edward —dijo Bella.

— No te preocupes. Recogeré las sobras y podemos dejar las cosas en el fregadero. Mi asistenta viene por la mañana.

—¿Tienes una asistenta? —Bella no pudo evitar pensar en el cambio que supondría aquello para su vida.

—Sí. Suelo estar demasiado ocupado con el ganado y la tierra. ¿Te importa alcanzarme la mantequilla, Renesme?

Unos minutos después todo estaba recogido.

—Buen trabajo, Renesme, y también mamá. Y Anthony, que se ha quedado dormido sin protestar.

— Eso es porque le ha encantado tu puré de patatas—dijo Bella—. Probablemente dormirá toda la noche de un tirón.

— Bien, porque tú también pareces un poco cansada. Puede que duermas hasta tarde.

Edward tomó en un brazo a Renesme y en la mano libre el capazo. Bella se sintió extraña llevando sólo la bolsa. Normalmente tenía que hacer varios viajes de ida y vuelta al coche cada vez que iba a algún sitio.

Edward los llevó a casa mientras la luna salía y Bella sintió una satisfacción que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Edward. No sé cómo voy a poder corresponderte — entonces recordó algo—. Oh, finalmente no hemos puesto la colcha en tu cama. Lo siento, lo he olvidado.

—No pasa nada. Puedo hacerlo cuando vuelva a casa. Y tal vez, mañana podrías pasar a ver qué tal ha quedado.

—Mañana no. Eso sería mucha molestia. Pero dentro de unos días iremos a verla, cuando no estés tan cansado de nosotros.

— De acuerdo, cuando te parezca.

Bella no volvió a hablar. En realidad le habría gustado que Edward insistiera en que fuera, pero al menos sabría que iba a dormir con algo que había hecho ella. De algún modo, aquello la hizo sentirse mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, las primeras palabras de Renesme fueron:

—¿Cuándo viene Edward?

Bella estuvo a punto de dejar caer el recipiente en que estaba preparando la avena.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Renesme? Edward no va a venir a vernos hoy.

—No vimos la colcha en su cama —protestó la niña—. Dijo que podíamos verla hoy.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero yo le dije que hoy no iríamos. Ya ha tenido que pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros los últimos días.

— Pero a él le gusta estar con nosotros.

— Hoy no va a venir. ¿Quieres pasas con tu avena?

Renesme cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pecho con expresión levantisca.

—Quiero ver a Edward.

Bella sabía que a Renesme le gustaba Edward. Era difícil que no le gustara a alguien con su gran sonrisa y su sensibilidad hacia los niños.

—Edward no es pariente nuestro, Renesme. Sólo nos ha ayudado un poco. El tiene su propia vida.

Renesme frunció el ceño.

—¿No te gusta Edward?

—Claro que sí. Y precisamente por eso no podemos darle la lata. Como nos gusta, tenemos que buscarle una esposa con la que pueda tener sus propios hijos.

—Pero yo quiero ser la hija de Edward.

Bella se volvió hacia su testaruda hija.

—No, Renesme. Eso no va a pasar. Hoy vamos a ir a la iglesia. Podrás asistir a la escuela dominical con otro montón de niños de tu edad. Puede que Drew esté allí.

Bella vio con alivio que su táctica funcionó. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en volver a la iglesia. Jacob se negaba a ir y ella había ido por su cuenta en algunas ocasiones, pero resultaba incómodo ir sin su marido.

Puso a Renesme su mejor vestido y le sujetó el pelo en una cola de caballo. Luego, hizo lo que pudo con Tony. Para sí misma eligió un viejo vestido que aún tenía buen aspecto. Metió a los niños en la camioneta y se fueron.

Poco después, el motor dejó de funcionar de repente. Bella aún tuvo tiempo de echar la camioneta a un lado de la carretera para que no molestara a otros coches.

—¿Por qué paramos, mamá?

—El coche se ha roto, corazón. Y yo no sé arreglarlo.

—Deberíamos llamar a Edward. El vendrá a rescatarnos.

— No tenemos teléfono — Bella trató de poner en marcha el motor, pero no pasó nada.

Un coche se detuvo tras ellos.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó la mujer que lo conducía.

—¿Va al pueblo? —preguntó Bella—. Si es así, ¿le importaría pasar por el taller mecánico para que envíen a alguien?

—¿Abren los domingos?

Bella no lo sabía. Pero al menos podría pagar por el servicio, gracias a Edward.

—Probablemente no. Gracias de todos modos.

La mujer se alejó.

Bella permaneció unos minutos sentada, hasta que Renesme se cansó de esperar y empezó a moverse inquieta en el asiento.

—Será mejor que volvamos andando a casa —dijo Bella. Afortunadamente, no debían de haber hecho más de un par de kilómetros.

—Pero yo quiero ir a la escuela dominical.

—Lo siento, pero hoy no va a poder ser. Puede que el próximo domingo, cuando nos hayan arreglado la camioneta.

Bella lamentó haberse puesto los zapatos de tacón alto. La vuelta a casa iba a resultar bastante incómoda con ellos. Salió del coche y ayudó a bajar a Renesme.

—Yo llevaré a Tony y tu puedes ocuparte de la bolsa, ¿de acuerdo?

Renesme asintió.

— Ojalá estuviera aquí Edward. El podría llevarme a mí y la bolsa.

— Nosotras somos fuertes, nena. Podemos cuidar de nosotras mismas. Oh, mira, una mariposa. Vamos a contar las mariposas que veamos de aquí a casa. Quien más cuente, gana.

—¿Qué voy a ganar, mamá?

—¿Qué te parecería el último trozo de la tarta que envió la señora Cullen?

—De acuerdo —dijo Renesme, más animada. Quince minutos después, en lugar de buscar mariposas estaba quejándose de que le dolían los pies. Quería que su madre la llevara en brazos, pero Bella sabía que no era posible. Cuando oyeron el sonido de otro vehículo, se apartaron a un lado de la carretera.

—Es un todoterreno rojo, mamá. ¡A lo mejor es Edward!

—No creo, cariño. Vamos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo junto a ellas y una conocida voz surgió del interior, Bella se alegró mucho de poder saludar a Edward Cullen.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿No sabéis que caminar por la carretera es peligroso? He visto vuestra camioneta un poco más atrás. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Se ha parado.

Edward abrió la puerta de pasajeros.

— Vamos, entrad.

— No queremos entretenerte ni desviarte de tu camino, Edward —dijo Bella a pesar de su cansancio—. Estaremos bien.

Pero Renesme ya se estaba subiendo al coche.

—¡Baja, Renesme! No vamos a ir con Edward.

Edward estaba sonriendo.

—No seas tan testaruda, Bella. Vamos. Ella dudó un momento y luego dijo

—De acuerdo, pero con que nos lleves de vuelta a casa nos bastará.

—No. Estáis vestidos para ir a la iglesia. Podemos llegar a tiempo al sermón después de dejar a los niños en la guardería para que pasen un buen rato.

—No podemos ir juntos a la iglesia, Edward. La gente pensará...

—Les aclararemos las cosas —Edward alargó una mano para ayudarla a subir y ella cedió. El tomó la cesta de Tony en sus fuertes brazos y Bella se sentó junto a Renesme.

—Ponte el cinturón, mamá.

—Sí, mamá. Ponte el cinturón —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella permaneció en silencio mientras se dirigían a la iglesia. No tenía modo de volver a casa y no quería que la vieran saliendo de la iglesia con Edward. Sería el modo más seguro de despertar las habladurías.

— ¿Está abierto hoy el garaje?

—No creo. Mañana me ocuparé de que alguien vaya a ver tu camioneta.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso, gracias —dijo Bella. Edward le dedicó una mirada divertida y luego la ignoró el resto del camino.

Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por comentar: ichigoneeko, Karili, Jess


	7. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando entraron en la iglesia y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos, Bella supo que no se había equivocado. Se inclinó hacia Edward.

—Todo el mundo está susurrando.

—Ya te he dicho que no té preocupes. Después del sermón te presentaré a algunos hombres agradables.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Si Edward llevaba adelante su plan, todo el mundo pensaría que había ido a la iglesia a atrapar un hombre.

—No quiero un marido, Edward.

— Tienes que pensar en Renesme y en Anthony. Necesitan un papá.

Bella se alegró de que Renesme no estuviera allí para escucharlo.

Entraron en una fila llena de los Cullen. Aquello no iba a servir precisamente para que la gente pensara que ella era una simple amiga.

Cuando terminó el servicio, Edward tomó a Bella por el codo y la condujo hacia la guardería.

—Es posible que Emmett y Rosalie puedan llevamos a casa —susurró ella—. Así no tendrás que molestarte.

Edward dejó caer el brazo y se apartó de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tanto odias que te vean conmigo?

La amargura de su tono hizo comprender a Bella lo que la madre de Edward le había contado sobre él la primera vez.

— Sólo trato de protegerte, Edward.

El se quedó mirándola.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No vas a encontrar una mujer con la que casarte si te pasas el día ayudándome.

— Estás loca.

—No lo estoy. Tu madre dijo que debería presentarte a otras mujeres.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—En ese caso, la que está loca es mi madre. Vamos a por los niños.

Bella decidió dejar el tema.

Cuando llegaron a la guardería de la iglesia encontraron a Renesme jugando con Drew. Luego, fueron a la habitación en que estaban los bebés. Edward saludó a la encargada.

—Hola, SaIly. Venimos a por Anthony.

Sally lo miró con expresión confundida.

—En realidad se llama Tony —dijo Bella.

—Sí, pero lo llamamos Anthony.

Bella fue a protestar, pero SaIly ya había ido a por el niño. Lo tomó en brazos y se lo entregó.

—Anthony ha sido un chico muy bueno. Bella rió.

—Claro que sí.

—No ha salido a ti, desde luego —bromeó SaIly.

Bella decidió mantenerse en silencio. Hacer cualquier comentario sólo habría servido para llamar más la atención. Cuando se volvieron estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con Rosalie.

—¿Podrías acercamos a los niños y a mí a casa, Rosalie? Mi camioneta se ha averiado.

— Desde luego, pero mamá Cullen ha dicho que ibais a venir a comer.

— Oh, no. No podría hacer eso...

—Pero la comida de los domingos es una tradición.

— Supongo que es una tradición familiar, pero nosotros no pertenecemos a vuestra familia.

Renesme alzó el rostro.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo jugar con Drew un poco más?

Edward tomó a la niña en brazos.

—Por supuesto.

—Edward... —protestó Bella.

—Vamos, Bella. Será muy divertido para Renesme.

Bella supo que había perdido el control. Suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro de que no le importará a tu madre?

—Le encantará.

Por supuesto, todos acabaron en el todoterreno de Edward camino de casa de sus padres.

Ya que todos los asistentes a la comida eran familiares, Bella supuso que comprenderían que no había nada romántico en todo aquello. Hasta que Renesme empezó a hablar.

—Mamá dice que quieres tener hijos, Edward —dijo de repente.

Bella estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—No, Renesme —dijo, tensa. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward.

— Es un tema demasiado personal.

—Si tú lo sabes, ¿por qué no puede saberlo Renesme?

Bella cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba.

—A mi me gustaría ser tu hija —dijo la niña.

—A mí también me gustaría que lo fueras, cariño, pero no sé lo que pensaría Anthony.

—A él también le gustaría.

—No puedes pedir ser la hija de Edward, Renesme —dijo Bella con firmeza.

—¿Porqué no?

— Simplemente porque no. Y no digas otra palabra al respecto.

Renesme miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido, pero ella no le sonrió. La había avergonzado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Bella se reunió con las demás mujeres en la cocina y se disculpó de inmediato con la madre de Edward.

—No te preocupes, Bella. No me preocupa en lo más mínimo lo que ha dicho la niña. De hecho, me parece una idea estupenda.

— ¡ Señora Cullen! —protestó Bella, escandalizada—. Le había prometido que ayudaría a Edward a encontrar una esposa.

—Lo sé, querida, pero creo que la idea de Renesme es aún mejor.

Bella se ruborizó intensamente.

—Yo... pensaba pedirles a Rosalie y a Alice que me ayudaran. No conozco demasiadas mujeres.

—¿Crees que Edward no conoce gente? —preguntó Esme—. Conoce prácticamente a todo el mundo en el condado, pero tú eres la única mujer en que se ha interesado.

—Sólo me está ayudando.

—¿No te das cuenta, Bella? Nunca he visto a Edward tan feliz. Es como si realmente fuera el padre de Renesme.

Bella se rindió. Secó los platos que Esme iba lavando. Cuando Alice y Rosalie empezaron a hablar de su tienda se relajó un poco. Tras secar los platos dio las gracias a Esme por haberlos invitado a comer y fue a buscar a Edward.

—¿Podrías acercarnos a casa ahora, por favor?

Edward no parecía tener prisa. Estaba jugando con Anthony.

—¿Dónde está Renesme? —preguntó Bella sin darle tiempo a contestar al ver que su hija no andaba por allí.

—Ha ido a enseñarle la vaquilla a Drew.

—¿Han ido solos?

Emmett rió.

—Ya nos preocuparemos por eso cuando vayan solos al establo a los quince años.

Todos los hombres rieron, excepto el señor Cullen.

—No hagas caso de sus burlas, Bella.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, agradecida por el comentario. Luego, dijo que iba a por Renesme porque iban a volver a casa si a Edward no le importaba.

Edward se levantó.

—Te acompaño.

— Gracias — dijo ella con suavidad. La alegró que la acompañara... hasta que pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—¡Edward! —susurró—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El la miró con expresión sinceramente inocente.

— Te estoy acompañando al establo.

— ¡ Con tu brazo sobre mi hombro!

—¿Tienes miedo de que deje caer a Anthony?

—No, pero.., oh, da igual.

Edward la estrechó contra su costado.

—Tengo una idea que puede que resuelva todo. Hablaremos luego.

Bella no podía imaginar a qué se refería.

Edward los llevó a casa un par de horas después. Esme se las había arreglado para retrasar su marcho pero, finalmente, Bella había insistido. En cuanto llegaron a casa acostó a Renesme y a Anthony para que echaran la siesta.

— ¿Qué idea has tenido para resolver las cosas? — preguntó cuando salió del dormitorio.

—Antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta —dijo Edward—. ¿Estabas enamorada de Jacob?

Aquello era la última pregunta que esperaba Bella. Y no era una pregunta fácil.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Porque tengo la impresión de que no tienes intención de volver a casarte.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo?

—Por eso te he hecho la pregunta. ¿Por qué te casaste con Jacob si no lo amabas?

Bella se volvió para evitar que Edward viera sus lágrimas.

—Yo estaba sola y pensé que él me quería. Mis padres acababan de morir y yo necesitaba alguien que me quisiera. Fue un error terrible, pero pagué por él y no pienso volver a cometerlo.

— Pero sabes que tus hijos necesitan un padre...

—¡Deja de decir eso! Mis hijos están bien, y no precisamente gracias a Jacob.

— Estoy de acuerdo, excepto por el hecho de que Renesme quiere ser mi hija.

—Probablemente mañana querrá que seas Santa Claus. Los niños cambian constantemente de opinión —Bella no podía creer que Edward pareciera dolido por sus palabras, pero así era—. No pretendía herir tus sentimientos, Edward. Serías un padre maravilloso, pero no tienes por qué casarte con una viuda con dos hijos.

De pronto pensó en algo. Oh, no! ¿Y si Edward no podía tener hijos? No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él al ver su expresión.

—¿Puedes… tener hijos?

La expresión preocupada Edward dio paso a una risita sexy que hizo que Bella sintiera un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. De pronto se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Nunca lo he intentado. ¿Qué te parece si probamos ahora?

— ¡ Edward Cullen! No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo así —Bella lo empujó, pues temió que se diera cuenta de cuánto le gustaba que la tocara.

—Ahora ya sabes cuál es mi idea —dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara.

— Pero te he dicho que no quiero casarme.

—Pero vas a tener que hacerlo. Tus hijos necesitan un padre. Y tú necesitas un marido.

—Espera un momento, Edward. Yo puedo ocuparme de mis hijos y de mí misma.

—No lo estás haciendo mal, desde luego, pero éste es un mundo muy duro. ¿No te gustaría poder apoyar tu cabeza de vez en cuando sobre mi hombro mientras yo me ocupo de todo?

Bella no podía admitir lo tentador que sonaba aquello.

—No.

Edward suspiró.

—Eres una dama muy testaruda. Te lo voy decir con toda claridad: no me he casado porque la mayoría de las mujeres sólo se interesan por mi dinero. Creen que soy muy feo.

—¡Eso es una tontería, Edward!

—No lo es. Pero a ti no parece importarte mi aspecto. Renesme no me tiene miedo y Anthony... bueno, él aún es demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta.

—No se da cuenta porque no eres feo. Eres un hombre cariñoso y amable.

— Si quieres también puedes decir que tengo una gran personalidad. Ya sé lo que quiere decir eso.

Bella se sentía tan frustrada que cerró un puño y lo golpeó en el hombro.

La reacción de Edward consistió en tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

Bella apenas durmió aquella noche. No podía apartar de su cabeza la sugerencia de Edward. Era una idea absurda, pero también resultaba tentadora la posibilidad de contar con su ayuda para resolver sus problemas durante el resto de su vida. Pero si aceptara estaría haciendo aquello de lo que Edward acusaba a las otras mujeres: casarse con él por su dinero.

Y Edward no merecía aquello.

Y casarse con él por lo que pudiera ofrecerle no sería lo peor. Bella nunca había disfrutado de sus relaciones sexuales con Jacob. El nunca se esforzó en darle placer, ni se molestó en enseñarle a dárselo a él. Jacob tomaba lo que quería y luego la abandonaba. Y eso era lo que Bella había llegado a esperar de los hombres. Pero Edward le había enseñado algo distinto con su beso. Había sido un beso tierno, amoroso, paciente. Y le había hecho desear que la besara de nuevo. Estaba conmocionada por su reacción.

Y se preguntó cómo habría afectado a Edward. Probablemente estaría dormido como un tronco. Si no le había gustado besarla, tal vez habría renunciado a su idea de casarse. No se había quedado mucho tiempo a averiguar lo que pensaba.

Cerró los ojos con firmeza y trató de pensar en otras cosas. Se quedó dormida cuando ya estaba amaneciendo.

Edward despertó temprano y se preguntó de inmediato si Bella había cambiado de opinión. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que Renesme quería tenerlo por padre, había creído que tenía una oportunidad. Pero si a Bella no le gustaban sus besos no había arreglo posible. No podía aceptar un matrimonio sin sexo. Quería un matrimonio de verdad, tal vez incluso con más hijos. ¿Aceptaría Bella alguna vez algo así?

El ya sabía con certeza que ella lo excitaba, le habría gustado saber si a ella le había sucedido lo mismo con su beso. Tal vez iría a visitarla a la hora de la siesta. Quería saber cómo había reaccionado. Se levantó antes de su hora habitual. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bella supiera lo que era un matrimonio real. Jacob no debía de haber hecho mucho por alimentar el romance en el suyo.

Sí, definitivamente iba a visitar a Bella.

Edward llamó a la puerta. Sabía que estaban porque la camioneta estaba aparcada ante la casa. Volvió a llamar con más fuerza. Esperó un poco más y finalmente abrió y asomo la cabeza.

—¿Bella?

Cuando Bella se volvió, Edward vio que sostenía a Anthony contra su hombro y que el bebé estaba llorando.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

— Anthony está enfermo. Tiene mucha fiebre — dijo ella, llorosa.

— ¿Has llamado al médico?

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras Edward palmeaba la espalda del niño.

Enseguida, Edward descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número del médico de Emmett. Respondió la enfermera.

— Soy Edward Cullen. Llamo respecto a un paciente de nueve meses. Tiene fiebre muy alta y no para de llorar.

—¿Quien es el paciente?

— Anthony Swan.

—¿Se refiere a Tony Swan? —preguntó la enfermera, desconcertada—. El doctor atendió su parto, pero sólo lo ha visto un par de veces desde entonces.

— ¿Quiere hablar con su madre?

—Sí, por favor.

Edward alcanzó el auricular a Bella y tomó a Anthony de sus brazos.

Tras una breve conversación, Bella quedó con la enfermera para llevar al niño a la consulta.

—Yo os llevaré —dijo Edward—. ¿Dónde está Renesme?

—En la cama, dormida.

Edward llamó a su madre. Le explicó la situación y Esme prometió ir enseguida.

—Mamá va a venir. Se llevara a Renesme a su casa cuando se despierte. Así podrá echar una buena siesta. Ella no tiene síntomas de ninguna clase, ¿no?

— No.

Edward siguió hablando mientras sostenía el bebé y le dijo a Bella que fuera a por la bolsa de los pañales. Ella lo hizo así. Luego, recordó que no le había preguntado por qué había ido a su casa. Edward pensó que no era conveniente que respondiera con total sinceridad. Dijo que había sido por pura coincidencia. Ella asintió, distraída por los gritos de Anthony. En cuanto Esme llegó, se fueron al médico.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta, los llorosos gritos de Anthony sobresaltaron a los demás pacientes. La enfermera los condujo a una habitación privada.

—El doctor estará enseguida con ustedes.

Un momento después entró el doctor Patrick Wilson, que sonrió y saludó a Edward con una palmada en el hombro.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Swan? — preguntó a Bella en tono más formal.

—Creo que se sentirá mejor cuando Anthony se sienta mejor —dijo Edward.

—Bien. Póngalo en la camilla para que le echemos un vistazo. ¿Ha estado con otros niños últimamente?

—Ha pasado un día con Drew y Alexandra.

El doctor asintió.

—Alexandra cayó ayer con el sarampión. Supongo que eso es lo que está molestando a Anthony — tras examinar al niño dijo—: Está claro que es sarampión. ¿Renesme está vacunada?

—No. El médico al que íbamos no lo consideró necesario en su momento. Pero Renesme ya estuvo ex puesta al sarampión cuando era más pequeña — dijo Bella con un suspiró.

El doctor dio al niño una aspirina infantil que alivió sus llantos. Después dio instrucciones a Bella sobre cómo debía cuidarlo. Incluso le dijo que era bueno que hubiera caído tan pronto con el sarampión, aunque Edward no lo creía así. Se sentía culpable.

—En el caso de los niños es especialmente conveniente que lo pasen cuanto antes — añadió el doctor—. Los hombres pueden quedarse estériles si sufren esa enfermedad siendo ya mayores.

Cuando volvían al todoterreno, Edward se ofreció a ir a comprar las medicinas que había recetado Patrick para Anthony. Mientras estaba en la farmacia llamó a su madre.

—Dile a Bella que será mejor que los dos niños estén en mi casa. Iba a resultarle muy complicado ocuparse de los dos sola. Y compra sales de avena.

—Ya tengo una caja.

—Compra otro par. No hacen ningún daño y les sienta bien a los niños. ¿Has comprado loción de calamina?

—Sí. El doctor la ha recomendado. ¿Cómo está Renesme?

— Empieza a mostrar algún síntoma. También he llamado a Rosalie, que me ha contado lo que había dicho el médico, así que he supuesto lo que estaba pasando.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que llevar algo más?

—Sí, compra algo de helado. Hará que Anthony se sienta mejor.

—Bien. Si no hay problema, yo también quiero quedarme en tu casa. Me gustaría ayudar.

—A Renesme le vendrá bien un papá. Temporalmente, por supuesto.

—No te burles de mí delante de Bella, mamá. Este tema le disgusta.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que sería una solución perfecta, ¿no te parece?

Edward le dio una respuesta ambigua y colgó. El estaba pensando en lo mismo. Por eso había ido a ver a Bella aquel día, para averiguar cómo le había sentado su beso. Era un tema importante, pero no podía abordarlo en aquellas circunstancias. Bella estaba total mente centrada en Anthony. Ni siquiera sabía todavía que Renesme también estaba mostrando síntomas. Todo lo que podía hacer era darle su apoyo hasta que la situación mejorara.

Al menos, todo aquello serviría para que los lazos de Bella con su familia se hicieran más fuertes. Sus hijos necesitaban una gran familia. Pensó en Renesme. A la niña le había caído bien Drew, y viceversa.

Pero la mejor parte de aquella fantasía llegaría cuando pudiera llevar a Bella y a sus hijos a vivir a su casa. No era amor. De eso estaba seguro... o eso creía, al menos. Se sentía atraído por Bella, por supuesto, ¿pero qué hombre no se habría sentido atraído por una morena tan guapa y con tan buen corazón? Ella se merecía lo mejor.

No creía que fuera egoísta por su parte pensar que podía ocuparse de Bella y de sus hijos. No estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero quería intentarlo.

Empezaría por ayudar con la recuperación de los niños. Luego, ya pensaría en el mejor modo de abordar el asunto.

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, Mil gracias por las alertas y los favoritos.**

**Gracias: StewPattz, Karili, Alecullenn, Alimago, Lectora.**

**Nos leemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo :D**

**BESOS**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 7**

No podemos quedarnos en casa de tu madre. ¿Qué diría la gente?

—¿Y si Renesme cae también con el sarampión? ¿Cómo ibas a arreglártelas?

—Le pediré a alguien de la iglesia que venga a echar una mano de vez en cuando.

—¿A las dos de la mañana?

—Nos las arreglaremos, Edward. No te va a quedar ninguna reputación si me aprovecho de tu madre.

— ¿Quién te ayudó cuanto tuviste a tus hijos?

—La madre de Jacob me echó una mano cuando tuve a Renesme. Cuando Anthony nació contraté a una amiga de mi suegra para que se ocupara de Renesme.

—Lo mejor es la familia —dijo Edward, convencido de que tenía razón.

—Por supuesto, ¡pero yo no tenía ninguna! —la sonrisa de Edward sólo sirvió para irritar aún más a Bella —. ¿Cómo estaba Renesme?

— Me temo que empieza a tener fiebre.

Bella gimió.

—¿Y Drew? El médico ha dicho que para los niños puede ser peor.

— Ya pasó el sarampión hace un par de años.

—Oh, bien. Así Rosalie sólo tendrá que preocuparse de Alexandra.

Edward aparcó el todoterreno y salió para ayudar a Bella.

—Tú lleva a Anthony y yo me ocupo de todo lo demás.

—Sólo voy a pasar para dar las gracias a Esme y recoger a Renesme. No puedo quedarme.

— Si te quedas aquí habrá menos cotilleos que si yo voy a tu casa.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Bella.

—No, cariño, pero no pienso permitir que te ocupes de los niños sin ayuda.

Bella movió la cabeza, exasperada, y se encaminó hacia la casa. Edward la siguió.

—Si te vas, mamá se preocupará y querrá ir a tu casa, lo que alterará el ritmo de vida de mi padre.

—Me las arreglaré.

—A ver cómo convences a mi madre de eso —Edward sabía que no lo conseguiría. Estaba seguro de que su madre trataba de ayudarlo a casarse con Bella, de manera que la animaría a quedarse por encima de todo.

Como había supuesto, Esme no quiso oír nada de que Bella volviera a su casa sola con los niños.

— Tendrías que levantarte muchas veces por la noche para atenderlos y acabarías extenuada.

—Me las arreglaré —insistió Bella, pero Edward notó que su tono ya no era tan firme.

—Sé que podrías hacerlo, pero no sería saludable. Si te quedas aquí yo puedo ocuparme de cocinar y tú de dar los baños de sales de avena a los niños. Edward puede darles la calamina y entretenerlos cuando no tengan sueño. El sarampión puede ser muy molesto.

—Pero al señor Cullen no le gustara que su vida se altere tanto —dijo Bella, desesperada por encontrar algún motivo para irse.

Pero Edward no creía que fuera a utilizar el verdadero motivo de su empeño, que era tratar de evitar hablar con él.

Al ver que a Bella no se le ocurría nada más, Esme asintió.

—Está acordado. Os quedáis —Bella fue a decir algo, pero ella la interrumpió—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y traes algo de ropa para todos? Renesme aún está dormida y parece que el pobre Anthony se ha agotado de tanto llorar.

Edward tomó a Bella del brazo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— Buena idea, mamá.

— ¡Espera! — protestó Bella.

—No me importa si te gusta tener a tus hijos desnudos, pero la gente murmuraría por un comportamiento tan poco apropiado — bromeó Edward.

Ella le lanzó una mirada iracunda, pero no se apartó.

Una vez en el todoterreno permaneció en silencio, mirando de frente.

—Si te preocupa que vaya a aprovecharme de nuestra situación, simplemente avísame cuando haga que te sientas incómoda.

Bella no dijo nada.

—Me refiero a que a veces los besos pueden estar muy bien.

Silencio.

— ¿Tanto odiaste que te besara ayer? — preguntó Edward en tono lastimero.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella sin mirarlo, y volvió a cerrar la boca de inmediato.

Edward se animó de inmediato. Bella no había odiado que la besara. Estaba deseando volver a hacerlo.

Bella llenó rápidamente la única maleta que poseía. No podía rechazar la ayuda que le ofrecían. Sabía que los niños se sentirían felices siendo mimados por los Cullen. Pero ella debía evitar a Edward.

No había querido que pareciera que había disfrutado del beso, pero su tono había sido tan lastimero... Supuso que sólo lo había simulado, pero ella había caído de lleno en la trampa.

Los siguientes días iban a ser una auténtica prueba y debía mantenerse fuerte.

—Estoy lista —dijo cuando salió al cuarto de estar, donde Edward la aguardaba.

— Has sido muy rápida.

—Querría estar en casa de tu madre cuando los niños despierten.

—Buena idea. Vamos.

Durante el trayecto de regreso Edward habló sobre la cosecha y los terneros que habían nacido recientemente. Cualquier cosa para apartar la mente de Bella de sus niños enfermos. Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco lloró.

Cuando se detuvieron Edward le dijo que entrara y que él se ocuparía de la maleta.

Aquella tarde, Edward trató de ser útil. Bella era una madre muy abnegada y pasó cada minuto con los niños. Anthony empezaba a superar la crisis, pero Renesme tenía fiebre alta y estaba muy incómoda. Bella la tenía en brazos y le cantaba suaves canciones.

Cuando Esme les dijo que la comida estaba lista, Bella se negó a dejar a Renesme.

—Carlisle y yo nos ocuparemos de los niños y trataremos de que coman algo. Tú y Edward necesitáis recuperar fuerzas.

— ¡Oh, no! No podría pediros que...

—No nos lo estás pidiendo, niña. Nos estamos ofreciendo voluntarios. Y no olvides que hemos cuidado de nuestros seis hijos cuando han tenido el sarampión.

—Por supuesto, pero no me parece bien que... Esme tomó a Renesme de brazos de su madre y le susurró algo al oído. La niña asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Edward dijo que él llevaría a Anthony.

—Gracias, querido.

Edward sujetó a Anthony en un brazo y tomó a Bella de la mano para que lo acompañara.

— No puedo permitir que tus padres...

—Papá se va a disgustar mucho si no lo consideras capaz de ocuparse de Anthony. Se le dan muy bien los niños. Tiene un montón de práctica.

—Ya sabes que ése no es el motivo, Edward. Seguro que se le dan bien los niños, pero no tiene por qué utilizar la hora de su comida para ocuparse de mis hijos.

La única respuesta de Edward fue hacer lo que llevaba deseando todo el día. Se inclinó y besó a Bella.

Ella no se apartó.

—Pregúntaselo, cariño. Te dirá que ocuparse de los niños le hace volver a sentirse joven.

En su interior, Edward estaba de celebración. Bella ni siquiera le había dicho que no lo besara. La acompañó a la cocina antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Mientras Bella explicaba a los Cullen que podría arreglárselas de manera que ellos pudieran comer tranquilamente, Edward se sentó frente a sus padres y junto al sitio de Bella.

—Oh, no te lo he explicado —dijo Esme—. Nosotros ya hemos comido tranquilamente. Ahora es vuestro turno. Casi siempre hemos comido en tandas. Es algo normal para nosotros.

—Pero...

—Dame al niño, hijo —dijo Carlisle—. Se me dan mejor los niños. Me encantan las niñas, pero me camelan fácilmente.

Carol rió.

—Es un viejo blandengue. Alice solía conseguir de él todo lo que quería, hasta que tuve que intervenir — se volvió hacia Edward —. Ahora llena el plato de Bella. Seguro que ni siquiera ha almorzado.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Almorzar? No lograba recordarlo. De pronto su estómago gruñó y ella se ruborizó.

—No te disculpes, niña. Sabía que eras una de esas madres que no piensan en sí mismas cuando sus hijos están enfermos. Así es como debería ser, pero ahora tienes que recuperar las fuerzas para seguir.

Bella tenía hambre. Comió tanto que le dio vergüenza.

La tranquila comida fue tan reconfortante para ella como la calamina para Renesme. Aunque estaba cansada cuando se levantó de la mesa, había recuperado suficientes fuerzas como para superar la tarde. Tendría que dar a los niños sus baños de sales de avena. Renesme sólo tenía un par de granos, pero Anthony estaba cubierto. Edward había pasado casi toda la tarde con él. Era muy bueno con el pequeño Anthony... Tony. Estaba empezando a perder la objetividad.

El tercer día, Anthony echó su habitual siesta mientras Renesme no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama y le rogaba a su madre que le quitara los picores.

— ¿Crees que Anthony está mejor o peor? — preguntó a Esme. Se había vuelto muy dependiente de la madre de Edward.

Esme pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Creo que se está poniendo bien.

El alivio que sintió Bella la impulsó a hacer lo que había tratado de evitar. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Esme y lloró.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

—Pero no creas que eso significa que está completamente recuperado. Ha perdido fuerza y peso. Tendrá que recuperarse poco a poco.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Te dejo sola cinco minutos y te pones a llorar? —dijo Edward desde el umbral.

Bella se frotó rápidamente las lágrimas.

—No pasa... nada.

— Tonterías. Pensamos que Anthony está mejorando y Renesme no tardará en seguirlo —dijo Esme.

— Gracias, Esme —dijo Bella—. Tu ayuda ha sido maravillosa.

—¿Y yo qué? Yo también he trabajado. ¿No me vas a dar las gracias?

Tras un momento de duda, Bella se acercó a Edward y le dio un abrazo. Pero sabía lo que iba a venir. Edward había empezado a besarla cada vez que debía animarla. Como esperaba, la besó en los labios y la abrazó.

—¡Edward! —Bella se apartó de inmediato—. ¿Qué va a pensar tu madre?

—Ha salido antes de que te tocara. Es muy discreta.

—Oh, no. ¡Temo que se haya disgustado!

Edward volvió a besarla. Fue un beso rápido y atrevido que casi hizo reír a Bella.

— ¡Probablemente habrá cruzado los dedos para que estés tan agradecida como para casarte conmigo!

Bella se ruborizó. No quería hablar de aquello en esos momentos. Tenía que rechazar a Edward. De lo contrario se estaría aprovechando de él. Había momentos en que resultaba tan tentador con sus sonrisas, sus besos y su fuerza que estaba teniendo dificultades para resistirse. Pero ya que los niños estaban mejorando, pronto podrían irse de allí. Esa era una buena noticia.

Tres días después supo que había cometido un error. Estar alejada de Edward no era la solución de todos sus problemas.

Renesme entró corriendo en la cocina y Bella supo que iba a volver a escuchar su pregunta.

—¿Cuándo va a venir Edward a vernos, mamá?

—No lo sé, Renesme. Estoy segura de que tendrá mucho trabajo en su granja, porque apenas trabajó mientras estuvisteis enfermos.

—¡Pero no lo hemos visto en tres días!

En aquella ocasión Bella no se alegró de que Renesme hubiera aprendido a contar.

—¿Has recogido tus juguetes como te he pedido?

Renesme hizo un puchero.

— Quiero que Edward vea mis dibujos de colores. Sé que le gustarán.

—Es cierto, pero yo me voy a poner triste si viene a vemos y la casa está sin recoger.

Renesme se metió un dedo en la boca, pensativa. Finalmente se encaminó a su dormitorio.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a recoger mi cuarto para que Edward venga.

—Bien —Bella no sabía cómo iba a explicarle por qué Edward no había acudido a verlas después de que recogiera su cuarto.

La niña parecía convencida de que iba a ir, pero ella no lo estaba tanto. Creía que Edward se había dado cuenta de que no se iba a casar con él. Aquello lo mantendría alejado. Cuando a la mañana siguiente abrió el periódico semanal de Lawton se quedó boquiabierta. En la primera página había una foto de Edward con los brazos alrededor de una joven rubia que lo miraba con auténtica adoración.

—Mira, Renesme. Aquí hay una foto de Edward.

Renesme corrió junto a su madre.

— ¡Es Edward! —Exclamó, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante—. ¿Quién es ella?

—No lo sé, cariño. Parece una amiga de Edward.

—¡No me gusta!

—Es muy guapa —dijo Bella.

Comprendía los sentimientos de su hija, pero tenía que hacerle comprender que debía renunciar a su esperanza de tener a Edward como padre.

Renesme volvió a mirar la foto.

—No me gusta —repitió. Tras un momento de silencio miró a Bella—. Edward no va a ser mi papá, ¿verdad?

—No, cariño. Se casará con una mujer guapa como ésta y tendrá hijos.

Renesme parecía desconsolada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió de la habitación. Bella habría querido abrazarla y decirle que ella le buscaría un papá, pero no podía mentir a su hija.

El sonido de un vehículo deteniéndose en el patio delantero llevó a Bella hasta la ventana. Su corazón latió más deprisa al ver a Edward.

—Hola, Edward —saludó cuando abrió—. ¿Algo va mal?

—No si vosotras estáis bien.

—Claro que lo estamos —Bella se apartó para dejarlo pasar, reacia—. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Claro que quiero. Vengo con instrucciones estrictas para comprobar qué tal están los niños. Y a darles estas galletas que ha hecho mi madre.

—Oh, no debería haberse tomado la molestia.

—Le encanta preparar galletas. Además, quiere que los niños sepan que no los ha olvidado.

—No, claro que no. Renesme y yo le escribimos una nota de agradecimiento ayer. Supongo que le llegará mañana.

—Bien. Eso le gustará. ¿Me habéis escrito a mí otra?

—Claro que sí —dijo Bella, sin mirarlo. Edward no podía estar satisfecho con su tono formal y distante, y lo sabía.

Él apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros para que lo mirara.

—¿Por qué no me va a gustar la nota?

—Yo no he dicho que no fuera a gustarte.

—Lo he deducido por la expresión de tu rostro.

Bella oyó unos pasitos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

—Voy a decirles a los niños que tu madre les ha enviado galletas.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — preguntó Edward.

—No quiero levantar a los niños y que se exciten por tu presencia.

—¿Ya están en la cama?

— Sí. Aún se están recuperando.

—Mamá pensaba que ya estarían totalmente recuperados. Será mejor que vaya a echarles un vistazo. Se va a preocupar.

Cuando fue a pasar junto a Bella, ella lo sujetó por el brazo.

— Ellos...

—¡Edward! —Exclamó Renesme—. ¡Eres tú!

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ángel mío. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estaba bien hasta que vi la foto...

Bella cerró los ojos para que Edward no viera lo disgustada que estaba.

Edward se agachó frente a la niña.

—¿Qué foto, Renesme?

— Esa del periódico en la que sales abrazado a una chica.

Edward se levantó y miró a Bella.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó, perplejo.

Bella tomó el periódico y lo deslizó por la mesa hacia él. Se volvió con la esperanza de ocultar su angustia.

—¡Te refieres a esta chica? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡ Sí! —exclamó Renesme—. Te gusta más que yo.

—De eso nada. Tuvimos que posar para la foto.

—¿Que significa eso?

— Significa que nos pidieron que nos diéramos un abrazo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Renesme.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo Bella.

—Claro que lo es —dijo Edward—. Tuve que abrazarla porque salvé su vida el año pasado.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Renesme, maravillada.

—Estaba nadando y le dio un calambre. Yo vi cómo se hundía y me lancé a salvarla. Querían recordar a la gente lo sucedido para que den dinero para los programas de la comunidad.

—¿Entonces no la quieres más que a nosotros? — preguntó Renesme, anhelante.

—Por supuesto que no. De hecho, quiero casarme con tu mamá y ser tu papá. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

**¡Un capitulo más! Gracias por las alertas y favoritos. Gracias a las chicas que comentan.**

**Gracias: Jess, Beakis, Alimago, StewPattz, Karili, Luy, Sonia Ivette, BarbyBells.**

**Que tengan una feliz noche Buena y una feliz navidad, Nos leemos mañana :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 8**

Renesme gritó y se arrojó entre los brazos expectantes de Edward.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella, con la intención de interrumpir aquella absurda celebración. Por mucho que la atrajera Edward, sabía que no era la mujer adecuada para él. No pensaba atraparlo aceptando casarse con él.

Renesme parecía a punto de llorar.

— ¡Edward quiere ser mi papá! ¿Por qué dices que no?

—Porque no podemos aprovecharnos de él. No podemos casarnos con él —Bella respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

Edward dejó a Renesme en el suelo.

—Ve a leer un cuento, cariño, y deja que yo hable con tu madre. La convenceré.

—Vale, pero inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas, Edward.

Él la besó y luego la hizo girar en dirección a la puerta.

—Lo haré. Ahora, vete.

Bella quería conservar a Renesme a su lado. Necesitaba su presencia para no ceder a las sugerencias de Edward. Cerró los ojos y rezó para ser fuerte. Cuando él le tocó un hombro los abrió.

— No deberías haberle dicho eso a Renesme. Sabes que deberías buscar una mujer que no tuviera ya hijos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que soy demasiado joven como para ser el padre de Renesme?

—No, claro que no, pero mereces alguien que tenga tus hijos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no puedes tener más hijos? ¿O que no quieres tenerlos?

Bella apretó los labios. Por supuesto que quería tener hijos con Edward. Después de la indiferencia de Jacob hacia los suyos, el entusiasmo que mostraba Edward con ellos era una delicia.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, Edward. Deberías tener tu primer hijo con una mujer que comparta su primera vez contigo.

— ¿Por qué elegir una mujer sin experiencia pudiendo tener otra que ha demostrado que puede tener unos hijos maravillosos?

—¡No seas ridículo!

Edward la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando sus labios cubrieron los de ella, Bella se derritió. Sus besos eran tan dulces...

—¿Lo ves? Te gusta besarme.

—Hay cosas más importantes en un matrimonio que saber besar bien. ¡Jacob besaba muy bien!

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo puedo besar mejor que él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bella tragó saliva antes de añadir—: Da igual.

—Tienes razón, porque estás en deuda conmigo — bromeó Edward.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

—Te he ayudado con tus problemas.

— Sí, pero tú decidiste hacerlo. Yo no pedí tu ayuda.

— Eso es cierto. Pero necesito casarme para poder volver a casarme.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa?

—He notado que muchas mujeres coquetean conmigo desde que nos ven juntos. Y he hablado con algunos amigos divorciados. Dicen que las mujeres no los dejan en paz. Parece que les gusta lo que no pueden tener.

—¿Y esperas que me case contigo para que puedas divorciarte? ¡Eso es una tontería! ¿No has pensado lo que eso podría suponer para Renesme? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cruel!

Edward se mostró desilusionado, como si lo hubiera sorprendido que su plan hubiera fallado.

—Veo que eso tampoco ha funcionado, ¿no?

—No, desde luego. No sé ni cómo se te ha ocurrido sugerir tal cosa. Sería terrible para Renesme.

—¿Qué tal si te prometo veinte años?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Veinte años de qué?

—Veinte años de matrimonio. No te dejaré durante los primeros veinte años.

—Eso es una locura, Edward. ¿Y si eres infeliz esos veinte años? Y cuando te divorciaras de mí tendrías cincuenta y cinco. Sería demasiado tarde para que volvieras a casarte y tuvieras más hijos.

—De acuerdo, voy a decirte toda la verdad. No parezco tener mucha suerte en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Nunca pensé que me casaría. Sí me caso contigo tendré dos hijos de pronto, uno o dos más… antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quiero ser padre.

Bella se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes tener problemas con las mujeres?

— No puede decirse que sea el hombre más atractivo de la zona, y mi tamaño parece intimidar a las mujeres. Casi todas las damas de por aquí se decepcionarían conmigo. Pero tú no estás interesada en una relación amorosa. Y yo podré ocuparme de tus hijos y de los que puedan venir. Es un plan perfecto.

—Es un plan absurdo, Edward. Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar alguna otra mujer.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que no. Podemos intentarlo y, si no funciona, podrás divorciarte de mí cuando quieras. De todos modos me ocuparé de que los niños no tengan ningún problema en un futuro.

Bella le dio la espalda para que no notan su deseo de contestar que sí. Estaba tratando de salvarlo de sí mismo.

—Edward, esto es una locura.

—Renesme y yo no lo creemos.

—No puedo hacerlo. Cualquier mujer te diría que es una ridiculez.

—Pregúntaselo a alguna y luego cuéntame lo que diga.

— ¡No conozco a ninguna con la que no estés relacionado de un modo u otro!

—Vayamos a ver a mi madre. Yo no le diré nada. Puedes hablar con ella mientras yo enseño a los niños los animales del establo; Ella te dará su opinión sincera.

—¿Y aceptarás lo que ella diga?

Edward dudó un momento. Luego dijo:

—De acuerdo.

Bella asintió con un suspiro. Estaba bastante segura de que a la madre de Edward no le haría gracia su plan.

— Aceptaré lo que diga si tú respondes a sus preguntas con sinceridad —añadió Edward.

—Responderé con sinceridad —dijo Bella.

Edward sonrió y dijo que iba a por los niños.

—¿Pero qué vas a decirle a Renesme? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo me ocupo de eso. No va a darte la lata —prometió Edward, que desapareció antes de que Bella pudiera protestar.

Edward no sabía lo tenaz que podía ser Renesme, pensó ella. Por eso tenía que acabar con aquello cuanto antes. De lo contrario, la niña la volvería loca.

Edward cruzó los dedos sobre el volante mientras conducía. Había pasado los últimos días en una continua conversación con sus padres. Les había explicado lo que sentía por Bella y les había pedido su consejo para abordar el tema. Pero su plan había fallado. Ahora dependía de su madre. Sabía que a su madre le gustaba Bella. Se había quedado impresionada con la entrega que había demostrado con sus hijos.

Incluso aseguraba que Bella lo amaba. Decía que la había visto mirándolo cuando creía que nadie la observaba. Edward rogó para que su madre estuviera en lo cierto. Al menos significaría que Bella estaba interesada, y eso supondría un progreso.

Cuando entraron en la cocina de Esme, Edward dijo:

—Voy a llevar a los niños a ver a los animales en el establo. ¿Te importa preparar una limonada para que la tomen con las galletas que les has enviado?

—Claro que no me importa. Quería ver a los niños, pero no quería entrometerme —dijo Esme con una sonrisa. Renesme le dio por adelantado las gracias por las galletas y la limonada. Cuando Edward se llevó a los niños se volvió hacia Bella—. Tu hija no ha sacado los buenos modales de su padre. Has hecho un buen trabajo criándola.

—Gracias, Esme, y gracias por las galletas. Renesme se estaba sintiendo un poco sola y las galletas la han animado.

—Y supongo que Edward también. Parece quererlo mucho.

Aquella era la introducción perfecta. Bella se humedeció los labios.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Esme.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo Esme con una de sus grandes sonrisas, y Bella pensó que era la persona más encantadora del mundo.

—Necesito un... consejo, y no conozco a demasiadas personas a las que pedírselo.

—Dar consejos es mi especialidad. ¡De hecho suelo darlos sin que me los pidan! —bromeó Esme—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Edward me ha pedido que me case con él —cuando el rostro de Esme se iluminó de alegría, Bella alzó una mano—. No, espera. Creo que me lo ha pedido porque quiere mucho a Renesme, y supongo que también a Anthony. Parece que no le apetece mucho crear una familia con una mujer sin experiencia como madre. He tratado de decirle que debía buscar una mujer a la que ame, pero me parece que no ha servido de mucho. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, nerviosa.

— ¿No te ha dicho que te quiere?

—No, claro que no. No tendría por qué. Son mis hijos los que lo atraen, y yo soy afortunada por ello.

—¿Y qué sientes tú por él?

Oh, oh. Bella comprendió que en aquel momento entraba en juego su promesa de ser sincera. Se miró las manos.

—Tu hijo es un hombre maravilloso. Es delicado, amable y cariñoso.

—Sí, lo es.

— No puedo creer que no haya encontrado nadie con quien casarse.

—Yo también solía pensar eso, pero me he dado cuenta de que en realidad estaba esperando a que apareciera alguien especial en su vida.

Bella alzó la cabeza de pronto al oír aquello.

—¿Crees que ha encontrado a alguien? ¿Quién es?

— Creo que eres tú.

Bella dio un paso atrás.

— Oh, no. No soy yo. El quiere a mis hijos.

—Vamos a intentarlo una vez más. ¿Amas a Edward?

— Sí, pero él merece algo más. No tiene por qué conformarse conmigo.

— Cualquier hombre que reciba el sincero amor de una mujer al casarse con ella es muy afortunado.

—Pero yo no soy como las mujeres de tu familia, que hacen todo de maravilla y ayudan a sus esposos. Yo ni siquiera podía ocuparme como es debido de mis hijos hasta que apareció Edward.

Esme se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.

—Pero no dejabas de hacer lo posible. Tenías muchas opciones, pero decidiste ocuparte de ellos antes que de ti misma. Mi consejo es que te cases con Edward. Creo que también pensarás más en él que en ti misma, y él no podría pedir nada mejor.

Tras darle otro abrazo, Esme empezó a servir la limonada que había preparado mientras hablaban. Automáticamente, Bella empezó a llevar los vasos a la mesa. Esme sonrió. Bella era muy servicial, y estaba segura de que haría muy feliz a Edward.

Cuando Edward volvió del establo con los niños, Anthony no dejaba de babear. Le estaba saliendo un diente, pero parecía contento en brazos de Edward. Era evidente que Renesme había recibido una advertencia para no decir nada, pero no dejaba de mirar a su madre con expresión expectante.

—Bebe tu limonada —dijo Bella, más tranquila tras haber tomado su decisión con el consentimiento de Esme—. Yo voy a hablar un momento con Edward.

Se levantó y salió de la cocina. Edward la siguió pisándole los talones hasta el cuarto de estar. Allí la tomó por los hombros y la hizo volverse.

—¿Has tomado tu decisión ya?

—¿Estás totalmente seguro, Edward?

—¿De querer casarme contigo? —Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó. Pero en aquella ocasión se entregó de lleno y Bella se apartó de él, conmocionada. Hasta entonces, sus besos habían sido dulces, delicados. Pero aquel había sido un beso hambriento—. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿De verdad has aceptado casarte conmigo para que formemos una familia?

— Sí.

Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, feliz.

—Vamos a decírselo a Renesme y a Anthony.

Un momento después Renesme estaba riendo y dando saltos de alegría con Edward.

— ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? — preguntó él cuando por fin pararon.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella—. Ya lo decidiremos más tarde.

— Tenemos que casamos cuanto antes —dijo Edward—. Soy demasiado mayor y no tengo tiempo para esperar.

—¿Para esperar a qué? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

—A que empiece la mejor parte de mi vida. ¿Qué tal un domingo?

Bella asintió lentamente.

—El domingo siempre es un buen día para una boda. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que el cura esté libre. ¿Vamos a pedírselo al padre White?

—Si es lo que quieres —Edward se inclinó y la besó con delicadeza—. Ya he hablado con él. Está libre el domingo.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te refieres a este domingo?

—Por supuesto. No hay motivo para esperar, ¿no?

—Pero no tengo nada que ponerme. Si tuviera tiempo podría coser algo para los tres y nos ahorraríamos dinero.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Seguro que harías unos vestidos preciosos. Pero no quiero esperar a estar con mi familia. Mamá puede salir de compras contigo mañana. ¿Verdad, mamá?

— Por supuesto, querido. Rose y Alice acaban de recibir una nueva remesa de ropa. Pero sólo si Bella está de acuerdo.

Bella se sentó, conmocionada, como si de pronto no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Había aceptado casarse con Edward suponiendo que su compromiso duraría al menos dos meses para poder pensarlo todo con calma. Pero resultaba que había aceptado casarse en cuatro días. Su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente. Había tomado aquella decisión, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para asumir las consecuencias.

Bella insistió en que Edward los llevara de vuelta a su casa para comer. Incluso lo invitó a quedarse. El vio la duda que reflejaba su mirada y aquello lo preocupó. Aquélla había sido la causa de que se empeñara en un matrimonio rápido. Era cierto que no quería esperar, pero la razón principal era que no quería darle a Bella tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó mientras conducía.

—Iba a preparar unos macarrones con tomate y en salada, pero supongo que tú necesitarás algo más que eso.

Edward sonrió.

— Podría comer todo lo que prepararas o nada y sería totalmente feliz. Lo único que me importa es que vas a casarte conmigo. ¿Verdad, Renesme?

— ¡Edward! Vas a ser mi papá. Eso es lo importante.

— Gracias, Renesme. Espero que a Anthony le guste tanto la idea como a ti.

—Le gustará —dijo Renesme con tal convicción que incluso su madre rió.

— Es agradable saber que todo el mundo es feliz —dijo Bella.

Edward pensó que parecía un poco molesta. Aparcó frente a la casa y ayudó a salir a Renesme antes de tomar el capazo del niño. Cuando Bella bajó del asiento del copiloto, se apoyó contra su cálido cuerpo.

—¿Te alegra la idea de casarte conmigo? —susurró.

Bella mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que me alegra, Edward.

—No te veo bailando de alegría, como a Renesme.

—Ya he estado casada antes.

— Nuestro matrimonio no será como el que tuviste con Jacob. Eso te lo prometo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y no dijo nada. Edward deseaba tomarla en brazos para entrar con ella en la casa, pero decidió esperar.

Finalmente, Bella sonrió, aunque con cautela.

—Gracias —dijo, y se deslizó bajo un brazo de Edward para correr hacia la casa.

Él la siguió. No tenía intención de renunciar a una tarde en compañía de su futura familia.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? — preguntó tras dejar la cesta de Anthony en el sofá.

La mirada de asombro que le dedicó Bella lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

— Por supuesto.

—Lo más útil sería que cambiaras a Anthony y luego le dieras un baño. Así podrá irse directamente a dormir después de comer.

Edward vio el reto que había en su mirada. De manera que aquello era una prueba...

—No hay problema —dijo con una sonrisa—. Vamos, Anthony, viejo amigo. Vamos a enseñarle a mamá lo bien que se nos da.

— Yo te ayudaré — anunció Renesme.

—No, Renesme. Necesito que tú me ayudes a poner la mesa — dijo Bella.

—¡Pero mamá...!

—Lo siento, cariño. Pon los cubiertos y los platos, por favor.

Edward estaba convencido de que aquello formaba parte de la prueba. Renesme no podía ayudarlo diciéndole dónde estaban las cosas. Pero veinte minutos después estaba de vuelta con Anthony. El bebé estaba tan limpio y feliz como podía estarlo. A Anthony le encantaban los baños. Pero Edward había quedado hecho un poema. Anthony se había divertido salpicándolo, pero él había logrado cumplir con su tarea. Alzó a Anthony en brazos al entrar en la cocina y exclamó:

— ¡ Tachán!

Bella asintió tranquilamente mientras los miraba.

—Veo que has encontrado su pijama.

— Sí. He pasado la prueba.

Bella lo miró con fingida inocencia.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Anthony se baña todas las tardes.

— Ahora ya sabes que puedo ayudar.

—Sí, y no sabes cuánto lo aprecio. Siéntalo en su silla junto a la mesa. Renesme, ponle el babero.

En cuanto lo tuvo puesto, Anthony trató de quitarse el babero.

—Quieto, hijo —dijo Edward—. Es mejor que te lo dejes puesto —sugirió.

Bella dejó unos recipientes con comida para el niño en la mesa.

— Si empiezas a darle de comer se olvidará del babero.

Edward descubrió que era cierto. Dio de comer al niño y bromeó con Renesme hasta que Bella empezó a llevar la comida a la mesa. Además de los macarrones, había preparado una sustanciosa ensalada con pollo, queso, brócoli y beicon. Edward esperaba volver a su casa con hambre, pero se quedó totalmente satisfecho.

Se había concentrado tanto en la comida que no se dio cuenta de que Anthony se había quedado dormido en su silla hasta que lo miró.

Bella se levantó.

—Voy a llevarlo a la cama.

—¿No quieres que lo haga yo? Podría formar parte de la prueba.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te he dicho que no había ninguna prueba, No seas ridículo.

El la tomó de una mano y la hizo sentarse en su rodilla. Tras darle un rápido beso, dijo:

— No importa, mientras la haya aprobado.

Bella se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Claro que la has aprobado —dijo, y a continuación llevó a Anthony a la cama.

Cuando salió, Edward miró a Renesme, que también estaba medio dormida.

— Tú también tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

— ¡ No!

Bella volvió y se la llevó a la cama, Edward recogió la mesa y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Bella no tenía friegaplatos. Llenó la pila de agua con jabón y se puso a fregar.

— ¡No tienes por qué limpiar los platos! —dijo Bella al verlo —. Yo lo haré.

—Tú has cocinado. Es justo que yo friegue. Ha sido una gran comida.

—Vete a casa. Yo terminaré. Edward se secó las manos.

—Sólo tratas de librarte de mí.

—Reconozco que estoy un poco cansada.

Edward la abrazó y le dio un beso antes de ir hasta la puerta.

—Sólo tres días más, Bella. A partir de entonces estaremos juntos.

Cuando se fue, Bella permaneció donde estaba, sin poder creer aún del todo que hubiera aceptado casarse con él el domingo.

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por las alertas y favoritos, me alegra que les guste esta historia.**

**A las chicas que comentan mil gracias por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo y decirme que les parece el capitulo.**

**Gracias: StewPattz, BarbyBells, Luy , Alimago, Guest**

**Nos leemos mañana.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando Bella fue a casa de Esme a la mañana siguiente, Edward ya estaba allí pan quedarse con los niños.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes ocuparte de ellos? ¿No tienes que trabajar?

Edward sonrió.

—¿Ya empiezas a preocuparte por cómo voy a pagar las facturas?

—No, claro que no —aseguró Bella, avergonzada.

— Deja de tomarle el pelo a tu prometida, Edward — reprendió Esme—. Los sándwiches para el almuerzo están en la nevera. Nosotras comeremos con Alice y Rosalie.

A Bella le agradó el plan, pero la preocupó estar creando demasiadas molestias.

Corno si hubiera leído su mente, Esme sonrió y añadió:

—Están deseando que llegue la hora.

Bella lo creyó cuando entró en la tienda. Ambas mujeres fueron corriendo a abrazarla.

—¡Felicidades! — exclamaron al unísono.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo Alice—. Eso es lo que se supone que le vamos a decir a Edward. A ti te tenemos que dar la bienvenida a la familia, Bella.

—Sí, vas a suponer una magnífica aportación — dijo Rosalie—. Necesitamos más mujeres en esta familia.

—Hemos elegido el vestido perfecto y hemos guardado uno de tu talla. ¡Te va a encantar!

Un momento después tenían a Esme y a Bella sentadas en sendas sillas como si estuvieran en una tienda cara viendo modelos. Y al final resultó que tenían razón. El vestido que habían elegido era de un tono rosa suave. La estrecha cintura era del tamaño perfecto para Bella y caía en forma acampanada en tomo a sus piernas. Las mangas eran completas, de puños largos. Su tono complementaba a la perfección el color de sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, es precioso! —dijo Bella, encantada.

— ¿Verdad? Y aquí está el que hemos pensado que le sentaría bien a Renesme.

Alice sacó un vestido del mismo tono que el primero y muy parecido. Sólo se diferenciaba en que llevaba en la cintura un bordado de flores azules.

Bella rió.

—Puedo explicarle a Renesme que su vestido lleva flores porque ella es la chica de las flores.

—No sabíamos qué hacer con Anthony, porque hemos supuesto que no querrías vestirlo de rosa —bromeó Rosalie.

— ¡ Cielos, no! Edward ya me ha reprendido por haber lo llamado Tony. ¿Tenéis algo azul?

Un rato después habían elegido el traje para Anthony.

—Hemos terminado bastante deprisa —dijo Esme, satisfecha—. ¿Estáis listas para ir a comer?

Rosalie miró su reloj y asintió.

—Vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para hablar.

Fueron a la pizzería y, mientras Esme se excusaba, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con sus futuras cuñadas a solas.

—No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Alice — ¿No quieres a Edward?

—Claro que sí. Pero él sólo quiere a mis hijos.

— ¿Te ha dicho eso él? — preguntó Rosalie, escandalizada.

—No exactamente, pero es de lo único que habla.

Alice tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, pensativa.

—Creo que se debe a que Edward es tímido. Nunca salió mucho con chicas durante el instituto. Puede que necesite que alguien hable con él.

Tras un momento de vacilación, Bella hizo la pregunta obvia.

— ¿Te refieres a que alguien debe hablar con él sobre el sexo?

— ¿Y quién crees que podría...? — empezó Rosalie — - ¡Oh, no! —Añadió al darse cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Alice —. ¿Quieres que lo haga Emmett?

— Será preferible que hable con él su propio hermano que su cuñado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— Lo haré —dijo Rosalie.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más, Esme se reunió con ellas y sacó varias hojas de su bolso.

— Anoche organicé unas cuantas actividades y las he dividido. Mañana organizaremos la fiesta para la novia. Edward tendrá que ocuparse de los hombres.

— No será necesario organizar esa fiesta — protestó Bella—. Apenas conozco a nadie.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo Esme, palmeándole la mano— Pero Edward ha vivido aquí toda su vida y conoce a un montón de gente. Tiene muchos amigos que querrán ayudar a celebrar la boda —Esme siguió mirando sus notas—. Rosalie y Alice, vamos a organizar una fiesta del sueño para todos los niños de la familia el domingo por la noche. Es una tradición familiar.

— No recuerdo esa tradición — dijo Alice.

— Acabamos de iniciarla — explicó Esme—. De lo contrario, Renesme querrá irse de luna de miel con su mamá y su nuevo papá. Le gustará estar con Drew, Anthony y Alexandra se llevan bien.

— ¿Quieres que me los quede yo? — ofreció Alice.

—No, gracias. Esa será la parte más divertida de la tarde. Voy a llamar a tu madre más tarde, Rose, ¿pero crees que se podría ocupar de preparar la tarta de boda?

—Claro que sí.

Esme se volvió hacia Bella.

—Tendrás que llevar unos zapatos cómodos. Vas a tener que saludar a mucha gente en la recepción.

—Sí —dijo Alice —. Y si muestras la más mínima debilidad, empezará a rumorearse de inmediato que estás embarazada. A mí me pasó.

—Sólo se equivocaron por un par de días —dijo Rosalie, sonriente.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —replicó Alice.

Bella observó a las dos mujeres, divertida. Esperaba que Renesme creciera con buenas amigas, y sentía con más certeza que iban a integrarse en la comunidad. Estaba dando a sus hijos un magnífico regalo: una familia. De pronto empezó a sentirse mejor respecto a la decisión que había tomado.

— ¿Hola? — Emmett contestó al teléfono desde el establo.

—Soy yo, Emmett.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Vas a venir a casa temprano? Te he echado de menos.

—No. De hecho, puede que llegue un poco tarde. Voy a pasar por casa de mi madre para hablar de la tarta de boda.

— Dios Santo. Supongo que mamá ha empezado a sacar sus papelitos para organizarlo todo.

— Me temo que sí. ¿Vas a implicarte en la fiesta de soltero de Edward?

— Supongo que sí, pero aún no me ha llamado— dijo Emmett mientras colocaba otro fardo de heno con el teléfono sujeto entre el hombro y la oreja.

—¿Piensas tener una conversación seña con él? — preguntó Rosalie.

Emmett movió otro fardo mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho su esposa.

— ¿Te refieres a si voy a hablar con él sobre la organización de la fiesta?

—No.

—¿Entonces de qué vamos a hablar?

—De sexo.

Emmett se quedó anonadado. Luego, empezó a retorcerse de risa. Rafe, el padre de Rosalie, que había acudido a echarle una mano, lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

—Sí. Espera a que te lo cuente —Emmett volvió a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja—. Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelvas a casa, Rosalie.

Cuando colgó, explicó a Rafe la solicitud de su hija. Rafe se unió a sus risas.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —preguntó.

— ¡No! No puedo. Edward fue quien me lo explicó todo a mí. Sólo porque no se haya casado no significa que no sepa todo lo que tiene que saber. Se sentiría ofendido. No sé en qué está pensando Rosalie, pero no creo que Edward necesite una charla sobre sexo. ¡ No debe de estar comunicándose muy bien!

—Tal vez podríamos hablar todos juntos con él — sugirió Rafe—. Ya sabes lo insistentes que son las mujeres, y si no lo hacemos no dejarán de darnos la lata.

—Buena idea —dijo Emmett—. Llamaré al marido de mi hermana e invitaremos a Edward a venir. Así dejaremos el asunto resuelto.

Cuando Edward llegó al rancho de su hermano, vio los coches de Rafe y de Jasper, su cuñado. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Cuando entró en el establo encontró a los tres hombres sentados en círculo sobre unos toneles. Había uno libre y lo ocupó.

— Hola, muchachos.

Emmett parecía nervioso.

—¡Has venido, Edward!

— Sí. Tú me has llamado para que viniera.

—Te he llamado porque nuestras esposas nos han llamado a nosotros.

—¿En serio? ¿Sucede algo?

Rafe rió, pero apartó la mirada cuando Edward lo miró.

—A mi esposa no se le ha ocurrido llamar.

Jasper se movió inquieto en su asiento.

— Yo no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Edward.

— Les he dicho que no era necesario — dijo Emmett—. Pero en cierto modo lo es. Rosalie también tuvo otro marido antes, como Bella.

Edward miró sucesivamente a los tres hombres.

—¿Me habéis citado para darme una charla sobre las relaciones con las mujeres? —preguntó, incrédulo.

— Yo ya les he dicho que tú me diste a mí esa charla cuando cumplí los dieciséis... pero las chicas han insistido. Ahora podemos decirles que ya hemos hablado.

Edward asintió

—Comprendo.

— Lo que yo puedo decirte es que Rosalie tardó en relajarse — dijo su hermano—. Lo que oí sobre su ex lo explicó todo. ¿Te ha hablado Bella de Jacob?

—No.

—¿Quieres hacernos alguna pregunta? —dijo Jasper.

— Sí, me gustaría que me dieras la receta que utiliza Alice para el pan de maíz —contestó Edward, sonriente.

Todos protestaron, pero él les aseguro que sabía cómo ser delicado y paciente.

Luego, sugirió que echaran una partida de cartas, ya que parecía que nadie iba a seguir trabajando.

Bella buscó el momento para tener una charla con Renesme. La niña dedujo enseguida que la fiesta del «sueño» se iba a celebrar porque ella no iba a estar con Edward y su mamá.

—¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vais a ir?

—Iremos a casa de Edward para empezar a acostumbrarnos a vivir juntos.

—Yo puedo ayudaros. Sé que le gusto a Edward.

—Claro que le gustas, cariño, pero las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Por ejemplo, no podrás salir corriendo del baño sin ropa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Renesme, desconcertada.

—Ya sabes que los chicos son diferentes a las chicas.

— Sí.

—Bien. Los chicos y las chicas no deben verse desnudos a menos que estén casados —Bella pensó que aquella explicación bastaría, pero enseguida comprobó que no había sido así.

—Pero mamá, eso no es problema. ¡Ahora vamos a estar casados!

—Yo voy a casarme con Edward, pero tú no. Y tampoco estás casada con Anthony. Cuando seáis mayores no podréis bañaros juntos, como hacéis ahora.

—¿Tendré que quedarme sola?

—Sólo cuando estés desnuda. Hasta que te cases. Entonces tu marido y tú podréis... hacer cosas juntos, pero casarse es algo muy serio.

Renesme se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Esto no me gusta!

—Lo sé, cariño, pero de todos modos te vas a divertir mucho. Podemos hacer un montón de cosas juntos sin estar desnudos.

—¿Entonces no podré entrar en tu cuarto sí no me das permiso porque estarás desnuda?

—No necesariamente, pero todo el mundo necesita un poco de intimidad. Por eso llamo siempre a la puerta de tu cuarto antes de entrar.

— Creo que debería hablar de esto con Edward — dijo Renesme.

—¡No!

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque eso haría que me avergonzara.

— ¡Pero yo no me avergonzaré! —dijo Renesme mientras salía de la habitación.

— Seguro que no — murmuró Bella con un suspiro.

Edward tenía que pasar a recogerlas para llevarlas a la fiesta. Además de por sus propios nervios, Bella estaba preocupada por Renesme. La niña había estado muy callada mientras la peinaba y la vestía. Le había comprado otro vestido exclusivamente para aquella fiesta.

—¿Te gusta tu vestido nuevo? —preguntó en tono animado.

—Sí, gracias.

Te queda de maravilla.

— Gracias — dijo Renesme educadamente —. ¿Va a estar Drew en la fiesta?

—No creo, cariño. Drew se quedará con su padre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esta fiesta es sólo para las chicas.

Renesme la miró con expresión testaruda.

—¡No me gusta!

—¿Qué no te gusta?

—¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes de estas cosas?

—¿De qué cosas?—preguntó Bella, perpleja.

— De las cosas que los hombres pueden hacer y las chicas no.

Bella se sentó en el sofá.

—No te hablé de ello porque tu padre apenas estaba en casa y Anthony era demasiado pequeño como para qué importara. Prácticamente estábamos todo el rato solas en casa y hacíamos las mismas cosas.

—¿Y ahora ya no va a ser así?

—Sí, cariño, pero también vamos a hacer otras cosas. Te gusta jugar con Drew, ¿verdad? —Renesme asintió y Bella sonrió—. Lo sé. Pero yo no puedo ir a jugar con Drew.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él es un niño y yo soy una mujer adulta.

—¡Eso es una tontería!

—Tal vez, pero cada uno, debe seguir las normas del grupo al que pertenece.

—¡No me gusta esto! —protestó Renesme, y salió corriendo al porche para esperar a Edward.

Bella alisó la manga de su nuevo vestido. Esperaba que a Edward le gustara. Todos los cambios que estaban experimentando sus vidas estaban haciendo que aquello resultara difícil, pero nadie había dicho que fuera a ser fácil. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Sabía que la respuesta era sí. Había aprendido más de la vida en aquellos últimos días de lo que habría aprendido nunca si hubiera seguido sola.

Pero al día siguiente por la noche iba a enfrentarse a unos cuantos cambios más. Esperaba no decepcionar a Edward. A veces, cuando la besaba, la asustaba cuánto le gustaban sus besos. Nunca le gustaron los besos de Jacob después de que se casara con ella.

Cuando oyó que se acercaba el coche de Edward, salió al porche para asegurarse de que Renesme no dijera nada inadecuado.

— Ya estamos listas para irnos. ¿Puedes ayudarme con Anthony? Siempre hay tanto que llevar...

—Por supuesto —Edward guiñó un ojo a Renesme—. Hola, melocotón.

—¿Por qué me has llamado eso?

— Porque tus mejillas son tan preciosas como un melocotón maduro en verano.

Edward sonrió, pero la niña no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Le llamarías melocotón a Drew?

Edward pareció sorprendido.

— No. Se sentiría ofendido.

— ¡Pues yo también me siento ofendida!

—No seas grosera con Edward, Renesme. Entra en el coche —ordenó Bella. Luego se volvió hacia Edward y susurró—: Luego te lo explico.

La asombró la alegría que le produjeron sus propias palabras. Pronto iba a tener alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien con quien compartir los acontecimientos del día. Aquello la hizo sentirse más fuerte, más ligera.

Una preciosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando alzó los labios hacia Edward.

A él no se le pasó por alto la invitación y la aceptó de inmediato. Temía cómo fuera a reaccionar Bella con él. Era una mujer más bien pequeña y temía asustarla pero, al parecer, no iba a haber problema.

— Estás preciosa, Bella.

— Gracias — ella le dio un beso extra por el cumplido.

Renesme tocó la bocina y Bella entró rápidamente en el coche para reprenderla.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de los Cullen, donde se iban a reunir las mujeres para acudir a la fiesta, Renesme se llevó a Drew a un rincón.

Bella los vio cuchicheando y supo que el resultado de su conversación no iba a ser precisamente feliz. Trató de precipitar su marcha, pero cuando llamó a Renesme, está se cruzó de brazos con expresión testaruda.

— ¡No! ¡No pienso ir sólo porque sea una chica!

**Otro capitulo mas, yo ame a Renesme en este capitulo: D estuvo muy graciosa, se viene la despedida de soltero de ambos. Nos vemos en el siguiente, gracias por comentar.**

**Gracias: StewPattz, Sonia Ivette, AleCullenn, Alimago, Lectora, Elisa Hale Swan, BarbyBells, Guest**


	11. Chapter 10

**hNi la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 10**

Bella explicó a Edward que estaba teniendo dificultades con Renesme porque le había explicado que a partir de entonces iban a tener que cambiar algunas reglas en la casa. Edward no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería verla disgustada. Tomó a una reacia Renesme en brazos y salió a porche, donde se sentó con ella en las escaleras.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— ¡No quiero ir a la fiesta mientras Drew se queda aquí divirtiéndose! ¡No es justo!

— Tampoco creo que sea justo que tu madre vaya sola a la fiesta ahora que está un poco asustada.

—No está asustada —protestó Renesme, pero miró por encima del hombre hacia la puerta.

—Sí lo está. Está un poco nerviosa por todos los cambios que está experimentando su vida. Ella tiene que ir a la fiesta y necesita que tú la acompañes para sentirse mejor. Te agradecería mucho que fueras con ella.

—¡Pero, Edward!

—Lo sé. No es justo. Pero tampoco es justo que Anthony pueda ir y nosotros no. ¡Los chicos no van a la fiesta que se le da a la novia! —al ver que Renesme iba a protestar de nuevo, Edward dijo—: ¿Acompañarás a tu mamá y le darás la mano? ¿Lo harás por mí?

Renesme volvió a mirar por encima del hombro hacia la puerta y asintió lentamente. Edward suspiró, aliviado, la tomó de nuevo en brazos y volvió a donde aguardaba Bella.

— Renesme ha cambiado de opinión.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! Gracias, cariño.

Renesme alzó la mirada hacia Edward y tomó la mano de su madre.

—Tranquila, mamá. Tú no tengas miedo.

Bella miró a Edward.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? — preguntó, sorprendida.

— ¿Que estabas nerviosa —Edward le dio un rápido beso.

Ya que iban a compartir un coche con Esme y Rosalie, Bella no iba a poder decirle nada a su hija durante el trayecto, pero la niña se aferró con tal fuerza a su mano que finalmente decidió no decirle nada. Y se preguntó cómo se habría dado cuenta Edward.

—Ahora voy a traer las cervezas —dijo Carlisle Cullen—, pero tenéis que recordarme de vez en cuando que vaya a la cocina a vigilar varias cosas que vuestra madre está preparando.

Todo el mundo rompió a reír porque Carlisle era famoso por sus despistes para aquella clase de detalles. Además de todos sus hijos, ya estaban allí su yerno y el padre de Rosalie. Los maridos de otras invitadas a la fiesta de la novia acudirían más tarde. Emmett y Edward salieron un momento al porche trasero.

—¿Va todo bien con Renesme?

Edward sonrió.

— Sí, pero no le ha parecido justo no poder quedarse aquí con Drew.

—No puedo aconsejarte al respecto, hermano. Alexandra aún es demasiado pequeña como para causar me esa clase de preocupaciones.

— Sí. Finalmente me he puesto a tu altura. Ahora también tengo una hija de cuatro años. ¡Y me siento bien, Emmett!

— Me alegra que seas feliz, Edward. Y supongo que sabes que no nos tomamos en serio lo de echarte el sermón.

— Sé que sólo hacíais lo que os habían dicho. Pero me gustaría saber a qué vino esa sugerencia por parte de las mujeres. Estoy preocupado por Bella. Si la mitad de lo que he oído sobre Jacob es cierto, el tipo era una auténtica pieza. Bella nunca debió casarse con él.

—Sí, supongo que tendrás que ir despacio con ella.

—Eso pienso.

—¿Crees que deberíamos pedirle a papá que nos explique de nuevo lo de los pájaros y las abejas?

Edward rió.

— No creo. La última vez sudó tanto que temí que fuera a darle un infarto.

Riendo, los hermanos se palmearon sonoramente la mano.

Cuando volvieron a entrar, su padre ya estaba sacando el dominó y las cartas para pasar la tarde.

Como era tradicional, Edward se presentó ante la puerta de la casa de la anfitriona para recoger los regalos y llevarlos al futuro hogar de la pareja, que en aquel caso era la casa de Edward. Se encontró con una sonriente Bella. Renesme aún sostenía su mano, aunque tenía cara de cansada.

—¿Te importa tomar a Renesme en brazos mientras nosotras cargamos los regalos? Está cansada, pero ha sido muy buena —Bella besó a su hija en la mejilla y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Edward tomó a Renesme en brazos.

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

—No ha estado mal —murmuro la niña, adormecida.

—¿Y qué tal se ha portado Anthony?

— Lo único que ha hecho ha sido estar sentado balbuceando mientras todo el mundo decía lo guapo que era — dijo Renesme, asqueada.

—Lo sé.

—No es justo.

—No.

—Ahora voy a dejarte en el asiento delantero mientras voy a por Anthony. Ya es hora de que vaya a rescatarlo, ¿no te parece?

Cuando volvió con el capazo del niño, Edward encontró a Renesme completamente dormida y hecha un ovillo en el asiento. Volvió a entrar a por Bella, que se estaba despidiendo de todas las mujeres.

Deslizó los brazos por su cintura y sintió con alegría que se apoyaba contra él.

—Ya tengo a los niños en el coche. ¿Estás lista para irte?

—Oh, sí —dijo Bella con un suspiro.

Edward se dirigió a la concurrencia.

—Gracias a todas por todo, pero ahora tengo que llevarme a estos tres a la cama para que mañana estén despejados durante la boda.

Todas las mujeres aplaudieron y Esme asintió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la fiesta? ¿Ha sido terrible? — preguntó Edward mientras conducía.

—No. Pero al cabo de un rato he temido que la sonrisa se me quedara petrificada en la boca.

Edward rió y la tomó de la mano.

— Sé a qué te refieres. Cuando mis abuelos solían venir a casa teníamos que ponemos nuestros trajes de los domingos y pasamos el rato sentados en el cuarto de estar para no ensuciamos. Y siempre teníamos que sonreír.

Bella le estrechó la mano con ternura y luego se irguió en el asiento.

—Creía que íbamos a llevar todos los regalos a tu casa — dijo al darse cuenta de que se dirigían a la de ella.

—Los llevaré yo en cuanto os deje metidos en la cama.

—¿Y quién te ayudará a ti?

—Podré arreglármelas solo, cariño.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bella, Edward llevó a Renesme a su cuarto mientras ella se ocupaba de Anthony.

Una vez acostados los niños, Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio.

—Me alegro de no ser yo el que vaya a trasladarse aquí —dijo.

Bella lo miró,

—Admito que tu casa es más bonita, pero ésta no está mal.

—No es por eso —Edward suspiró—. La verdad es que no me gustaría usar la misma cama que Jacob.

Bella pareció momentáneamente sorprendida. Luego, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— No te preocupes. No la utilizó demasiado.

—Bien.

—Gracias por ayudarme a acostar a los niños. Cuando Jacob me traía a casa para luego volver a irse, cosa que hacía a menudo, apenas paraba el tiempo suficiente para que Renesme y yo bajáramos del coche.

—¡Qué miserable! —murmuró Edward.

—Sí —asintió Bella con calma—. Tú eres mucho más encantador que él.

Edward la besó con delicadeza en los labios.

—Espero que siempre pienses lo mismo —dijo mientras la dejaba sobre la cama—. Mañana me acostaré contigo, pero esta noche voy a volver a casa a desenvolver los regalos, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente ronca.

— Sí.

Edward se inclinó y volvió a besarla. Luego, salió de la habitación y de la casa como si lo persiguieran.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma mientras pensaba en el futuro. Antes de conocer a Edward se limitaba a superar cada día que pasaba. Su incierto futuro la asustaba.

Pero él le había ofrecido un futuro real, palpable y seguro. ¡Qué hombre tan maravilloso!

El sol brillaba a través de las vidrieras de la vieja iglesia mientras Edward Cullen esperaba junto al cura a que Isabella Swan se reuniera con ellos en el altar. Bella miró al hombre con el que se iba a casar, un hombre que no se consideraba lo suficientemente atractivo para ella. Pero lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto estupendo y era un buen hombre. Se prometió esforzarse al máximo por hacerlo feliz. Estaba convencida de que él haría lo mismo por ella.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo junto a Renesme. Su hija había reconocido la bondad de Edward antes que ella. Se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento de lo buen padre que sería.

Renesme miró a Bella y estrechó su mano. Bella sonrió.

—Anthony no va a venir con nosotros —susurró la niña.

—Enseguida estaremos con él. Ahora lo tiene en brazos Alice.

La preocupación de Renesme por su hermano reconfortó a Bella. Quería que Renesme tuviera la clase de relaciones familiares de los Cullen. Sus dos cuñadas eran maravillosas y había conocido a la tercera, Kate, poco antes de la ceremonia. Vivía tan sólo a un par de horas de allí y parecía tan encantadora como Alice y Rosalie.

Renesme iba a tener muchos primos. Nunca volvería a estar sola.

Cuando llegaron al altar, Bella miró a Edward y sonrió. El la tomó de la mano.

Después de que el cura celebrara la ceremonia y leyera los votos tradicionales, Edward se inclinó y besó a Bella. Luego, alzó a Renesme en brazos y la besó en ambas mejillas mientras Alice se acercaba a ellos con Anthony. Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo besó en la frente. A continuación, él tomó la mano de Bella, ésta la de Renesme y los cuatro avanzaron por el pasillo hacia la salida de la iglesia, que estaba abarrotada.

Edward cuadró los hombros. Ya era un hombre con una familia, y le agradaba mucho la sensación que le producía. También era un hombre casado, y eso le gustaba aún más. Tras la sencilla recepción que iba a tener lugar en una sala de la iglesia, Bella y él irían a su casa. Estaba listo para empezar una nueva vida.

Mientras saludaban a los asistentes a la ceremonia, Edward presentó a Bella a bastante gente que no conocía a pesar de haber vivido allí casi cinco años. Tenía una mano en torno a su cintura y la trataba como si fuera una princesa. En determinado momento, Bella se apoyó contra él.

—¿Estás cansada? —susurró él junto a su oído.

— No, si no te importa que me apoye contra ti.

—Me encanta —dijo Edward, y la besó. Varias personas vitorearon a los recién casados y Bella se ruborizó.

Cuando, unos minutos después, fueron a cortar la tarta, Edward tomó un poco de glaseado en la punta de un dedo y lo pasó por los labios de Bella para que saboreara su dulzura.

Ella le devolvió el favor y pensó que su matrimonio con Edward iba a ser tan dulce como aquel glaseado. Fue un pensamiento maravilloso.

Esme cortó un trozo de tarta para cada uno y los animó a sentarse para comerlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no nos habla nadie? Edward rió.

—Creen que queremos estar solos.

—Oh.

—No te preocupes. No tienes que hacer nada. Nos iremos después de que terminemos la tarta.

—De acuerdo. ¿Sabes dónde están los niños?

—Renesme y Drew están comiendo tarta bajo la supervisión de mamá y Anthony está con Jasper. Están bien. Mamá va a llevárselos a su casa.

—Lo sé.

—Así podremos estar solos.

Bella asintió.

—No te asusto, ¿verdad, Bella?

— Claro que no Edward. Estoy deseando estar a solas contigo.

Edward la miró como si lo hubiera sorprendido su respuesta. Su mirada se volvió más intensa mientras se ponía en pie.

— Creo que ya hemos tomado suficiente tarta. Es hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

¡**Se han casado! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, gracias una vez más por las alertas y favoritos. A las chicas que comentan, miles de gracias por tomarse un tiempo y decirme que les parece la historia.**

**Gracias: StewPattz, Sofy Vicky, BarbyBells, Sonia Ivette, ichigoneeko, Alimago, Jess**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 11**

¿Quieres esperar? — preguntó Edward ante la puerta del dormitorio.

Confundida, temiendo haber malinterpretado su deseo, Bella tragó saliva.

—Si tú lo prefieres...

Edward apoyó un dedo bajo su barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro.

— Lo que quiero es que siempre seas sincera conmigo. Eso es todo.

—En ese caso, no quiero esperar. Y pensaba que tú tampoco.

El alivio de Edward al oír aquello fue evidente.

—Y tenías toda la razón —tomó a Bella en brazos, entró en el dormitorio y la dejó de pie sobre la cama.

— ¡Voy a ensuciar la colcha!

— No la vas a ensuciar, Bella. Eres un ángel y los ángeles no ensucian nada. ¡Estás preciosa con tu vestido rosa!

—Gracias, Edward. A ti tampoco te sienta nada mal tu traje.

El hizo una mueca mientras deslizaba las manos por los costados del cuerpo de Bella.

— Ni siquiera yo puedo destrozar el aspecto de un traje.

— ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Estabas tan guapo en la iglesia que casi no he podido contenerme! No se te ocurra volver a decirme algo así! —dijo a la vez que tomaba el rostro de Edward entre sus manos—. Tienes el corazón de un buen hombre, y eso es mucho más importante que una cara bonita.

—Mientras tú estés satisfecha, ángel mío, yo también lo estaré —susurró él antes de besarla.

Hicieron el amor maravillosamente, sin necesidad de instrucciones de ninguna clase. A Bella le encantó... por primera vez en su vida. A Edward también le encantó, sobre todo porque aquella era su mujer, su esposa, una sensación que nunca había experimentado hasta entonces. Cuando volvió a demostrar a Bella su palpable deseo unos minutos después de la primera vez, ella se apartó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Me mentiste respecto a tu falta de empuje sexual, ¿no?

—No exactamente —dijo él.—. Simplemente lo mantenía controlado.

Ella lo besó con delicadeza en los labios.

—Me alegro.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa hacerlo otra vez? —susurró él—. Puedo...

—Claro que no me importa —dijo ella con una sensual sonrisa—. De hecho, me encanta.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron de alegría y de inmediato cedió a las demandas de su esposa.

Dormitaron un rato. Edward despertó y permaneció un rato tumbado, pensando en su vida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella al notar que se levantaba— ¿Adónde vas?

—Mamá me dijo que iba a dejar una cesta llena de comida en la mesa de la cocina. He pensado que podíamos comer algo en la cama. ¿Te apetece?

— Oh, sí. Pero me estás mimando demasiado. Podría haber preparado la cena.

Edward sonrió lentamente. Su esposa. La besó en la mejilla.

—Creo que no te vendrá mal que te mime un poco. Los dos últimos años de tu vida deben de haber sido un tanto duros.

— Ha merecido la pena esperar a que llegara mi recompensa — susurró Bella, y su respuesta mereció un beso hambriento.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Edward bajara a por la cesta de la comida, como había prometido.

Bella sentía que estaba viviendo en el paraíso. Los niños eran felices viviendo en casa de Edward y con una madre que ya no estaba constantemente preocupada por su supervivencia. Iban todos los domingos a la iglesia juntos y también a la compra. A Edward le encantaba. Un viernes dejaron a Anthony al cuidado de Esme y Carlisle y fueron al cine a ver una película para niños con Renesme y Drew. A Renesme le encantó.

—¡Hoy me lo he pasado de maravilla! —exclamó mientras Edward la acostaba y le daba su beso de buenas noches.

— Sí, la película era muy divertida; ¿Estás contenta con cómo van las cosas desde que tu mamá y yo nos casamos?

—Sólo hay una cosa que no me gusta.

Edward se preocupé al instante.

—¿De qué se trata, cariño?

— Que yo no te llamo papá. Mamá le dijo a Anthony que te llamara papá. Drew llama papá a Emmett.

Edward sintió un inmenso alivio.

—Me encantará que me llames papá si quieres. No te lo había dicho antes porque no quería que pensaras que hemos olvidado a tu verdadero padre.

—Casi no me acuerdo de él. No era muy bueno. ¡Tú eres mucho mejor!

—Gracias, cariño —Edward le dio otro beso—. Y ahora, duérmete antes de que tu madre se enfade con nosotros.

Edward bajó las escaleras pensando en la solicitud de Renesme. Tenía que hablarlo con Bella. ¿La molestaría? Había tratado de que todo fuera perfecto desde que se habían casado. Se moriría si Bella llegara a dejarlo alguna vez.

Llegó a los pies de la escalera. Habían desarrollado la costumbre de tomar una taza de café descafeinado antes de acostarse y aprovechaban el momento para hablar de los acontecimientos del día.

—¿Bella? —llamó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

— Estoy aquí — dijo ella desde la cocina.

Cuando entró, Edward vio que ya había preparado el café. Junto a las tazas había dos platos con un trozo de tarta.

—¿Quién ha preparado la tarta?

—Tu madre, por supuesto. Teme que te esté matando de hambre.

Edward rió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Seguro que no. Probablemente teme que no te esté mimando lo suficiente.

—Claro que me mimas… y a mí me encanta.

—Bien. Por cierto, Renesme tenía una queja.

— ¿Una queja después de haber ido al cine por primera vez en su vida? ¿Cómo es posible? Además le has comprado palomitas, dulces y un refresco.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa, donde se sentaron.

—No tiene nada que ver con la película. Renesme quiere... quiere llamarme papá.

Bella lo miró un momento, desconcertada

—¿Y eso es un problema? —preguntó.

— No para mí. De hecho, me encanta la idea.

Bella suspiró, aliviada.

—Si a ti te parece bien, a mí también.

—Me parece bien —dijo Edward en tono solemne.

Bella se inclinó para besarlo.

— ¿Le has dicho que puede hacerlo?

— Sí.

—En ese caso, asunto zanjado.

— ¿Qué te parece si adopto a Renesme y a Anthony?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

—No, pero quiero hacerlo. No quiero que tengan la más mínima duda de que me he casado con los tres. Para toda la vida.

Bella tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

—Eres un hombre tan bueno...

—No. Estoy siendo egoísta. Quiero que Renesme y Anthony sean de los dos, no sólo tuyos.

—Yo también, Edward, ¿pero no te parece que deberíamos esperar un poco? —preguntó Bella, indecisa

—No. No necesito hacerles ninguna prueba para saber si son lo suficientemente buenos.

— No me refería… de acuerdo, Me parece bien — tras un momento, Bella añadió—: ¿Y no deberíamos hablar de algún método anticonceptivo? Hace años que no tomo la píldora. ¿Quieres que vaya al médico?

Edward sabía lo que quería responder, pero sabía que debía ser cauto.

— ¿Es demasiado pronto después de Anthony? Ya casi tiene un año.

—No, no es demasiado pronto... si es que quieres más hijos.

—-Me gustaría tener más o menos media docena — dijo Edward, y observó atentamente la reacción de Bella.

— Bueno, supongo... que estaría bien.

— ¿Mientras no se parezcan a mí? — preguntó Edward, decepcionado por su respuesta.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¡Te dije que no hablaras así de ti mismo

—No tienes por qué disimular, cariño. Sé que no soy...

Sin dar tiempo a que Edward terminara la frase, Bella lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con toda su alma. Cuando apartó la cabeza dijo:

—Estoy lista para ir a la cama.

—Pero aún no has terminado tu tarta —dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada de sus labios.

—Vamos — susurró ella mientras tiraba de él para que se pusiera en pie.

Edward no volvió a protestar.

El calor del verano fue remitiendo según avanzaba septiembre. Renesme y Drew empezaron a ir a preescolar. Anthony había aprendido a andar y no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Bella no era feliz.

Edward se había casado con ella para tener una familia. Quería seis hijos. Pero aún no se había quedado embarazada tras tres meses de matrimonio. También había retrasado la adopción de sus hijos por parte de Edward. Sabía que tendría que dejarlo si no podía darle lo que quería. Lo amaba demasiado como para negarle nada. Lo amaba aún más que cuando se casó con él.

Edward había aceptado sin hacer preguntas que retrasara la adopción, lo que reveló a Bella que sabía a qué se debía. Cada mes rogaba para quedarse embarazada. Finalmente, aquel mes no le había llegado la regla y estaba esperando para hacerse la prueba del embarazo. Estaba tan tensa que apenas respondía a Edward. Tras re coger a Renesme del colegio, pasaron por casa de los padres de Edward y los encontraron en la cocina con un desconocido. Bella estrechó su mano y supuso que se trataría de alguien de por allí a quien no había conocido. Se mostró amistosa con él para no despertar suspicacias. Él se acercó demasiado a ella y le hizo unos cumplidos ridículos. Bella utilizó a Renesme como excusa para salir de la cocina. Cuando regresó unos minutos después, Edward parecía preocupado. Ella sugirió que volvieran a casa y él aceptó.

En cuanto estuvieron en el coche le preguntó qué sucedía.

— Supongo que esperas que ese tipo consiga el trabajo, ¿no? —dijo Edward.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué trabajo?

— Papá está pensando en contratar un capataz para no tener que trabajar tanto. Y tú le has deseado suerte.

—Sólo trataba de ser agradable —contestó Bella, aún confundida.

— Deberías haberlo imaginado.

—¿Qué debería haber imaginado?

— ¿Estáis peleando? —preguntó Renesme, claramente preocupada.

Aquello captó la atención de Bella. Todo aquel tiempo no había dejado de repetirse que se había casado con Edward por el bien de sus hijos y había tratado de ocultar incluso ante sí misma el amor que sentía por él.

—No, claro que no, cariño. Papá está disgustado por algo que he dicho, pero ni siquiera sé de qué se trata.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Edward en tono irónico, algo nada habitual en él—. ¿No te parece que deba molestarme que otro hombre se coma con los ojos a mi mujer... o que mi mujer se lo coma con los ojos a él?

—¿Comérmelo con los ojos? —repitió Bella, asombrada.

—¿Qué es comérselo con los ojos? —preguntó Renesme.

—No importa, corazón. Papá y yo hablaremos sobre esto más tarde. No es nada que deba preocuparte—Bella se cruzó de brazos con la esperanza de que Edward hubiera captado la indirecta y dejara sus preocupaciones a un lado hasta que pudieran hablar a solas.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría demostrarle que no había cometido un error casándose con ella. Se había esforzado mucho por satisfacerlo. Tenía su casa total mente inmaculada y trataba de que sus hijos se portaran siempre bien, porque Edward era maravilloso con ellos. Esperaba averiguar que estaba embarazada cuando se hiciera la prueba por la mañana. Rogó para que así fuera.

Edward comprendía lo que quería Bella. Quería que su vida en pareja fuera perfecta. Le había llevado un tiempo darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Había notado que Bella jamás dejaba un vaso sucio en el fregadero. Hacia la cama siempre en cuanto se levantaba. Nunca se quedaba en la cama un minuto más de lo necesario. Siempre tenía su ropa limpia y planchada... Había tratado de lograr que se relajaran, pero ella no quería. Empezaba a preguntarse qué le pasaba.

Cuando había hablado con su madre al respecto, ésta le había sugerido que se relajara. El trató de explicarle que el problema no residía en que él se relajara. Hacía el amor con Bella cada noche, pero se cuidaba mucho de decirle que la amaba, aunque deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente. No quería presionarla. Bella se había casado con él para ofrecer un buen hogar a sus hijos.

El había pensado que sería un intercambio justo, pues casándose con ella él conseguiría una bella esposa y la familia con que siempre había soñado. Parecía un plan sencillo. Y parecía que estaba funcionando... ¿o no era así?

No, no era así. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo feliz a Bella. De hecho, parecía más y más tensa según iba pasando el tiempo. Si no hacía algo pronto, temía perderla.

Aquella tarde, Bella se puso a limpiar los armarios tras acostar a los niños. Edward había prometido leerles un cuento, algo que hacía frecuentemente y que a Renesme le encantaba. Era un padre maravilloso.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Bella estuvo a punto de dejar caer el plato que sostenía.

— Menudo susto me has dado, Edward. Casi se me cae el plato — dijo, sonriente.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Dímelo! — exigió con aspereza.

Bella no entendía a qué venía aquel tono, pero contestó de todos modos.

—Estaba pensando en lo buen padre que eres.

—¡No es cierto! —espetó Edward—. ¡Estabas pensando en él!

Bella se quedó mirándolo mientras trataba de entender a qué se refería.

—¿Te refieres a Anthony? Bueno, supongo que sí. Después de todo...

— ¡No! — bramé Edward. Nunca le había hablado así. Bella dio un paso atrás.

—¡No te alejes! —dijo él—. He visto cómo lo mirabas.

—¡De quién estás hablando? —preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Del hombre que querías que mi padre contratara como capataz. ¡De ese guaperas que estaba en la cocina de mi madre!

Bella parpadeó varias veces, perpleja.

— ¿Te refieres al hombre que hemos visto hoy en casa de tus padres? ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en él?

—¡No pongas esa cara de inocente! —exclamó Edward—. Estabas coqueteando con él!

—Pero Edward... Yo estaba pensando en algo completamente distinto. Sólo he tratado de ser amable.

— ¡Já! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No... no puedo decírtelo —Bella iba a hacerse la prueba del embarazo por la mañana, pero no quería despertar en Edward falsas esperanzas.

— Supongo que te refieres a que no quieres decírmelo —espetó él—. ¡Lo deseas a él en lugar de a mí!

Bella respiró profundamente para tratar de mantener la situación bajo control.

— ¿Te he hecho sentir alguna vez que no me gusta cómo me haces el amor, Edward?

—¡No! ¡Pero es evidente que eres una gran actriz!

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella, dolida—. Jamás he simulado.

Edward la ignoró y salió de la cocina hecho una furia.

Bella permaneció donde estaba, temblando, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

De pronto sintió una punzada en el vientre que la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma. Fue a llamar a Edward, pero recordó el modo en que acababa de irse. Tenía que llamar al médico.

Mucho se temía que estaba teniendo un aborto.

Edward no paró de dar vueltas casi toda la noche. En determinado momento oyó el sonido de un vehículo, pero enseguida comprobó que Renesme y Anthony seguían en sus camas. Al menos conocía a Bella en aquel aspecto. Jamás se iría sin sus hijos.

Pero tal vez había ido a reunirse con otro hombre.

Un rato después sonó el teléfono. Era su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede, papá?

— ¿Te refieres además de Bella?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está?

—Ya debería estar en el hospital. Estoy esperando a que llamen. ¿Por qué no has ido con ella? Yo habría acudido a quedarme con los niños.

Edward respiró hondo para calmarse.

—¿De qué estás hablando, papá?

— ¿Tu esposa ha llegado aquí desangrándose y tú no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

—Ven a quedarte con los niños enseguida, papá — dijo Edward con el teléfono sujeto entre la oreja y el hombro mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta. ¿Bella desangrándose? ¿Por qué? No le pasaba nada cuando él se había ido a la cama. Era cierto que la había disgustado, y que ella lo había disgustado a él, pero... ¿sangre?

Acababa de terminar de vestirse cuando llegó su padre.

A pesar de que condujo a toda velocidad, el viaje hasta el pequeño hospital de Lawton nunca le había parecido tan largo. Dejo el coche aparcado de cualquier manera y entró corriendo en la zona de recepción de urgencias.

—¿Mi esposa! ¡Isabella Cullen!

— Su esposa está con el médico. Saldrá a verlo cuando pueda. Siéntese, por favor.

—El médico ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. ¡Y es a ella a quien quiero ver!

—Puede hablar de eso con el médico. Lo avisaré de que ha llegado. Siéntese, por favor, señor Cullen.

Edward no sabía qué más hacer. Se acercó a una de las hileras de asientos de plástico y se sentó. La enfermera dejó el mostrador de recepción por unos momentos. Cuando volvió le hizo una seña.

Edward saltó de su asiento.

— El médico dice que su esposa se ha estabilizado y cree que está fuera de peligro.

Edward sintió un inmenso alivio, pero supo que no podría creerlo hasta que viera a Bella en persona.

Volvió a sentarse y trató de ser paciente.

**¡ASH! ¡Quiero golpear a Edward! Otro capitulo chicas, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que algunas también quieran matar a Edward, en el siguiente veremos cómo esta Bella: crucemos los dedos para que no haya perdido al Bebe.**

**Gracias: Alimago, PazCollen, Sonia Ivette, BarbyBells, ryomahellsing, StewPattz, ichigoneeko, Guest, DaniiHale, Jess, Isamar**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia como ya saben es de la genial Judy Christenberry los personajes de nuestra S. Meyer**

**Capítulo 12**

En cuanto vio que el doctor Patrick Wilson se acercaba a recepción, Edward volvió a saltar de su asiento.

— Pat

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

—¿Puedo ver a Bella?

— Por supuesto... en cuanto hable contigo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno, el aborto...

—¿Qué?

— ¿No lo sabías? No entendía cómo habías podido dejar que viniera sola. Casi se desangra.

—Cuando la he visto por última vez estaba perfectamente — Edward se sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

De pronto sintió que el suelo subía hacia él, pero la fuerte mano del doctor lo sujetó justo a tiempo.

—Traiga una silla —ordenó a la enfermera. De pronto, Edward se encontró sentado mientras Pat le hacía agachar la cabeza entre las piernas—. No subas la cabeza hasta que la habitación deje de dar vueltas.

Edward alzó la cabeza lentamente mientras trataba de asimilar la información.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada. Bella estaba bien cuando la he dejado. Hemos... hemos tenido una pequeña discusión.

—Ah —dijo el doctor a la vez que asentía.

—¿Ha abortado por mi culpa? — preguntó Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedo decir eso. A veces, la tensión puede ser un factor importante. Pero la mayoría de los abortos espontáneos son el modo que tiene la naturaleza de enfrentarse a un embarazo problemático. ¿No habíais hablado de un posible embarazo?

—Parece ser que no —dijo Esme Cullen tras Edward.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Estabas con Bella? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿La has dejado sola?

— Sí, pero ahora hay una enfermera con ella. He pensado que podías necesitarme, aunque no sé si mereces mi ayuda.

—¡Pero yo no lo sabía! ¡Bella no me había dicho nada! Me... me puse celoso porque se mostró muy amistosa con ese tipo que estaba entrevistando papá.

— ¡Oh, Edward! Para ser un hombre listo a veces pareces realmente memo.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No comprendes, mamá. Bella no es feliz y yo no sé qué hacer. No logro hacerla feliz.

Esme frunció el ceño al percibir la tristeza del tono de su hijo.

—Algo no funciona. Sospecho que no os estáis comunicando lo suficiente.

—Ella no quiere comunicarse —dijo Edward con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que todo era culpa suya. Había tratado de hacer feliz a Bella, pero no había funcionado. Había tratado de adoptar a los niños, pero ella no lo había animado a hacerlo. Aquella había sido la primera vez que había temido que lo dejara—. Necesito ver la. No puedo disgustarla si está dormida. Mamá puede venir conmigo. Déjame verla, Pat —rogó.

—Por supuesto que puedes verla, Edward. Van a subirla a una habitación en diez minutos. Puedes acompañarla.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Pero habías dicho que estaba bien. ¿Por qué necesita una habitación?

— Cuando uno se desangra necesita un periodo de recuperación. Lo más probable es que sólo tenga que quedarse un par de días.

Edward asintió precipitadamente y acudió junto a Bella. Cuando la vio se detuvo en seco. ¡Estaba tan pálida! Luego se acercó a ella, tomó su mano con cautela y la besó.

—Lo siento, Bella —susurró.

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —preguntó Esme, que lo había seguido.

— No sé. Sólo sé que no es feliz. Quería ocuparme de ella, hacerla feliz… pero lo he estropeado todo.

—No lo entiendo. Os queréis, ¿verdad?

—Yo la quiero, mamá, pero ella sólo buscaba mejorar la vida de sus hijos. Pero no me deja adoptarlos. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era feliz. Y cada vez está más tensa. Le he preguntado si algo iba a mal, pero no ha querido decirme nada.

Esme alargó una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo del precioso rostro de Bella.

—No sé ahora, pero cuando os casasteis me dijo que te amaba.

El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir más deprisa, pero enseguida volvió a su ritmo normal.

—Claro que te dijo eso. Eres mi madre.

—Pero yo la creí. Y pensaba que tú la amabas.

— ¡Claro que la amo! Pero quiero que sea feliz.

La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera para llevar a Bella a su habitación.

—Buenas tardes — saludó, sonriente.

— El doctor Wilson ha dicho que puedo acompañar a mi mujer a su cuarto —dijo Edward.

—Por supuesto. Síganos.

—¿Vas a quedarte con Bella? —preguntó Esme mientras caminaban tras la cama que empujaba la enfermera.

— Sí.

— Bien. En cuanto esté instalada volveré a casa a prepararle una bolsa. Y otra para ti. Luego, avisaré a todo el mundo. ¿Te parece bien que Renesme y Anthony se queden con nosotros hasta que Bella vuelva a casa?

—Te lo agradecería mucho, mamá. Dales un abrazo cuando los veas y diles que yo voy a cuidar de mamá.

—Sí, cariño —Esme palmeó el brazo de su hijo con expresión preocupada.

Edward permaneció junto a Bella hasta que amaneció y su madre llegó con sus cosas. Con ayuda de la enfermera vistió a Bella con un camisón de algodón mientras ésta seguía lo suficientemente atontada como para hacerlo ella misma.

Hacia las ocho de la mañana le llevaron el desayuno. Para sorpresa de Edward, también le llevaron una bandeja a él.

La enfermera sonrió al ver su expresión.

— He sacado esto a hurtadillas de la cafetería. Necesita mantenerse fuerte para cuidar de ella.

Edward le dio las gracias y se volvió hacia su esposa.

— ¿Bella? Tienes que despertarte y comer algo — esperó a que entreabriera los ojos. Luego, alzó la cama para que estuviera más erguida.

—¿Dónde… estoy?

—En el hospital, cariño. Mamá te trajo mientras papá iba a buscarme.

—Lo... lo siento.

— Lo único que debe preocuparte es ponerte bien. Come un poco de huevo.

No hablaron más. A Edward no se le ocurría qué decir, y Bella no parecía tener energías. Tras comer más o menos la mitad de su desayuno dijo que ya no podía más.

—Al menos bébete la leche. Necesitas recuperar el color antes de que Renesme y Anthony vengan a verte.

— ¿Van a venir?

—Seguro que Renesme está tratando de convencer a mamá. Seguro que vienen después de la siesta.

—¿Y luego podremos irnos a casa?

Bella preguntó aquello con tal anhelo que Edward estuvo a punto de decir que sí.

—Creo que el doctor ha dicho que conviene que te quedes un par de días.

—Oh. Siento estar causando tantos problemas.

—No estás causando ningún problema. Pero yo no sabía que algo iba mal —mintió Edward. En realidad sí sabía que algo iba mal, pero no aquello—. Lo único que importa ahora es que te recuperes.

—¿Ha pasado algo... malo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A mi cuerpo.

—El médico no lo ha dicho. Tendrás que preguntar

— ¿Cuándo vendrá?

—No lo sé. Supongo que dentro de un rato —Edward vio que los párpados de Bella volvían a cerrarse —. ¿Vas a volver a dormir?

Ella asintió levemente y luego dejó de moverse por completo.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba dormida, Edward se centró en su desayuno.

Cuando despertó, Bella vio que ya había oscurecido. Alice estaba sentada junto a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperar a que te despiertes. ¿Cómo estás?

Bella sonrió débilmente.

— Creo que mejo ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Se ha quedado hasta las dos. He insistido en que fuera a casa a echar una siesta y a ver a los niños.

—Buena idea. ¿Están bien?

—Eso creo. Están con mamá. ¿Quieres llamarlos?

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto -Alice se levantó para acercar el teléfono y marcó el número—. ¿Mamá? Bella quiere hablar con los niños. ¿Se han levantado ya de la siesta?

Bella esperó, ansiosa. Cuando oyó la voz de Renesme estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de alivio.

—¿Cómo estás, mamá? La abuela dice que estabas enferma.

—Sólo un poco, Renesme. ¿Qué tal estáis Anthony y tú?

—Muy bien. La abuela y el abuelo nos están cuidando. Papa ha ido a recogerme al colegio y luego ha ido a echar una siesta —Renesme rió—. No sabía que los papás echaban siestas.

—Me temo que anoche apenas durmió. Prométeme que vas a ser buena con la abuela, ¿de acuerdo? Y ayuda con Anthony. Yo iré a casa pronto.

—Lo haré, mamá,

—Te quiero, Renesme. Besa a Anthony de mi parte.

— Yo también te quiero, mami.

Bella entregó el teléfono a Alice y cerró los ojos. Aquella simple llamada la había dejado agotada. Quería hablar con Edward, pero supuso que sería mejor no hacerlo. Probablemente estaría harto de ella. La discusión que habían tenido sobre aquel hombre había sido tan inverosímil...

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba hablando con Esme.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — preguntó.

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras colgaba.

—Edward va a traer a Renesme a verte.

Bella sintió un pánico absurdo. Quería ver a Edward, pero temía que él fuera a decirle que no quería saber nada más de ella.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no quieres recibir visitas? —preguntó Alice.

—No, no es eso. Me encantará ver a Renesme. Pero la llamada me ha dejado agotada y creo que voy a dormir otro rato — Bella sonrió débilmente—. Será mejor que tú también te vayas a casa a ver a los tuyos.

— Si no te importa, creo que voy a hacer precisamente eso.

—Claro que no me importa. Voy a estar dormida.

Cuando Alice se fue, Bella cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en su futuro. Todo dependía de Edward. Si no quería seguir con ella, tendría que recoger sus cosas y marcharse, pero pensar en aquello era demasiado duro. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar la tensión y el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Edward dudó en el vestíbulo del hospital.

—Ya sabes que mamá está mala, Renesme, así que puede que te parezca un poco pálida. Pero no te preocupes. Se va a poner bien.

— Ya me lo ha dicho la abuela.

—Oh. Y... si algo va mal, dímelo a mí, no a mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la bandeja de la comida en el regazo.

— Hola, Bella. Creíamos que ya habrías acabado de comer.

—Y así es. ¡Renesme! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Edward alzó a Renesme para que Bella pudiera abrazarla. Luego, la dejó a un lado de la cama y tomó el tenedor de la bandeja, que estaba intacta.

— Tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas. Mientras hablaremos. Renesme, cuéntale a mamá lo que has hecho hoy en el colegio.

A Renesme le encantaba parlotear de sus aventuras, y así lo hizo mientras Edward iba introduciendo pequeños bocados de carne y ensalada en la boca de Bella.

Tras unos diez minutos de charla, Edward sugirió a Renesme que le hablara a su madre sobre Anthony mientras él le daba la tarta de manzana.

— Ya estoy llena, Edward. No necesito la tarta.

—Tienes que recuperar las energías. ¿Qué has almorzado?

Bella pareció sorprendida.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo, preocupada.

— Debería haberme quedado para asegurarme de que comieras — murmuró Edward.

—No. Lo único que he hecho ha sido dormir. Sólo recuerdo que Alice ha estado por aquí.

—Sí. La familia ha decidido espaciar las visitas para que no cansarte.

— Son muy amables, pero no quiero causar problemas.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Eres de la familia, Bella, ¿recuerdas? Todos querían venir a la vez, pero yo he sugerido que tomaran turnos. Están muy preocupados por tu... estado.

—Sé a qué te refieres, Edward, y puedo explicarlo...

— Ahora no — interrumpió él a la vez que señalaba discretamente a Renesme con un gesto de la cabeza—. Además, no hiciste nada malo. Sólo queremos que te recuperes, ¿verdad, Renesme?

La niña asintió enérgicamente.

— El abuelo tiene un potro recién nacido. Es precioso. Ha dicho que yo debería tener mi propio caballo como regalo de cumpleaños. Ha dicho que se lo tenía que consultar a papá. ¿Lo ha hecho, papá?

Edward se encogió de hombros y miró a Bella con expresión de disculpa.

—Sí lo ha hecho, Renesme, pero le he dicho que tendríamos que hablarlo con mamá. Y sé que éste no es el momento para preocuparla.

—¿Y por qué iba a preocuparla?

—Porque eres muy pequeña —dijo Bella, inquieta por el tema.

— ¡Pero voy a cumplir cinco! —protestó Renesme.

Edward rió y Bella sonrió.

—Nada de discusiones ahora —dijo Edward—. Tú mamá está muy cansada — antes de que Renesme pudiera decir algo más, la bajó de la cama—. Dale las buenas noches.

La niña pidió que la alzara para poder besar a Bella. Edward lo hizo así y luego la dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Después besó a Bella en la frente y le dijo que la vería al día siguiente. Luego se fueron.

—Creo que voy a tener una charla con el abuelo— dijo Edward cuando estuvieron en el coche—. No debe hablar contigo de asuntos como el del caballo sin hacerlo antes conmigo. Y no quiero que hables de eso con tu madre hasta que esté bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero no entiendo por qué iba a preocuparla. Drew tiene un caballo.

— Mamá y yo tomamos las decisiones que tienen que ver contigo. Emmett y Rosalie toman las que tienen que ver con Drew.

— ¡ Seguro que es porque soy una niña! —protestó Renesme con la barbilla alzada, y Edward pensó que en aquellos momentos parecía idéntica a su madre.

—No. Lo único que sucede es que necesitamos tiempo para tomar nuestras decisiones y mamá no está en condiciones de andar pensando en esas cosas ahora mismo —Edward detuvo el coche ante la casa de sus padres—. Vamos. La abuela nos va a regañar si no estás en la cama a tiempo.

Renesme rió.

—Lo sé. Dice que si no duermo lo suficiente no voy a crecer.

Edward sonrió.

— A mí solía decirme lo mismo.

—Oooh, qué miedo. ¡No quiero ser tan grande como tú, papi! —dijo Renesme, y a continuación rompió a reír y no paró hasta que entraron.

—Parece que la visita le ha sentado bien —dijo Esme al verlos.

—Nos ha sentado bien a los dos —contestó Edward—. He hecho cenar a Bella porque apenas había comido. Mañana pasaré a darle el desayuno después de llevar a Renesme al colegio.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Cuando Edward fue a ver a Anthony, lo encontró dormido y lamentó no haber podido pasar un rato con él. Aquellos dos niños se habían vuelto tan importantes para él que no podía pensar en su vida sin ellos. Y pensar en perder a Bella era aún peor. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¡Por fin la mandaban a casa! Bella aún se cansaba fácilmente, pero tras tres días en cama necesitaba levantarse y moverse. El médico le había dicho que debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo acostada y que sólo se levantara unos ratos cada día. También había dicho que no había motivo para que no pudiera volver a quedarse embarazada. Pero todavía no. Debía esperar al menos un mes a volver a tener relaciones con su marido.

Edward iba a recogerla. Cuando oyó unas sonoras pisadas en el pasillo supo que había llegado.

—¿Edward?

Edward entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Estás lista para volver a casa?

—Oh, sí, por favor.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—La enfermera me ha ayudado a vestirme. Es ridículo que necesite ayuda, pero en casa me recuperaré rápidamente.

— Si sigues las instrucciones del médico.

— Por supuesto.

—La asistenta va a venir a diario para que no tengas que ocuparte de nada. Además, no pasa nada porque haya algún plato en el fregadero o algunos juguetes de los niños por el suelo.

—Pensé que uno de los motivos por los que te casaste conmigo fue para que mantuviera tu casa en orden...

Edward estaba a punto de responder cuando Patrick entró en la habitación seguido de una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

—Buenos días. Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Pat—. Te alegra mucho marcharte a casa. Eso me duele.

Bella se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, doctor Wilson, pero lo cierto es que me alegra poder irme. Necesito ver a mis hijos.

El doctor rió.

—Así debe ser. Pero recuerda mis instrucciones. Quiero verte dentro de una semana en plena forma. Tómate las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Edward estrechó la mano de Pat y volvió a darle las gracias.

Bella no protestó cuando le hicieron sentarse para salir. Sabía que no habría servido de nada. Edward la siguió con la bolsa y las flores que la familia había enviado durante aquellos días. Cuando llegaron al todo terreno, Edward la levantó de la silla de ruedas y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

— Podría haberme levantado sola.

—No era necesario.

—¿Va a estar Renesme en casa? —preguntó Bella cuando ya circulaban por la autovía.

— Llegará enseguida. Papá va a encargarse de ir a recogerla.

—Han hecho tanto por mí...

—Por nosotros.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Cuando llegaron, la asistenta abrió la puerta mientras Edward entraba con Bella.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Bienvenida a casa.

—Gracias, Edith.

—La cama ya está lista.

— Gracias.

—Prepárele una taza de té con unas galletas de mi madre y yo se la llevaré al dormitorio, por favor — dijo Edward.

Bella fue a protestar, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

—Voy a engordar demasiado si no tengo cuidado.

—No creo. Pero si no engordas un poco la gente va a pensar que no te cuido —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Una vez en el dormitorio, tras ayudarla a ponerse el camisón, la acostó y la cubrió con las mantas.

—Tengo que moverme un poco, Edward. Me has puesto en el centro y no hay sitio para ti.

—No pasa nada. He trasladado mis cosas a la habitación del final del pasillo.

Bella se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Por qué?

—He pensado que así no te despertaré por las mañanas.

Pero Bella sabía que la razón era otra. Edward ya no la deseaba. La alegría de haber vuelto a casa se esfumó, porque cada vez estaba más claro que aquélla no era su casa. En cuanto recuperara las fuerzas, se iría de allí con los niños.

Bella ya llevaba cinco días en casa y Edward no sabía qué había hecho mal. Apenas hablaba con él cuando iba a verla, y si necesitaba algo se lo pedía a Edith.

Sentía que se estaba alejando de él y no sabía qué hacer. Aquella mañana, en lugar de salir a trabajar antes de que ella se despertara, decidió quedarse con ella mientras desayunaba.

—Buenos días, Edith. ¿Tiene ya lista la bandeja con el desayuno de Bella?

—No, Edward. Ha insistido en bajar a desayunar y ya ha terminado.

—Pero se supone que... El doctor dijo... No importa. Iré a hablar con ella.

Edward subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en la habitación sin llamar.

Se detuvo en seco al ver que Bella estaba llenando una maleta.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —preguntó con aspereza.

Ella se sobresaltó y casi se cayó al volverse.

— ¡Edward! Suponía que no vendrías hasta la hora del almuerzo.

— Es evidente. ¿Qué haces, Bella? Estás demasiado débil para pensar en viajar. ¿Y adónde piensas ir? Renesme no puede dejar de ir al colegio y tú no puedes cargar con Anthony.

El enfado se estaba acumulando en el interior de Edward. ¡No podía creer que Bella fuera capaz de dejarlo de aquella manera!.

—Tengo que irme, Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo darte lo que quieres. Ambos lo sabemos.

Bella se volvió como si tuviera lágrimas en los ojos, pero era ella la que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a él, no al revés.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Al ver que seguía haciendo el equipaje, Edward cruzó el dormitorio y le quitó la ropa de las manos.

—¡Déjalo ya! Y basta ya de tratar de dejarme. Me esforzaré más, Bella. Sólo dime lo que quieres. Tienes que comunicarte conmigo. No sé qué va mal, pero sí sé que no quiero que me dejes.

—No soy estúpida, Edward. Te has cambiado de habitación. Lo que cuentan son los hechos, no las palabras.

Edward se quedó mirándola un momento, desconcertado.

—Me he cambiado porque el doctor dijo que no debíamos... temía alterarte. Lo único que pretendía era que descansaras para recuperarte.

—Me habría recuperado mucho mejor si me hubieras abrazado por las noches — dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de la maleta.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella, sin saber si había oído bien.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque me dejaste aquí sola. No soy tonta, Edward.

Edward la rodeó cautelosamente con sus brazos, como temiendo haber sacado una conclusión equivocada.

—No sabes cuánto me habría gustado abrazarte cada noche, pero pensaba que no debía hacerlo.

Bella se apoyó contra su fuerte pecho y cerró los ojos.

— Te he echado tanto de menos — susurró.

Edward la estrechó con más fuerza.

— Y no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos yo a ti. Apenas puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado. Y me asustaba tanto que fueras a dejarme... Por eso empecé la discusión sobre ese estúpido al que estaba entrevistando mi padre. Quería que me dijeras... —se interrumpió.

Bella alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué querías que te dijera?

—Que me amas como yo te amo a ti.

—¿Tú me amas? —preguntó Bella, incrédula.

—Por supuesto que te amo. Te he amado desde el principio. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Me tomó por sorpresa y temía decírtelo. Cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo por el bien de tus hijos, supuse que había tenido suerte y...

— ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Te quiero! Te quiero desde antes de casarnos! ¿Pensabas que me había casado contigo por los niños? ¡No puedo creer que...!

Edward cubrió los labios de Bella con los suyos y ella lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. Cuando final mente se separaron, él dijo:

—Tenemos que parar esto porque el doctor dijo que no podíamos hacerlo en un mes.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabías. ¿Por qué crees que me he cambiado de habitación?

— Porque no me deseabas más.

—¿Que no te deseaba? ¡Pero si eres el centro de mi universo! Pero tú no querías hablar conmigo y yo no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Pensé que te habías casado conmigo porque querías más hijos. No podía dejarte que adoptaras a los míos hasta estar segura de que podía darte más. Y no sé si puedo, Edward.

—Te quiero, Isabella Cullen. Y también quiero a Renesme y a Anthony, y a cualquier otro niño que pueda venir. Y no sabes cuánto he lamentado la pérdida de nuestro bebé — los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Edward. Él la besó con delicadeza.—. Pero sobre todo te necesito a ti para que mi vida sea completa. ¿Recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas?

—¡Oh, sí!

Edward río.

—Te dije que necesitaba que fueras sincera, y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Me asusté y lo olvidé.

—¿Y ahora? Dime lo que quieres.

—Te quiero a ti, y a los niños, y a tu familia… pero sobre todo te necesito a ti. Para siempre.

— Y siempre me tendrás —dijo Edward antes de volver a besarla.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dijo Edward.

—Papá, ¿estáis desnudos mamá y tú?

La sorprendida mirada de Edward hizo reír a Bella.

—No, cariño —contestó ella—. Pasa.

Renesme abrió la puerta. Su abuelo Carlisle estaba tras ella.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó.

—Todo va de maravilla, papá. Gracias por ir a recoger a Renesme a la escuela. Dile a mamá que Bella y yo nos hemos comunicado y que todo va perfectamente —Edward añadió una sonrisa a su mensaje.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿para qué es esa maleta? ¿Vamos a volver a quedarnos a los niños?

—No —dijo Bella—. La maleta ha sido un error que no volveré a cometer jamás. Edward me quiere.

—Claro que te quiere, Bella. Todos te queremos. No como Edward, claro, pero sí como familia, ya sabes...

Bella y Edward rieron y Edward aseguró a su padre que Bella lo había entendido. Luego, dijo que iba a adoptar a los niños para ser una familia de verdad.

— ¿Significa eso que puedo tener el caballo? — preguntó Renesme de inmediato.

—Ya te dije que hablaríamos de eso cuando mamá esté bien, jovencita, Ahora mismo lo que necesita es descansar.

— Por favor, papá...

—A mí no me puedes manejar como a tu abuelo. Soy tu padre y tengo que hacer lo que es bueno para ti. Y ahora ven a contarnos lo que has hecho hoy en el colegio. Papá, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina a tomar un café y una galletas?

—Me parece una idea excelente, porque tu madre me tiene a régimen.

—Otra buena razón para contar con una familia numerosa. Así se puede saltar uno la dieta con más facilidad. Y ahora, todo el mundo a la cocina.

Edward tomó a Bella en brazos como si no tuviera intención de volver a soltarla. Y ella no protestó. Aquello era precisamente lo que quería.

**¡Hemos llegado al final! Aunque aún falta el epilogo pero ya es el fin. Mil gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus comentarios y a las que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. A las chicas sin cuenta que me dejan reviews gracias por tomarse el tiempo y quiero aclarar una vez más que lo único que yo hago es adaptarla no escribirla.**

**Ya saben que si quieren el fic original solo pásenme su mail (con espacios para que FF no lo borre) y se los pasaré, a quienes aun no les llega la adaptación anterior; lo llaman amor pásenme el mail de nuevo y esta vez sin espacios para mandárselos porque FF no me deja ver sus correos.**

**Gracias por comentar:PazCollen, Isamar, Sonia Ivette, BarbyBells, Mkady, Jess.**

**Hoy en la noche subo el epilogo y como ya conocen es cortito (culpen a Judy no a mi :D) pero lindo y cierra con broche de oro esta historia**

**Besos**


	14. Epilogo

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia como ya saben es de la genial Judy Christenberry los personajes de nuestra S. Meyer**

**Epilogo**

Cuando sonó el despertador, Bella hizo un esfuerzo por apartarse de los cálidos brazos de Edward y se sentó en la cama. De inmediato, él la rodeó con sus enormes manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Adónde vas?

— Ha sonado el despertador. Si quieres desayunar antes de irte, más vale que me sueltes.

—Es una dura elección —murmuró él.

—Edward Cullen, tienes que desayunar —dijo ella mientras volvía a apartarse.

De pronto, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano e ir corriendo al baño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward mientras salía de la cama y la seguía con expresión preocupada.

Bella se sintió mejor tras vomitar. Para sorpresa de Edward, estaba sonriendo.

—Creo que tu próximo hijo acaba de anunciar su presencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—No, pero hoy mismo voy a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

La tranquilidad de Bella preocupó a Edward, que la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

— Yo iré a por la prueba. Tú quédate en la cama.

— Edward, no puedo pasarme nueve meses en la cama.

—Puede que no, pero sí puedes quedarte en la cama esta mañana. ¿Puedes comer algo?

— Sí. Pero ahora voy a dormir un rato más. Luego estaré lista para comer.

— ¿De verdad crees que estás embarazada?

Bella asintió.

—¡Yuju! —exclamó Edward, y se inclinó para volver a besarla. Tenía la suerte de estar con la mujer que amaba y además iba a tener un hijo con ella. No podía creer su buena suerte—. Voy a llamar a todo el mundo y...

—No, Edward, todavía no. Vamos a esperar a estar seguros.

—De acuerdo. Pero la mitad del pueblo se enterará en cuanto compre la prueba.

—Pero nosotros lo sabremos antes que ellos. Entonces podrás llamar a tus padres y al resto de la familia.

—Sí, nuestro bebé va a tener la mejor familia del mundo — dijo Edward, emocionado, y besó de nuevo a su adorada esposa.

—Sí —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Va a ser un bebé afortunado.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado esta adaptación. Gracias a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios y me alegra que les haya gustado las historias de Judy, ella tiene más libros iguales de bellos que como conquistar un corazón y lo llaman amor les recomiendo que busquen sus libros y los lean se van a enamorar de ellos.**

**Gracias: Sonia Ivette, BarbyBells, Jess, StewPattz, PazCollen.**


End file.
